


Lost...But Found

by lostangelkira



Series: BDB/Supernatural crossover [1]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester A+ parenting, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Some Physical Abuse, Some angst, Vampires, mentions of abuse, porn with plot?, some psychological abuse, vampire!Dean, vampire!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Growing up, Dean did his best to make his father happy, if not proud…keep Sam fed and safe. But he struggled to get through some days. But he made sure that Sam never saw the ‘lessons’ Dean got when he wasn’t good enough. All his life, he felt…different. From everyone, aside from Sam. Sam…always seemed to understand.With the Apocalypse stopped in its tracks before it could really begin, Sam and Dean keep up with the family business; saving people, hunting things. But when they come across a new enemy and find new allies…Dean feels connected to them, Sam sensing it too. It isn’t long before they find out why.





	1. Author's Note

Below are some of the basics of both fandom worlds to avoid exposition-heavy chapters.

For non-Supernatural fans:

Supernatural is a TV series that follows Sam and Dean Winchester; two brothers that lost their mother in a mysterious fire, caused by a yellow eyed demon. They grew up hunting the creatures that lurk in the dark corners of the world; ghosts, werewolves…the things of nightmares that are very real while looking for the demon that killed their mother. The series has since grown bigger in scope, the brothers eventually saving the world from the Apocalypse and various other threats to the world.

For non-Black Dagger Brotherhood fans:

The Black Dagger Brotherhood is a paranormal romance book series that tells the stories of a group of vampire warriors that fight to protect their dwindling species from _lessers_ : humans that have been made into undead warriors that exist to destroy the vampire race. Each book in the series features one of the many characters and their journey to a better life with their significant other and the ongoing fight in the centuries old war.

In this world, vampires are not undead, but a different species brought into creation by their deity: The Scribe Virgin. Her brother, known only as The Omega became envious of her ability to create, so he altered select humans to destroy what she’d made. To fight this, they selectively bred the strongest males and females until what resulted was the prime examples of their species; the males acting as the line of defense against the lessers, the females that resulted becoming the Chosen; handmaidens to the Scribe Virgin. They are sequestered away, focused spiritually, meant to feed and procreate with warriors and the members of the Brotherhood.

Vampires are essentially human at the start of their lives; physically weak and slight in stature. They can go out in daylight. Until they reach the age of 25, when they then transition into adults. But some can go years past 25 before they finally transition or many never transition if a half-breed. They go through an intense physical change over the course of 6-8 hours (think of puberty on mega steroids) after they feed on blood for the first time in their lives. Some don’t survive the transition. They must regularly feed on another vampire of the opposite sex.

They can feed on humans, but they have to feed more often to keep their strength up. After transition, exposure to the sun can cause serious burns almost instantly and prolonged exposure will cause them to immolate, dying very painfully. Some half-breeds are able to go outside during the day. Vampires, depending on parentage and the individual, can dematerialize from one place to another. Others can read minds or even see the future. Many can also manipulate doors, locks and lights with their mind as well, along with the ability to alter or bury memories in humans. This helps them keep the fact that vampires exist a secret.

Vampire society is broken into ‘castes’, essentially. They were, up until recently, a monarchy. But the sitting King chose to adopt a democracy model, but was voted by the people as ‘King for Life’. Those of the Black Dagger Brotherhood are the next highest on the chain of society along with the Chosen, the highest bred. Soldiers fall under them, followed by the _glymera_ , the vampire aristocracy. Then you have the standard civilians, considered ‘blue-collar’. Vampires keep to themselves for the most part, interacting and mingling with humans, but keep a very low profile when among them. Both vampires and _lessers_ work to keep their war and their natures a secret from humans.

For this story, instead of being born in 1979, Dean was born in 1992, Sam still four years later. Dean went to Hell, but never gave in to Alastair. Cas saved him before that could happen and they ended up killing Lilith. Because the first seal wasn’t broken, Lucifer was never freed. Castiel and Gabriel join them occasionally on hunts, but for the most part, it’s just the two of them. Dean survived the crash from the end of Season 1 without John having to make the deal with the yellow-eyed demon from the start of Season 2, so he’s still alive…working jobs separate from the boys, even though they killed the yellow eyed demon at the opening and closing of the portal to Hell. Vampires from Supernatural, for those not a fan, are ‘undead’, with a mouthful of retractable fangs. (Think a bloodthirsty land shark.) For this fic, they are Eve’s attempts at copying what the Scribe Virgin perfected.

Regarding the Black Dagger Brotherhood, everything in the series is currently being held as canon for this story. However, in this version, Throe chose to give up the bid for the throne and they’re all living with the Brotherhood currently.

I do not own any of the characters of the fandoms...I only borrow them for a 'creative outlet'.

Also note: John Winchester is NOT a nice guy in this fic. At all.


	2. 1

*Dean*

 

“You ok, Sam?” he asked, looking over to the passenger seat.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, rubbing his temples, “Hell of a headache.”

“What do you expect after getting body slammed by a demon?” he said with a slight laugh to his voice.

“Where the hell are we?” Sam asked, looking at the empty city streets around them.

“Still in Caldwell, NY,” he answered. “Been taking surface streets, to avoid cops that might be looking for us.”

“If you would’ve waited, we wouldn’t have tripped the alarm,” Sam added.

“We were quick enough,” Dean said with a shrug. “More of a precaution really.”

Dean winced as his stomach rolled, cramping slightly. He rubbed his middle gently.

“Told you that you should start eating better,” Sam told him. “That greasy junk you call food has been giving you problems for years.”

“Not much choice,” he groaned. “I just need to suck it up.”

His brother just glared at him for a moment and dropped it. It was better that way. He didn’t want to have to admit that when he tried to eat better, their father beat him after whatever hunt they were on when his stomach growled.

 _“Eat something that will stick with you,”_ he heard his father’s voice growl in his head. _“Or something’s going to eat you.”_

“Dean! Stop!” Sam shouted.

Snapping back out of his head, he slammed on the brakes, just barely coming to a stop at the sign. Before Sam could snap at him, the sound of screeching tires brought their heads up. A huge, black Escalade hit a minivan in the intersection right in front of them. Dean quickly slammed the Impala into park and cut the engine, dropping low in the seat, Sam following his lead.

Four guys got out of the minivan; tall, muscled and pissed off. All four looked like they just walked out of a morgue; pale hair, pale skin. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he got the same feeling whenever around ghosts or demons.

“Sam…you getting the heebie jeebies from those guys that crawled out of the soccer mom special?” he asked his brother, pulling his gun out.

“Yeah…holy shit…check out who got out of the SUV,” his brother gasped.

Dean turned his head back towards the tank of a car…and nearly swallowed his tongue. Three guys built like pro bodybuilders dressed in leather stepped out…and they were clearly itching for a fight. The tallest had brown hair and a nose that had clearly been broken a few times. One was blonde and looked like a damn model his face was so perfect and the last guy…gave him the creeps a bit. He had dark hair, a goatee, and tats on his face that just screamed ‘Don’t Fuck With Me’. Both groups didn’t pull out wallets or even say one word to each other. They drew weapons and went at it. One of the pale men went for one of the back doors of the SUV. When he saw that the guy was trying to pull a young woman from the back, Dean saw red.

“Wait!” Sam hissed as he opened his door and got out.

Wasting no time, Dean aimed and fired at the SOB. The shot was dead on, right into the guy’s calf, just below the knee. He screamed, letting the woman go. She quickly got the door shut and he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the locks engage. The guy he shot turned and stared at him. Dean froze at first, feeling nothing but pure fear. The man…there was nothing human in that stare. But then he was moving again, dodging to the side as the guy came at him, lunging for him in the last few feet.

As the man went by him, he cracked him against the back of the head with his pistol, putting him on the ground.

“What the fuck?” he muttered, looking at the blood on the butt of his gun. The shit was as black as crude oil. “Definitely not human.”

Before he realized it, the guy had him on the ground, flat on his back.

“Sam!” he shouted, as the man put his hands around his neck and started to squeeze. “Little help here!”

He gripped the guy’s wrists, trying to pry him off, but failing, his grip like a steel vice. Dean drew in a ragged breath when the man pitched over to the side and letting him go. Sam was standing over him, one of the bats from the trunk in his hand.

“The hell is this guy?” he asked as he helped Dean to his feet. “This isn’t any blood I’ve ever seen.”

“And how is he still able to get up?” Dean growled as he pulled his hunting knife from his sheath, the guy pulling himself to his feet.

This time, he let the guy tackle him, but he brought his knife up as contact was made, going right through his chest. A brilliant flash of light lit up the street, blinding him. When he was able to see again, the guy was gone. No body. Both he and Sam were stunned, unable to really say anything to what just happened. Hearing someone hit the ground, they both turned to see the guys from the SUV were still fighting two of the pale SOBs. The tallest of the 3 was weaving a bit, like he was drunk, his face looking a bit ashen and one of the assholes they were fighting was closing in on him. Dean just reacted, running full tilt for the pair. He turned his face away at the last moment, plunging his knife straight through the bastard. He caught the flash out of the corner of his eye, knowing he hit his mark.

Wheeling around, he went to assist one of the others…and stopped dead. The blonde from the SUV was throwing down a serious beating to one of the last men from the van, but what caught his attention was when the blonde’s lips peeled back from his teeth and revealed fangs. Not like the vampires he was used to dealing with. More like something out of Dracula. Twin daggers lodged in the guy’s upper teeth that he bared and hissed at his opponent. His opponent jumped him, but he caught him mid air and slammed him to the ground, then stabbed him, getting the same result Dean had.

Another flash went off behind him…guess the other guy was dead. Dean brought up his knife and tensed, staring down the blonde, his two buddies off to his sides. Sam had come up behind him at one point, now back to back with him now, staring these guys down. The blonde glanced over in the direction of their car.

“Sweet ride,” he said, “’67?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, not taking his eyes off him, gripping his knife hard. “Would anyone like to tell us what the fuck we just saw or what the hell you guys are?”

The blonde took a deep breath, a confused look plastering itself on his perfect puss.

“You…how the hell do you not know what a _lesser_ is?” he asked, scratching his head. “Surely…you…oh _fuck me._ ”

“No thanks,” Dean growled, preparing to lunge.

But a horrible spasm hit his stomach and he dropped his knife. He went to his knees, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to breathe through it. Dean flinched when he felt a large hand grip his shoulder. He didn’t fight when he was made to look up at the tattooed man. Dean froze, staring into the dude’s diamond white eyes. And felt like him and these other men…were similar, somehow. The guy stared at him, studying him.

“You always have stomach problems?” he asked.

Dean nodded.

“Sun too bright…even on cloudy days?”

“Yeah, but it’s been worse the last two or three years,” Dean sighed.

The man looked him over some more before finally standing up. Dean looked up, unable to get to his feet. The guy turned to his brother.

“What about you?” the guy asked him. “You related to him?”

“He’s my brother,” he heard Sam say, his voice wary, but calm. “And yeah…I’ve been feeling like hell like he does too for the last year or so. I’ve been to doctors…no one can tell what’s wrong with me. And in turn…him.”

“Both of you are coming with us,” the tattooed man said to them. “Now. I don’t want to have to knock your ass out if you fight us.”

“Do…do you know what’s wrong with him?” Sam asked.

“You bet your tall ass we do,” the tattooed man replied. “And we got to hurry.”

The guy checked the SUV, trying the engine. It started easily. Sam helped him to his feet and over to the tank of a car.

“Oh hell no,” he groaned. “We ain’t leaving my Baby out here on the street.”

“I’ll drive her back,” the blonde told him. “Got a GTO myself. Yours is automatic right?”

Dean nodded. “Key’s are in the ignition. You so much as scratch her and I’ll stake you, you damn Blade wannabe.”

The blonde laughed. “Good one. I kind of like you.”

When Sam opened the side door, Dean got a look at the woman he’d seen earlier. He saw how she cowered, saw the bruises on her arms.

“Apologies, ma’am,” he said softly. “Sam…put me in the back.”

“Wait,” she said as they went to move. After a minute, her eyes went wide, then looked towards the front. “Sire…should I…”

“He’s not there yet,” the tattooed man told her softly. “We’ll have someone to take care of him. But thank you for the offer. You’re a female of worth to offer…especially after your ordeal tonight.”

She nodded and helped him get in, sprawling across the seat. The woman placed his head on her thigh. He relaxed, feeling a little better now that he was laying down.

“You smell nice,” he sighed, letting his eyes close as she stroked his hair. As the car pulled back to go around the wrecked van, he let himself drift off.

 

*Sam*

 

Seeing his brother this ill, it worried him. So much that so that he was willing to trust these…vampires. Man…he’d never seen vamps like these. Their dad’s journal didn’t have anything like these guys. Once Dean was in the back, he went around and got in the front seat. He noticed the other two got in their car and followed.

“I’m confused here,” he finally said as they hightailed it down the street with no headlights on, going way over the speed limit. “My brother and I…we’ve been fighting evil creatures…ghosts, demons…vampires. But I’ve never seen anything like you guys.”

“Those creeps with the mouthful of shark fangs?” the guy driving asked. Sam nodded. The man shuddered while grimacing. “Those guys are some deity or another’s attempt at our race.”

“So…you’re not supernatural creatures?” he asked, scratching his head.

“Well…we do have some natural abilities that may come off as supernatural…but for the most part, we’re a different species,” the guy replied, turning onto an exit and onto a bridge. He nodded towards the back. “Sorry for this next question, but…you guys…you’ve never been able to…”

“Have sex?” Sam finished, sounding shocked. “Are you reading my mind?”

“While I can,” he answered, changing lanes at high speed. “I’m not currently.”

“To answer your question,” Sam said with a nervous chuckle. “No. My brother talks a big game, but I know he can’t. He’s tried, but he can’t. He at least makes sure any partners he’s had leave satisfied. But I’ve seen after…how frustrated, how angry he gets. I…I had a girlfriend and I hated that I couldn’t…love her like she deserved.” Sam paused for a few minutes, thinking. “Why are you asking all these questions?”

“Believe me…you don’t want the answer to that one just yet,” he replied. “What’s your name?”

“Sam Winchester,” Sam told him, offering his hand. “My brother is Dean Winchester.”

“Vishous,” the driver replied, taking his hand and shaking briefly. “Most people call me V.”

They went quiet after that, Sam watching the scenery go by. Eventually, he started feeling awful, his stomach twisting horribly. He sat back and closed his eyes, breathing deep and praying they weren’t making a huge mistake.

 

*Dean*

 

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, waking up as the car came to a dead stop. “You trying to kill me back here?”

“You’re still breathing,” the blonde from earlier said, helping him to his feet and holding him up. “Easy does it.”

“What did you do to my brother, you son of a bitch?” he growled at the tattooed man…vampire…whatever as he helped Sam out of the front, Sam looking to be in as bad of shape as he was.

“I didn’t do anything,” the guy replied. “He’s just in the same sitch as you.”

Dean swallowed hard as they walked up a set of stone steps. “Did…did I make him sick?”

“Nah,” he answered. “How old are you?”

“26,” Dean told him. “Sam’s 21.”

The guy rolled his eyes. “One late…one early. Go figure.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” he asked, fighting not to puke on their shoes.

“Hold that thought,” the guy told him, doors opening before them.

He looked up to see they were walking into a lovely foyer, all bright color and…pure extravagance. He let out a low whistle.

“Hell of a place you got here,” Dean said. “Couldn’t find anything more…gothic?”

“Ha ha,” the guy replied sarcastically. “Bite me.”

“You wish,” Dean snapped back, smiling a little.

The guy cracked a grin before hauling Sam up over his shoulder to head up a large staircase. Dean managed to straighten up and walk up the steps. At the top, he slightly regretted that choice as his strength was lagging badly.

 _“Pathetic boy,”_ he could his father’s voice spit out. _“Weak. Useless. Work on yourself before I do it for you.”_

Head hung in shame, Dean pressed on. They finally stopped in a fully furnished bedroom; done up in blues and greens. He moaned in relief as he was eased down into the bed.

“Where’s Sam?” he managed to ask.

“Across the hall,” the blonde told him. “Just hang on, k?”

Dean managed to sit up as the guy headed back out into the hall, getting his shirts off. He tried, but he was too weak to undress any further. He gave up and turned onto his side, facing the door. Thank God his dad wasn’t here to see him like this. He’d have earned 3 beatings by now. He hated himself…how weak he was. It wasn’t like he didn’t try to be better. But…it was like his body was just stuck where it was, getting no worse, no better. Maybe it was for the best he was impotent. Couldn’t accidentally have kids that way…

He was about to drift back into sleep when the door opened again. Dean got himself into a sitting position again. Once up, he forced his spine straight as an even bigger man came in the room. Guy looked like he would be glad to wipe the floor with his ass. Had to be at least 6’ 6”. Long black hair flowed from the guy’s head. He had a hell of a face, black wraparound shades over his eyes. He had wide shoulders, well-muscled all over. Wearing a black t-shirt and leather pants…the guy looked like bad news. What was out of place…was he had a golden retriever wearing a harness that he was holding onto. This guy…he felt like he did with the other three. Like he belonged.

“Who the hell…what the hell are you people?” he asked, keeping a straight face. “Why were we brought here?”

The guy actually growled at him…the sound of an animal. It sent a shot of cold fear down his spine, but he refused to show it. The sound cut off abruptly, a smirk tilting one side of his mouth up.

“You got a hell of a lot of courage,” the guy chuckled. “Or stupidity.”

“I’d bet on the latter,” Dean sighed, his arm going around his stomach. “But seriously…the guys that brought me and my brother in…they said they know what’s wrong with me.”

The guy dropped the smile and got serious. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked right at him.

“I’m going to cut to the chase because we don’t have a lot of time here,” the guy told him. “My name is Wrath. I am King. Dean Winchester…I’m sure that after seeing my boys in action, you know we’re vampires. Maybe not what you’ve seen before, but vamps all the same, right?”

He nodded.

“We are a separate species amongst humans and…the other things that lurk in the dark. We start life practically human…until we’re around 25,” Wrath continued. “At that point in our lives, we go through a transition…into adult vampires.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and he felt the color drain from his face.

“You’re not suggesting…,” he started to say, unable to finish the thought.

“You’re sensitive to most food, there not being much that doesn’t make you feel sick,” Wrath said, putting up a finger, then another. “Your eyes are sensitive to daylight, even when not very bright out. You look at a raw steak and have thought about taking a bite. Sore front teeth. Feeling like you don’t fit in anywhere. You’ve been impotent.”

Dean felt like his heart was in his throat. How did he know...

"Are you...reading my mind?"

“I don't _have_ to. I've been through it. I know what hell you're about to go through. Do you want me to keep going here, Dean?” Wrath bit out. “That’s why they called me and told me they were bringing you and Sam here. Both of you are pre-transition vampires about to go through the most dangerous change in your life.”

“But…how?” Dean asked, his head aching horribly.

“We’ll figure that out later,” Wrath sighed. “But we can’t wait any longer.”

He turned to the door.

“Come in,” he said.

Dean watched the door open…and froze yet again. In walked one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. She was as tall as he was. Her pale skin looked soft and delicate. Long, brown hair was braided and was draped over one shoulder. She wore a long, white robe, the front showing off just enough skin to tease, a slit up the side showing off some leg. Her eyes…were a vibrant blue; much like Cas’s.

“Thank you for coming to help see Dean through his transition, Chosen Katya,” Wrath said to her, his voice soft and reverent.

“It’s an honor to assist a warrior come into his own, my King,” she replied in kind, giving him a dazzling smile.

Dean felt his body heat up, his stomach roaring…with hunger.

“I’ll take over the watch, Wrath,” another voice said. He looked over to see the blonde from before was back. “Make sure he survives.”

“Alright, Rhage,” the king replied with a nod. He got up and left without another word.

“Would you like me to assist him with undressing before you begin, Chosen?” the blonde…Rhage asked Katya.

“It would be wise,” she told him, having a seat next to him on the bed.

“You’re beautiful,” Dean whispered, shaking all over.

“Thank you, sire,” she said to him, smiling. “You’re quite handsome yourself.”

He reached out and took her hand. It helped ease him as he ran his thumb across the back of her hand before bringing it to his mouth. Pressing his lips to the back of her hand, he smiled as he saw her blush. It was lovely on her. Looking at her hand…his eyes travelled to her wrist and looked at the subtle throb of her pulse there. His teeth ached and his stomach was growling as he stared at her wrist…wanting. Wanting a taste. Dean let Rhage manhandle him from his clothes as he kept staring. Katya’s pulse started to race.

“Brother Rhage,” he heard Katya briefly whisper. “Hand me a blade and quick…he’s ready.”

Dean growled his protest when she pulled her wrist away…but became far more interested as he watched her take a black bladed knife and score her wrist. When she held it out to him again, blood welled to the surface of her skin, trickling across her pale skin.

He grabbed her wrist and started to bring it to his mouth…but stopped. What the hell was he doing? This…felt right. But…all he could hear was his dad’s voice.

 _“Fucking monster,”_ he could hear John taunt. _“I have a blood-sucking freak for a son. How depraved you are.”_

“Look at me,” Dean heard Katya tell him. He eventually did and the voice in his head died out. She smiled and put her left hand on the back of his head and brought her bleeding right wrist to his mouth. “It’s ok. Take what you need from me, Dean. I want you to.”

Mesmerized by her voice, he complied, sealing his lips around the slices she made. He sucked gently, getting rewarded with a mouthful of her blood. As he swallowed, he groaned. She tasted fantastic…like a dark wine, going down smooth. When he felt his stomach unclench, he took a harder pull. The more he took, the better he felt…like he was coming alive. It felt like a lifetime they sat there like that, him drinking of her while she ran her fingers through his hair, whispering to him how good he was.

When he could take no more, Dean stopped sucking, simply pressing his lips to her bloody wrist in thanks. Katya first licked her wrist, then leaned in and kissed him. It was chaste, but it made him feel cared for. Something he’d not felt in a long time.

“Now comes the hard part,” Rhage told him. “I’ll tell you now…it’s going to suck. And no one will think less of you if you scream.”

Before Dean could ask what he meant…he felt his bones snapping. First in his legs…then his arms. He could barely string together a thought as the pain he was experiencing now made the stomach pains from before look like an afternoon stroll. As he screamed in agony, he heard Sam doing the same across the hall. He turned onto his side and continued to scream as pain became all he knew.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Dean-centric chapter. Next one will have more Sam...promise.

*Rhage*

 

He looked up from the book he’d been thumbing through when he heard a knock at the door. Katya sat up and yawned from her position on the bed…next to Dean. She was still dressed, but she had chosen to stay, in case she was needed. They’d had to feed him a little more during the worst of the transition, but he took it well.

“Enter,” he said, shutting the book and placing it on a table next to his chair.

Doc Jane came inside, carrying her medical bag.

“How’s he doing?” she asked while he got to his feet.

“It went as well as it could,” Rhage sighed. “I was a little surprised he didn’t fight Katya more when she went to feed him. He seemed…like he was in his head for a minute there. But she was able to get through to him to get him to drink. I heard from Butch that they didn’t have any issues with his brother.”

“They had to have three Chosen come in to feed him,” Jane said as she went to sit on the edge of the bed, right next to Dean, who was now sleeping peacefully. His back was facing towards Jane from where she was sitting. “But he took to it immediately.”

Pulling back the blankets, she gasped.

“Have you seen this?” she asked, looking over at him.

“What?” he asked, walking over.

He was shocked when he got a look at Dean’s back. There were scars all over his back…thick, angry looking strips of marred flesh. Along the top of his shoulder blades, the bottom of his spine and right at the top of his ass…there were darker, more vibrant crescent shapes visible. He’d seen Z’s scars before, but these…these looked far worse.

“What could have done this to him?” Jane whispered as she got out her stethoscope.

Rhage looked at the evidence of violence and started to growl as he realized what the implement that caused them was. Pulling his own belt off, he held it tight and compared it to what was in Dean’s skin. He felt ready to kill something, his beast writhing slightly under his skin as he held his belt against one of the scars…it matched the width damn near perfectly. The buckle also matched the other marks left behind.

“His sire better hope I never get my hands on him,” he snarled, putting his belt back on.

“Sam didn’t have anything like this on him,” Jane said, continuing her exam.

“My guess is Dean made sure he was their daddy’s punching bag so Sam would never have to. Bet his younger brother has no idea what he’s went through,” Rhage snapped, taking a deep breath and letting Jane finish with drawing blood.

“He’s healthy,” Jane told him. “His color is great…he’s going to feel amazing once he’s rested I’ll bet. I’m heading over to Havers’ to have his and Sam’s blood tested…see if we can find out their bloodline for some answers.”

Rhage nodded. “I’ll go make my report to Wrath.” He turned to Katya. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate waking up and seeing you here. Would you mind watching over him?”

“It would be a pleasure, sire,” she said with a nod. “I’ll let you know if he becomes distressed or is in pain.”

“Good deal, female,” he told her as he left. “Good deal.”

 

*Dean*

 

He woke up in near darkness, a soft light keeping the room barely illuminated. Groaning softly, he rolled onto his back. Taking a deep breath, he took an assessment of himself. He had a slight headache. His skin…felt tingly, real sensitive. His whole body felt tired, even though he could tell he’d slept for far longer than his usual 4 hours. Hearing a toilet flush, he turned towards the source of light. The door of a bathroom opened and he hissed in discomfort from the bright light, turning his face away.

“My apologies, Dean,” he heard Katya say as he slowly sat up. “It’s good to see you’re awake.”

Dean froze…remembering what had transpired…however long ago it was. The pain…the drinking. God…he wanted it again. Feeling a tingle in his upper jaw, he felt…something protrude into his mouth. He trembled as he ran his tongue over his teeth. They…his eyes popped wide as the realization hit him. He scrambled to his feet and nearly ended up on the floor from a combination of getting tangled in the blanket and his body just not cooperating.

“Take it easy,” Katya said to him, keeping her voice soft.

“I…I have to…,” he stammered, unable to complete the sentence as he finally struggled to his feet and got a good look at himself in the floor length mirror he found in the bathroom.

He was tall…taller than their dad. His body was filled out…stacked with pure muscle. His face was the same…just bigger, proportioned to his new, bigger body. The anti-possession tattoo over his heart was distorted to all hell. And it was faded? He’d just gotten it touched up a few months ago. His hands shook as he grabbed onto the sink just off to his right. Leaning in closer to the mirror…he opened his mouth. Fangs. He had fangs…just like the other men they’d just met.

 _“Wait until I get my hands on you again, boy,”_ he heard his father say in his head. He could practically see the man; standing straight, pulling his belt from his jeans and a look of murder on his face. _“You’ll pay for this, blood-sucker. And the belt’s just to start.”_

Feeling a hand on his arm, he turned and back away. Katya came towards him.

“Easy, Dean,” she said to him, approaching carefully. “You’re ok. You came through just fine. Sam’s just fine. No one here is going to hurt you.”

 _“I taught you better than that, Dean,”_ his father’s voice snapped again. _“She should already be dead by now. Then again…you were always too soft for your own good.”_

He growled at the thought. Katya…has been nothing but good to him. She helped him when he was suffering, was trying to help him now.

 _“You talking back to me, Dean?!”_ the voice in his head shouted.

Dean held his head and squeezed.

“Shut up!” he shouted aloud, not caring how crazy he looked. “Shut up!”

When Katya reached out to him again, he reacted. Lunging at her, he pinned her to the wall, hands around her throat.

 _“Good boy, Dean,”_ he could hear his father laugh.

Shaking his head, Dean let her go. Seeing fear in her eyes as she shrank back from him…he felt sick. How could he…how could he do that to someone who was only trying to help him? Panicking, Dean ran out of the bathroom and bolted out of the room. He had to get out…had to run, before he did something worse. Dean bolted left, looking for a way out. Careening around a corner, he ran smack into someone. He ended up on his ass. Looking up, he saw it was the blonde from earlier…Rhage.

“Whoa buddy!” he exclaimed, grabbing hold of his wrist. “Easy cowboy…got to learn to walk before you run.”

He pulled back and hissed at the guy, getting on his feet and backing away, holding himself. Rhage frowned and stalked towards him.

“Get away from me!” Dean shouted, baring his new hardware at the guy.

“Dean?” he heard an all too familiar voice ask.

He stopped and looked up. Dread hit him in the gut hard. Sam stood before him…but he was…like him now. Sam was still taller than him by at least 4 inches. He was always built lean, but he was clearly carrying a lot more muscle now on his larger frame. Sam moved towards him slowly. Dean backed away.

 _“You useless waste of life,”_ the voice of his father told him as he felt tears running down his face. _“I gave you one job…keep Sam safe. He’s not even human anymore. All because of you. Why don’t you jump out a window and stop ruining everyone?”_

“Not you too, Sammy,” he sobbed, backing away from him. When he hit the wall, he kept moving. Until he ended up backed up into a corner. “Oh god…no.”

Again, in panic and with the shit going through his head, when someone touched him…his body reacted. He pounced, taking them down to the floor and socking them in the jaw. They tried to push him off, but he grappled with them, keeping the upper hand as he continued to fight. Until Sam came up behind him and grabbed him, putting him in a head hold. Dean growled and bucked as he was pulled off his prey. He needed…he didn’t know what he needed right now.

“What the hell is going on out here?!” he heard Wrath shout.

He didn’t hear the response…he couldn’t stop himself from trying to get out of his brother’s hold. When the guy with the tattoos got in his face, Dean bared his fangs and fought against Sam’s hold harder.

“Let’s calm down, shall we?” the guy told him, his voice soft.

Sam adjusted his hold on him, exposing Dean's neck. He growled as the guy placed his hands around his throat gently. He felt leather against the right side of his throat…a glove. He pressed his thumbs against the veins running up either side of his throat hard, stroking both in a slow rhythm.

“Come on now…,” the guy whispered. “Just breathe. In and out…nice and slow.”

When Sam got his legs around his own, keeping him still, he stared at the guy and slowly…started to do as he asked. As he followed his pattern of breathing, Dean felt the panic start to recede. He let himself relax more and more, Sam’s hold easing up. Several minutes went by before he let out a shaky breath and just eased onto his knees, the fight in him gone.

“Holy fuck, Dean,” he heard Sam growl. “Your…your back. I knew Dad rode you hard…but I never thought he’d do something like this.”

Shame made him look at the floor before pulling himself back to his feet. He sighed and finally looked up at his younger brother.

“It was better me than you whenever you just asked to do the stuff a normal kid wanted to do,” he said. “Dad…there were a number of times he went for his belt whenever you just wanted to go out.” He clenched his jaw as he recalled the beatings. He turned to Rhage, wincing when he saw the bruises on his face. “Sorry for the love tap.”

“Hell of a tap,” Rhage muttered. His face grew hard. “What was done to you…wasn’t right.”

He said nothing, looking down at himself…and noticing he was very naked. Blood hit his face as he covered himself, knowing that there was at least one woman in the house…possibly kids. Wrath came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not going to hold what happened against you, Dean,” the male told him quietly. “You’ve been through the wringer. But you will be talking to someone. I don’t want a repeat of this episode if we can help it. We clear?” Dean nodded, without looking up. “Good deal. Now…your brother rebounded quicker than you did, most likely because he hadn’t been on the verge for as long as you were. He’s going to be safe here…he’ll even be sitting with me for a while, talking.” Wrath looked in Sam’s direction and smiled a little. “He’s a curious one. You…why don’t you let Rhage take you back to your room and spend a little more time with Katya? She told me she fancies you.”

“I’m not sure about that,” he muttered as Rhage took hold of his shoulder and walked him back to his room.

Dean…was quite surprised to find Katya in his room still. She looked at him warily. Rhage didn’t miss the look she gave him.

“It’s ok, Chosen,” Rhage told her. “He was having a manic episode, but he’s ok now. He didn’t mean whatever he did.”

“Is that true?” she asked him.

“Yes, it’s true,” Dean told her, looking her in the eye. “I never wanted to hurt you. My…father…it’s complicated.”

“Does it have to do with the scars you bear?” she asked him as he sat on the bed next to her, Rhage leaving them alone.

He nodded, feeling ashamed of how he’d gotten the scars. All his failings…he didn’t deserve to be in the same room with someone so lovely…someone who clearly was innocent of the violence you could find in the world.

“You didn’t deserve it,” she finally said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “No one deserves to be hurt like that…especially by their loved ones, by the ones that are supposed to protect them.”

Dean wanted to argue that he’d deserved every lash he got…but found he preferred just enjoying the feel of her hand on his sensitive skin. It was nice, warming him from the inside out.

“Would you like assistance with washing, sire?” Katya asked him, getting to her feet.

“Please…call me Dean,” he told her, getting back on his feet slowly. “And a shower sounds like heaven right now.”

He followed her into the bathroom, his eyes roaming over her body in that simple robe. She had the water going quickly and he got in under the spray. It hurt a little, clearly still tender from the transition. But that was ignored as he watched her get in with him. She was…perfect. He sat on a bench in the massive shower stall, watching intently as Katya squeezed shampoo in her hand and leaned in close. His eyes closed as she lathered his hair, her fingers scratching his scalp pleasantly.

When she sat at his left and her leg just brushed against his outer thigh, he froze. He felt a tightening in his lower belly. He quickly rinsed his hair and looked down in his lap. He was hard. For the first time in his miserable life…he was standing at attention.

“Hell of a time for this,” he muttered.

He could feel his face get hot from the blush, riding up his throat and making his ears burn as he stared at the long length twitching between his legs. Dean turned to look at Katya to explain, but the words died in his throat. She gave him a knowing smile as she grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it with soap.

“There’s no need to feel embarrassed, Dean,” she told him, no judgment in her voice. “It’s normal for our kind. And I’d be pleased to be with you.”

A low groan ripped out from his throat as she gripped his cock in her right hand, her left taking the cloth and washing his body gently. She molded herself to his side as she stroked him.

“Damn that feels so good,” he growled, letting his head fall back and his hips move into her strokes. “I…I won’t last long…”

“Shh,” Katya purred in his ear as she let go of his arousal before dropping to her knees and quickly washing the rest of him. “It’s ok. Just let go and enjoy it.”

Once he was clean, she used both hands on him, making him shout at the unexpected sensations. Looking down at her, Dean watched her smile up at him, then paid attention to what she was doing to him. He moaned her name a minute later, the coil in his stomach tightened and snapped as he came. She stroked him through the orgasm, wringing him dry. He panted like he ran a mile, letting his head fall back.

“Holy shit…,” he gasped, pulling her up to sit next to him. “That was…that was everything I’d ever heard it could be.”

Katya simply smiled and very gently cleaned his spent sex before standing and cleaning herself quickly. He watched intently. He wanted more. Turning off the water, he followed her back out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off quickly. He watched as she finished drying off, giving him another wide smile. Feeling that tight feeling again…he looked down.

“Again?” he asked softly to himself, confused as he got aroused again. “Thought it would take longer to recover…”

Seeing her reach for her robe, Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his body. He smiled a little as she gasped.

“Your turn, baby,” he purred, popping her feet off the ground as he put his mouth to hers.

He was at least confident with this. Just because his dick hadn’t worked before didn’t mean he couldn’t use other parts of himself. And he wanted the women he’d hooked up with to walk away feeling good. The kiss started off gentle, but she quickly grew hungry, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. Dean groaned, keeping their lips locked as he walked over to the bed, all but tossing her into it.

Prowling up her body, Dean put his hands on either side of her throat and kissed her again deeply. She was right there with him, her nails biting into his shoulders nicely. Pulling away from her mouth, he moved down her body. He stopped at her full breasts and latched onto a nipple, sucking hard. Her moaning his name had his cock twitching, more than ready to get to it. But he wanted her more than just wanting. He wanted her wrecked with need. Switching to her other breast, he smoothed his palms down her thighs, pulling her legs apart. Katya whined in the back of her throat.

“Please Dean,” she groaned. “I need you.”

“Soon, baby, soon,” he murmured against her skin as he kissed her ribs, then her stomach…moving lower. “I need to taste you first.”

He chuckled as Katya’s eyes went wide, his hand easing between her legs. Dean hissed and gripped the base of his cock with his free hand, squeezing roughly to keep from coming. She so wet and slippery…and baby smooth between her legs.

“Oh Katya,” he panted, releasing the hold on his dick as he looked at her between her legs. “So wet for me already.”

Dean eased to his knees on the floor at the end of the bed, pulling her legs over his shoulders. Holding her hips in his large hands, he dipped down and licked straight up the center of her. They both moaned each other’s names, their hips bucking of their own accord. When he felt her hands in his hair, Dean let loose with a throaty purr and sealed his mouth to her dripping sex.

He came again, completely untouched as he got a real taste of her, his tongue dipping deep. She was smooth and sweet…and the only thing he was hungry for right now. He ran his hands up from her hips and up to her breasts massaging, teasing as he settled in on his knees and feasted on her. Dean listened carefully to the sounds she made, his cock swelling in need yet again as he made her scream his name over and over. Pulling back from her to breathe for a second, he looked up her body.

She was all the over the place, his hands the only thing keeping her where he wanted her. Giving her one last lick, he moved back up her body, Katya stilling as he fit his hips between her legs, forcing them open wide. He let out a low hiss as his cock slid against the softest part of her. But before he could sink in deep like she clearly wanted him to do, he paused.

“Fuck,” he breathed, his head hanging loose on his shoulders. “I…we don’t have any condoms.”

Katya laughed softly, making him look at her. “Don’t worry; any illness transmitted this way doesn’t affect vampires and you’d have been cured of them if you’d had them from the change. And I’m not in my fertile time…so I can’t get pregnant.” She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his hips. “Please…don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled.

Taking himself in hand, Dean used his other hand to caress her sex before spreading her open and easing into her body. He bit his lower lip, the tips of his fangs drawing blood as he fought to go slow. Katya was so tight and wet for him, stretching to accommodate him.

“Dean,” she panted, her nails biting into his sides as he moved carefully. “More…please…”

“I don’t want to tear you up,” he groaned. “I don’t want to hurt you. Not like this.”

She shocked him when she growled. Tightening her legs around his waist, she forced him all the way in to the hilt.

“Fucking hell,” he breathed, moaning her name again as he came for the third time that evening. She was coming with him from that thrust, squeezing him deliciously. “Hang on honey.”

Still hard, Dean drove into her relentlessly, kissing her mouth. Pulling back a bit, he grabbed her legs and forced them off his waist and hooked her ankles onto his shoulders, folding her in half. She screamed his name as he kept pumping, a vicious growl boiling up from his chest as Katya came on him again and again. He couldn’t even keep count of how times either of them orgasmed.

He stopped for a moment, pulling her up into his arms, kissing her again. Katya put her arms around his neck. Dean marveled at his newfound strength as he held her up by the ass, moving her up and down. When she threw her head back and her throat was bared…he couldn’t stop himself. His fangs shot down from his jaw and he struck her hard. Katya screamed and came hard, fisting him tight as he fed again. His thrusts slowed, then stopped as he finished his feeding. Easing his fangs from her throat, instinct had him licking the bite. He kissed the bite, then made her look at him. Katya smiled and let him ease them back onto the bed, kissing her again.

“Are you ok?” he asked, pulling some of her hair back from her face. “I…didn’t hurt you?”

Katya smiled. “No. That…was amazing.”

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier,” he whispered, pulling her close as he eased onto his back, keeping her close.

“Shh,” she hushed him, laying her head on his broad chest. “It’s done and over. Rest now.”

He laughed softly. “Yes ma’am."


	4. 3

*Sam*

 

He winced as he crossed his legs when he sat down in a soft armchair right in front of Wrath’s desk. His cock was stubborn and was hard for the umpteenth time in the few hours he’d been awake after his change. And he’d rolled over to one of the Chosen that had fed him. It had taken him two hours to feel satiated and more himself. Hearing Wrath laugh as he sat down in his throne, Sam looked up.

“The perma-wood after transition is annoying as fuck,” he said. “Been there, done that. Just be careful with the females.”

Sam flushed with embarrassment and the king laughed again. He noticed he didn’t try to look at the papers on his desk, just moved his hands over it quickly.

“So The Blind King title is fact and not metaphor?” he asked.

Wrath nodded. “I used to have some sight. It had always sucked, but I could see some. A couple years before my son was born, I went completely blind. But I have George to help. My hearing and sense of smell have more than made up for the loss.” The king then folded his hands together. “I’d like to find out more about you and your brother. And my gut’s telling me you’ll be more forthcoming than your brother.”

“You’d be right,” Sam sighed. “It’s difficult for either of us to talk about. But it’s only fair you know about us since you took us in and helped us when you could have left us to die in the street last night.”

Wrath frowned. “My brothers and I have more honor than that. You both fought our enemy without knowing anything about them. You sensed evil and you reacted appropriately and helped preserve the life of great warriors and innocents of our race. None of us could have left you there like that.”

Sam felt touched at the praise from the…his King.

“We got into the Hunter life the night our mother was killed,” he began. “A demon had come and had killed her when she came to check on me in the middle of the night. I was six months old…Dean was 4. Our dad…all our lives, he was hard on us. I knew Dad was especially hard on Dean…starting when I was 8, Dean 12. That’s when I found out that monsters were real. I was with my brother when Dad was out on a hunt. I confronted Dad and he gave me the talk…that’s when I noticed that Dean was never naked or undressed around me. Looking back, that must have been when he started getting the beatings.”

“It’s always made me sick how horrible humans can be…even to the ones they love,” Wrath growled.

Sam sighed heavily. “I imagine humanity aren’t the only species capable of great cruelty to the ones they love.”

“You’d be right,” Wrath sighed. “Butch’s mate, Marissa, has started setting up a social services program and has a shelter for battered females and their young. That’s where the female from the night you were brought in was taken. It’s going well, but still a work in progress.” He looked right at Sam. “Please continue.”

“Right,” Sam said, rearranging himself in the sweats that Butch was gracious enough to let him borrow. Given anyone else’s would have been too short on him. “I managed to graduate high school, even with the constant moving from job to job and got accepted to Stanford. I ended up leaving that night and hitchhiked to California with my full ride scholarship. I was going to be a lawyer.” He paused to wipe his eyes. “That’s where I met Jessica. Even with my physical issues, she stuck with me and I loved her for it. Dean came around one night, saying he couldn’t find Dad, that he’d went on a hunting trip and hadn’t checked in with him. I went with him to the job to find him. When it was over, I…I found Jess…dead, on the ceiling.”

“Fucking hell,” Wrath muttered.

“Dean got me out when the place went up in flames,” Sam said, unable to stop now. “We kept looking for the demon that did this and we found him a couple of times. Eventually, we found out me and some other kids born around the same time were fed demon blood, to give us psychic powers. The demon was looking to create a General for when he helped Lucifer get free from his cage in Hell. We stopped a gate to Hell from being opened. We did kill the demon that had torn our family apart that night. We got our revenge, but at a cost. I got killed during this and Dean made a deal…I get brought back…he got one year of life. Then I had to watch him get torn apart by hellhounds and die. He was in Hell for four months, tortured endlessly.

That time was equal to 40 years in Hell. They…they wanted him to torture souls to get off the rack he was on and end his suffering. But he didn’t. He held out and an angel, Castiel, pulled him back out and brought him back. We eventually caught up to Lilith, another demon bent on having Lucifer freed and killed her as well. Not long after, we found out that she was supposed to be killed once all the other seals of Lucifer’s cage were broken. Because the first never broke…because Dean never caved in Hell, we completely averted the Apocalypse. We’ve been Hunting together ever since. I just…I couldn’t bring myself to try to go back to a normal life. Over the last year or so…I’ve been doing everything I can to keep Dean away from John. The man…I think he’s lost his mind.”

Wrath let out a low whistle. “If I weren’t a vampire and know that there’s other shit out there that’s a lot worse…I would have said you were crazy and had you put away.”

“We actually did that for a case,” Sam said with a chuckle. “Wasn’t hard to get in. Getting out was the bitch.” Sam frowned. “I have no idea what we’re going to do now. Even if we could go out in daylight…we’d have to constantly have access to females. And I really don’t like the idea of having to go to several humans to get enough. I don’t want to kill someone on accident.”

“You two are welcome to stick around here,” Wrath told him. “We can always use more soldiers against the _lessers_.”

“It would definitely be best if we stick around. For a while anyway,” Sam nodded. “We have a lot to learn.”

“That you do,” Wrath told him. “You sound tired. Why don’t you head to bed and I’ll have some food sent up?”

“Sounds great,” Sam sighed. “Thank you again.”

The king nodded and reached for the phone on his desk. When he got back to his room, Sam couldn’t help but smile a little when he heard some loud groans coming from Dean’s room. Sounded like he was at least over the episode he’d had earlier. God…those marks were going to haunt him for a while. He was a little surprised to find two new Chosen waiting for him in his room. One was a petite brunette, the other a taller, raven haired beauty.

“Good evening, sire,” they said in turn. “It was requested we come to assure that you are well fed.”

The brunette blushed when she looked at him. “I’m Josephine. And this is my Chosen sister, Analya.”

He smiled a little as he sauntered in, taking off his shirt carefully. Both Chosen blushed as he pulled them both against him. Sam had a seat on the end of the bed, pulling Josephine into his lap. She gasped in surprise when she felt his erection.

“Relax,” he whispered to her. “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t wish to do.”

“Of course, sire,” she said, her eyes cast down. “I…I’ve just never been this close to a male.”

He gave her a soft smile, reaching up and running a hand through her hair. He took her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Sam purred as she responded to him, opening to him. Feeling Analya tug at his sweats, he moved to where she could get them off him. Spreading his legs, he kept Josephine balanced on his right thigh.

“Sam,” she breathed when he pulled back from her mouth, moving to her throat. “Please…take what you need.”

He groaned as Analya gripped his cock and sucked him. Growling low in his throat, he bit Josephine, drinking hard as his hips started moving. Analya had a good hold on him, was drawing it out for him. Having gotten his fill, he licked the bite to seal it. Josephine was panting, her body pressing against his.

“Thank you,” he told her.

Josephine blushed heavily, leaning in and kissing his cheek before moving off him. Analya took it upon herself to push him back on the bed, crawling up his thighs. Sam groaned as she impaled herself on him, riding him slowly. He held onto her hips lightly, guiding her movements.

“Fuck…that’s good,” he moaned, letting his hands move up from her hips to her breasts, palming them through the thin dress she was wearing.

Looking over to his left, he saw Josephine was sitting there, her thighs sawing against themselves, her face still flushed. Putting his hands on Analya’s hips again, he held her still for a moment, still buried deep in her body.

“Come here, Chosen,” he purred, reaching out to her.

She hesitated, but she stood up and undid her dress. Josephine let it fall to the floor and got back up on the bed. He pulled her close. Josephine let out a squeak in surprise as Sam eased her over him, facing her sister.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he helped her position herself over his head, her thighs spread for him perfectly.

“I’d like to give my thanks to you,” he told her, gently biting the pale skin of her inner thigh. “If you’re comfortable.”

“Please,” she pleaded softly. “I’ve…I’ve never been able to bring myself to…”

“It’s ok,” he sighed, pulling her closer. “Just relax. You can continue Analya.”

Sam eased Josephine closer to his mouth. He brushed against her bare, slick flesh with his lips before he dipped his tongue into her body. The loud moan she let out emboldened him, working her harder as he bucked his hips into Analya.

“Dear Virgin…,” Josephine panted, moving her hips against his face. “Never thought it would feel this good.”

He growled deep in his throat as he found what drove her wild, shuddering all over as he came. Sam continued like this through another two orgasms for himself, countless for the lovely, petite female straddling his face. When he pulled away from her, she whined.

“I…I need more,” she whimpered. “But…I’m…”

“Virgin?” he asked her quietly.

She nodded as Analya got off him. Rolling them, he prowled up the bed, getting on top of the slender female. Bless her, Josephine was right there with him, spreading her legs as wide as she could to give him room. Kissing her again, Sam carefully positioned himself and pushed in hard. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he could feel them break skin as he eased into her, pausing when he felt resistance. She pulled back from their kiss and panted hard.

“You ok?” he asked, pulling her hair back from her face.

“Y…yes,” she stuttered, “I…”

“Do you want to stop?”

She shook her head. “I know this part can hurt. Just get it over with. Please…”

He nodded, tucking his face against the left side of her neck. As he ran the tips of his fangs along her jugular, Sam pulled back and gave one hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt in one stroke. He’d expected her to cling to him and cry out in pain. Instead, he felt her hips move with abandon under him as he felt the telltale beginning of an orgasm for her. He hissed and bit her again, pumping into her relentlessly. Feeling her nails dig in further and scratch down his back, he came again, moaning around her throat. After one last mouthful of her, he pulled away and sealed the bite. After making her come for him over and over, he spent himself one last time before his body went lax and calm. Josephine followed him as he moved off her, not wanting to crush her.

Looking up, he noticed Analya had left them alone. As Josephine curled against him, he held her close. He’d not realized how much he missed being this close to someone. He’d not really been this close to anyone since Jess. He let out a deep breath and took hold of the Chosen’s hand, looking it over as he stroked her fine skin.

“What is this supposed to be?” Josephine asked him, her fingers lightly running over his severely distorted tattoo.

“It’s a special symbol that protects you from being possessed by demons,” he explained. “I was possessed once. When we finally got the thing out of me, I went and had it done. My brother did too. It gave us security.”

“Are you going to go fight with the other warriors?” she asked him softly.

“Maybe,” he told her. “I’m not really sure what Dean and I plan to do now. Our lives have been turned upside down. But we’ll be staying here for now, at the very least.”

He felt her nod in understanding. “I’ll add you both to my prayers to the Virgin Scribe for your safety and good fortune in battle. And I’d be honored to come and service your needs any time. Until you depart…or find a mate.”

“I don’t know about the mate part,” he said. “But I will keep your offer in mind. Thank you.”

Sam kissed her forehead and went to use the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

“Master Sam,” an older, jovial voice said from the other side of his door. “I have a meal for you and your guests. Are you receiving?”

“Sure,” he called, quickly pulling his sweats back on.

Opening the door, a short, older man dressed in full butler attire came inside, pushing a large cart of food inside. The guy was slightly bent, most likely due to his age, his face marred by heavy lines. The guy reminded him of a friendly old bloodhound, wanting nothing more than to please their master.

“My name is Fritz; I’m the head _doggen_ of the household. Just kindly leave the cart outside the door when you have finished and I’ll come by to get it,” the butler told him.  
Sam looked at him in confusion. “ _Doggen_?”

“Forgive me, sire,” Fritz said with a slight bow. “I forget you were raised human. We are a subspecies of the vampire race. We live to serve the race. We don’t live as long, but we can go out in daylight.”

“You’re not…enslaved, are you?” Sam asked.

“Not at all,” Fritz replied. “We’ve served in this fashion for as long as anyone can remember. It’s a great honor to serve and ensure the lives herein are happy and healthy ones. Now…is there anything else you need?”

“Actually, I could use some new clothes,” Sam answered after a moment.

Fritz’s eyes lit up and he pulled a measuring tape from his pocket. The old man was quick with getting measurements and double checking the size of the sweats he was currently wearing.

“Is there anything in particular I can get for you?” he asked.

“It doesn’t have to be anything fancy,” Sam replied. “Jeans, t-shirts, a couple pairs of sweats. Shirts like the one I had when I came here. But…I could also use a couple of suits. Shoes..." He sighed heavily. "Just get everything.”

“Should I go and ask Master Dean if he’d like anything?”

“I would,” Sam told him. “Thanks again, Fritz.”

“The pleasure is mine,” the butler told him as he left.

He felt a little guilty about asking for so much. It wasn’t his money getting spent. But surely Fritz wouldn’t have asked if he hadn’t already been told to do it. He put the thought aside as his stomach growled when he got a good smell of the food that had been brought. Josephine had gotten redressed and came towards, having a seat the table the cart was beside. Smiling a little, he sat beside her, grabbing plates from the cart.


	5. 4

*Dean*

 

“Do we really have to do this?” he groused, folding his arms over his chest as he slouched in his seat, waiting in the Brotherhood’s clinic for their physician, Doc Jane.

It had been unnerving and awkward when they’d first met the Brotherhood’s private physician…and mate to the vampire with the face tats, Vishous. Then again, they didn’t meet many ghosts that weren’t trying to kill them. He’d had to lock himself in a bathroom when he’d tried to run her through with a fire poker until they’d calmed V down. The guy had given him the silent treatment for 3 days and looked like he’d wanted to hang him out to dry.

“I don’t like the poking and prodding either,” Sam sighed as he read through the primer in the Old Language that Marissa had been so kind to put together for him. “But I’d rather get their Seal of Approval on our health. Otherwise, they’ll just keep us cooped up until we cave.”

“What are you reading?” Dean asked.

“It’s a workbook really,” he replied. “On the Old Language. I’ve heard it spoken among a lot of the household and I figured I’d learn it. It’s a lot like Latin really.”

“How did I end up with a such a huge nerd for a brother?” Dean asked, playfully mocking him.

“Jerk,” he snapped, a smile on his face as he kept reading.

“Bitch,” Dean muttered, lightly hitting his shoulder.

“Alright, Winchesters,” they heard a female voice call. “Both of you in here now.”

They both got up and went into the exam room together. Jane was turning on her stool from a laptop to face them. She gestured to the exam table. “You first Dean.”

He growled low in his throat in protest, but got on the table, removing his new AC/DC shirt. Jane did the standard checks for any run of the mill checkup. She was at least quick and efficient. He tensed when she went around to his back.

“You’re fit as a fiddle,” she told him. “Hmm…guess V was right.”

“About what?” he asked.

“The scars on your back are gone,” she told him.

“How?” he asked, shocked. “Most of those…were very old.”

“V told me that unless there was salt present in wounds that scar or in tattoo ink, they will distort and fade out after transition,” she explained. “But he told me if you guys want ink…just let him know. He’s certified.”

Dean nodded, keeping it in mind.

“Time for measurements,” she told him. “You up and off. Sam…get on the table.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he heard Sam say as he got off the table.

Dean walked with her to the corner, to the scale.

“Let’s see,” she said, grabbing a chair as he got himself in position on the scale, back to the wall. She had to climb on the chair to reach the top of his head to read his height measurement. “6’4”. Ok…turn please.” He turned around and settled himself on the scale as she moved the weights around to balance. “285 lbs. I wouldn’t be surprised if you gain any more weight. Given how tall both of you are…it wouldn’t surprise me if either of you top out around 300+, considering it’d be muscle. I just got your bloodline results today and we’ll be going upstairs for a house meeting regarding that. It really wouldn’t surprise me if we find a Brother is in your bloodline. And we’re all done with you, Dean.”

While Sam went through his exam, he looked at his back in a nearby mirror. His skin was unmarred, perfect. But he could still see what had been there before. He could still feel the belt as it had struck him hard, sometimes having to be peeled from his raw and bleeding flesh. Not wanting a repeat of his father’s voice in his head, he looked away as Sam was led over for his measurements. He put his shirt back on.

“Ok Sam,” Jane said as she stretched up over his head. “Wow… 6’9”. That’s a new record for the house. Turn please.” A couple minutes went by. “305lbs. How have the two of you been feeling lately? Any sudden aches or pains? Any issues with your plumbing, if you catch my drift?”

“Everything’s been pretty awesome actually,” Dean replied after a few minutes. “I feel amazing. I’ve hit the gym the last few days and it feels good to push until I get tired.” He gave her a smirk. “And just ask Katya how my plumbing’s working.”

Jane laughed and turned to Sam.

“Everything’s been good with me too,” he said with a shrug. “No complaints here. Now, anyway. Those first few days were…uncomfortable.”

Dean winced, thinking about how many times he and Katya had had sex. It had been amazing…but getting hard every fifteen, twenty minutes left him a bit chafed.

“For being two weeks out of transition, you both look great,” Jane said, writing notes in their charts. “You guys are clear for any training the Brothers want to put you through.”

She grabbed a sealed envelope and headed out. They followed her, still getting used to navigate the seemingly endless halls of the training center, located just below the mansion. Once back in the main house, they could hear talking from the floor above them.

“Sounds like we’re right on time,” Jane said as they went up the stairs and went straight into Wrath’s study.

The whole household was there, seated in various chairs or on sofas that had been brought in. Dean tensed again, feeling a bit like a bug under glass as he and Sam both had a seat in the chairs provided…at the center of the room. Directly in front of Wrath. Jane went forward and handed the envelope over to Beth. The king stood before them.

“We’re all gathered here in order to go over the results of Dean and Sam’s bloodline tests,” Wrath said to the room. “It’s clear they are of our race…but I feel they have earned the right to know of any family they may have.”

Everyone in attendance nodded. Dean felt a little touched. He still didn’t really know a lot of those gathered here, but…he felt closer to these near complete strangers than his Dad.

 _“It’s all lies, boy,”_ his dad’s voice growled. _“They need to die. They are monsters…you’re a Hunter. For once in your life, do what you were trained to do. Or do I have to help you again?”_

He ignored the voice, reaching for Sam’s hand and grabbing it hard. After this…he’d need to speak with Mary. As much as he hated the forced sessions, he was going to need it today.

“Beth, my lovely queen,” Wrath said, turning to his mate. “Would you do the honors?”

“Of course, my love,” she replied, opening the envelope.

The room went dead silent as she pulled the results free.

“Regarding the newly transitioned males Samuel Winchester and Dean Winchester,” she read. “They are…oh my.”

“What is it, _leelan_?” Wrath asked softly, concern in his words.

“You need to sit down, Wrath,” she replied. “All of you…I’d grab a seat right now.”

Dean got a little worried as she weaved a bit to get to a chair.

She then cleared her throat and started again. “Regarding the newly transitioned males; Samuel Winchester and Dean Winchester…their lineage is as follows. Dean and Samuel Winchester, sons of half-breed male John Winchester, grandsons of the Black Dagger warrior Rhage.”

Dean felt dizzy as he slowly turned to Rhage. They stared at each other, completely speechless. His mate, Mary, had tears in her eyes, just as shocked. Their adopted daughter, Bitty, tilted her head in question. She then turned and looked over at Beth.

“They are of my father’s line?” she asked simply.

Beth nodded. The girl’s face lit up and she had the biggest smile on her face. She launched herself at him and hugged him tight. He put his arms around her, smiling a little.

“I take it you were…very friendly with a lot of females,” Sam said carefully as Bitty came and gave him a hug too.

Rhage nodded, still pale from the news. “I was usually careful to ensure to use protection with humans…but there were times when I couldn’t be as careful. You guys haven’t seen it yet…but I was cursed when I was still young by our deity, the Scribe Virgin. Anytime I get worked up or stressed, whether from fighting, sex or protecting my family…I’ll change into a huge dragon. It’s gotten better and it’s a permanent part of me as part of a deal to keep Mary with me. Back then, I could’ve been so juiced that I needed to do something about it and I wasn’t as careful.” He hung his head in shame.

“Could…could our Dad have known about this the whole time and just never told us?” Sam asked.

“Likely no,” Rhage told them. “Mary is the only human that I ever told what I was or anything about our kind. Honestly, it’s probably a case of your grandmother having come up to the city and ending up going home pregnant with your father and no one ever questioned it. Then again…who knows.”

“Do the details really matter now?” Mary asked, getting to her feet. “Both of you come here and give me a hug.”

Dean blushed, doing as he was told and hugging her.

“Are you going to make me call you grandma now?” he asked playfully.

She smacked his arm and gave him a look of mock anger. “You’ll do no such thing! No matter where you fall on this family tree…you’re a son to me. To us.”

 _“Clearly there’s something defective with you and Sam,”_ John’s voice hissed in his mind. _“Taking after him…you disgust me.”_

He shivered as he held Mary tighter. Dean leaned in closer to her.

“Can…can we go take a walk?” he asked softly. “Just the two of us?”

She nodded. “Go wait outside the room. I’ll be right there.”

Dean was quiet as he waited, taking her arm in his when she came back to him. They walked down the stairs together and went out to the gardens along the back of the house. The night was warm, but a slight chill could be felt to the air. Summer was ending soon. They walked in silence for a little while, admiring the perfectly groomed flower beds. Their walk eventually led them just inside the woods that hugged the back of the house.

“Is it wrong that I hate my father?” he asked her softly.

“Why do you feel you hate him?” Mary asked him simply.

“I hate that every time something good happens while I’m here,” he replied. “Every time something feels so right…I hear him in my head. He’s always berating me…wanting me to be the Hunter he raised me to be and…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He looked at her and both hated and loved the concern in her eyes. “All my life, I’ve been told that anything not human is evil. That it has to be destroyed. But…”

“You’ve run into times where everything wasn’t so black and white?” she finished.

Dean smiled a little, nodding.

“There was a hunt we were on when I turned 14,” he said. “Dragons.” He laughed at the look of surprise on her face. “That was the look on my face too. Our research told us they could take a somewhat human form and used it to lure their prey close before abducting them and eating them. My dad sent me to scout their possible lair. I was taken by them, not knowing my dad intended for that to happen. He didn’t tell me that they liked to abduct virgins. Naturally, once I came to, I sprung up to kill the monster that had taken me. What I found out…it was a family. A father, a young mother and two children; one was about 4…the other was my age.

The father had grabbed me not to eat me, like our research told me. They wanted me as a mate for their daughter, who was coming of age. I was with them for six weeks and I learned a lot about them. They weren’t the monsters fairy tales and the ancients texts said they were. Those that were abducted…only the ones found to have evil in their heart were eaten. The others…were mated to their children when they come of age, which after a special ritual…would allow the human to become one of their kind and then the newly mated pair would leave to make their own nest, their own family.”

He smiled a little. “Her name was Diatra. She was pretty…smart…so full of life. I grew to care for her and was honestly ok with spending my life with her. Granted, I didn't know I couldn't...perform at that time, I just thought I was a late bloomer to puberty. I was sad because my brother would get left behind…but I wanted to get away from my father. He’d sent me into unknown danger…didn’t tell me everything…I hadn’t seen him for weeks. He’d already been hitting me.”

His face fell and he started walked along the tree line again. “Three nights before the ritual…my Dad showed up. They were all asleep…and I was cuddling with Diatra. I got up…screamed for them to run…to fly away. But he’d already tied up everyone but Diatra. She ran…but he managed to rope her ankle and kept her grounded. That was the first and only time I ever fought back against him. Her dad had broken free, but Dad…he took his head off. Her mother was next. I fought tooth and nail…but I couldn’t save her little brother.”

He stopped and sat on a stump, hating the part that came next.

“He…he beat the shit out of me, calling me weak.” Tears fell and he hated how broken his voice was. “He called me a monster, that I was as bad as the things that took me. Diatra…she wasn’t a monster, just…different. John…John made her look at me and put a knife in my hands. He told me to kill her. I…I couldn’t. He held her by the neck, took my hand and forced the knife back into it. Holding my hand with the knife clenched in it…he made me kill her. All I could do was scream. I had to watch her die in front of me. Dad…dad beat me until I passed out while I held her body. I didn’t care anymore. He’d taken something precious from me.”

Mary sat next to him and he couldn’t stop.

“The beatings were daily after that…constant,” he sighed. “I cared for Sam, kept him away as much as I could from the cruelty I was experiencing. I was at fault for anything that went wrong. I was the monster now…to be kept in check.” He looked down at his much larger hands. “He was right…I’m a monster.”

He looked up when he felt her hands on his face.

“Dean…you listen to me right now. You are NOT a monster. You're the furthest you can get from that word. Whatever you’re feeling towards your Dad…it’s ok. It’s ok to feel what you feel. It’s your life, your emotions. They don’t make sense sometimes…they just are what they are. That man…he may be your dad by blood. But that man is NOT your father. He lost that title a long time ago. You have us now. We’re your family.” She pressed her forehead to his hard. “I am so sorry for the loss…the pain you’ve had to endure. But we are here for you. Never forget that.”

Dean took a deep breath and let his eyes close as they stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime.

“I’ve…I’ve never been able to tell anyone that story,” he sighed. “Not even Bobby.”

“Bobby?” Mary asked. “Friend?”

He nodded. “He’s a friend of our dad’s. We stayed with him quite a bit when we were young, sometimes when we were older and he had a big hunt. The man never hit us…was a bit short, but more patient than dad was. I can remember when I was around six or seven, Bobby wanted Dad to leave us with him, let us stop hunting. Dad refused.”

He ran his hands through his hair.

“Damn it. We need to call him and we need to explain what’s happened to us. He sent us on the job that brought us out here and no doubt our phones have countless messages from him. The last thing I want is him either coming out here without us knowing or worse.”

“Might as well go talk to Wrath about that,” Mary told him, getting to her feet. “He’s the King; everything goes through him.”

“Alright then,” he sighed. “I just hope he takes it well.”

“The people who really care about you can surprise you,” Mary told him, taking hold of his hand.

He smiled. “I hate talking about stuff like this. But…thank you.”

“Any time…son,” she replied.

Dean took his hand back and put it around her shoulders as they walked back to the house…feeling a little lighter.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys tell Bobby.

*Sam*

 

“I don’t like this,” Wrath sighed after Dean finished explaining about their close friend, Bobby Singer. “Even if he lives way out in South Dakota…it’s a security risk.”

“And if we don’t explain this to him,” Sam spoke up. “He’s going to tell our Dad and they’ll both come out here. Bobby is pretty good about listening to us and have given some supernatural creatures a fair shake. But our Dad…you know what he’s capable of. I’d rather avoid him coming here. Plus…Bobby can run some interference for us with him.”

“Fine,” Wrath snarled. “You call him. Tell him he’s getting his ass flown up here so we can meet him. Might as well make sure he knows who he’s dealing with.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean told him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” the king told him. “If he tries anything stupid, he’s getting planted in a pine box, feel me?”

“Loud and clear,” they both replied.

He nodded. “Go and get your phone from V to make the call. And have him run a background check on him too.”

“You ok, Dean?” he asked as they headed for the tunnel to go over to The Pit, the gatehouse V and Butch lived in with their mates. “After that announcement…you seemed real distant. And you and Mary…”

“I…I needed to talk to her,” Dean admitted to him. “You know how I am about the chick flick moments. As much as I want to flay my skin off during our sessions, they are helping. And I really needed one after what we just found out. It’s hard to believe something like this could happen.”

“In our family?” Sam laughed. “You kidding?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh too. When they got to the Pit’s front door, they knocked. Butch answered, wearing slacks and no shirt.

“What can we do for you boys?” he asked, letting them in.

“We need to see Vishous,” Sam answered, walking in to the living room.

“Already running a background check on your buddy Singer,” he called out from behind a mountain of computer hardware. “And before you ask, mind reader, remember? He needs to seriously upgrade his computer. I’m looking through his PC as we speak. Your boy better hope the cops never get a warrant for his place.”

“Hunting and running a salvage yard doesn’t exactly give him the cash to have fucking NASA in his living room,” Dean said with a smirk. “Unlike some people we know. And last I heard, the sheriff out there is in the know and can help cover up stuff for him.”

“I always thought of my toys being more CIA, but who am I to know?” V joked back. He tossed him his old phone. “That’s going to be the last call off that phone. I got brand new ones for you that I’ve kitted out. It’ll be the most secure phone you’ve ever had. I’ll also be getting you two new laptops and tablets, also done up my way. And I’ll warn you right now…you use any of them for porn…I’m going to know.”

While Dean was preoccupied with V and the ‘no porn on the new computers’ rule, Sam quickly found Bobby’s number and hit ‘Call’. It rang twice and picked up.

“Where the hell have you two been?” he heard Bobby’s usual gruff voice snap, completely irritated. “You called me after your last job…then nothing! I thought you two were dead! Damn idjits…”

“You…you didn’t call our dad, did you?” he asked, tensing.

“Hell no!” he shouted. “Honestly, I hate even mentioning your daddy any more. He showed up here maybe a week ago asking where you two were. I told him you just finished the job I sent you on and you boys were heading to Las Vegas for a while. He didn’t really seem to care. And before you ask…he went through the usual tests. He’s still human and not possessed. Just good old-fashioned crazy with a short temper.”

“Thanks for that, Bobby,” Sam said. “Listen…we didn’t mean to make you worry. But…let’s just say that we nearly did die that night.”

“Get an accident?” the older man asked, concern the only thing left in his voice.

“Bobby…we need you come up to Caldwell. Now,” Sam said. “What happened to us…why we weren’t in touch, it’s huge, man. Listen, we’re ok. Hell, we’re better than we’ve ever been and we’re with some great people that we really need you to meet.”

Bobby sighed. “I can be there in a few days.”

“Actually…they’ve already got a flight and pick up scheduled for you. It’s out of the airport about two hours from your place. It’s going to leave in about four hours,” Sam read off the screen V turned towards him. Says to go to Departures and give your name; American Airlines, Flight 1040. A car will be there to pick you up, look for a sign for ‘Robert Singer’.”

“I hate to fly,” he growled.

“It’s first class,” Sam read off, hoping to placate him.

“Alright. See you boys soon,” he said before hanging up.

“So…now what?” Sam said, tossing the phone back to Vishous.

“Want to play pool?” Butch asked. Vishous rolled his eyes.

“Come on, cop,” V sighed. “That’s not fair…these two are no match.”

Dean smirked. “Want to put your money where your mouth is, V?”

He barked out a laugh. “I’d hate to take your lunch money from you, Dean…but sure. Say…$500 a game?”

“You’re on,” Dean replied, patting his pocket. “Damn, I left my wallet in my room. I’ll meet you guys in—”

Sam jumped back as Dean just…disappeared.

“What the fuck?!” he shouted. “Where did he go?”

Before anybody could even respond, Dean reappeared again, in the exact same spot. He looked shocked as well, his wallet now in his hand.

“The hell just happened?!” he asked, “One second I’m here and the next…I’m standing in front of my dresser.”

Vishous barked out a laugh. “Did you have a clear picture in your head of where your wallet was?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied.

V came out from behind his computers and gave him a pat on the back. “Congrats, my friend. You just successfully dematerialized.”

“Wait…we can do that?” Sam asked. “Just…poof, from one place to the next?”

“You have to know your destination, you can’t carry anything heavy and you can’t go through steel,” V replied. “But yeah. Granted, given you’re both half-breeds it’s kind of 50/50 if you have any of the abilities we have as vampires.”

Dean’s grin got wider and Sam could see the glint of mischief in his eyes. He disappeared again.

“Dean with the ability to essentially teleport,” Sam muttered. “Great. Watch out world.” Sam paled. “I better hide my shampoo.”

“Why would you do that?” Butch asked, V’s eyebrow hiking up in question.

“If he’s in the mood I think he’s in and with him able to just come and go in an instant…he may put Nair in my shampoo again.” When they both still looked at him funny, he sighed heavily. “It’s a hair remover.”

Sam turned red with embarrassment when the two of them started laughing so hard he thought they’d keel over from oxygen deprivation.

“He…he’s done that before?” Butch managed to get out.

“I was 13,” Sam replied. “And I’d had a date that night.”

Butch and V laughed. “Come on, let’s kill some time before Singer shows up.”

“I’ll warn you guys,” he sighed. “Dean and I have been hustling pool since we could hold a cue.”

“I think we’ll be fine,” Butch chuckled.

Sam shrugged. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

Hours later…

 

They were just about to sit down for Last Meal when they heard Fritz return.

“Moment of truth,” Sam said as they turned from going into the dining room and stood in the foyer. “Ready, Dean?”

“As ready as I can be,” his brother sighed.

“Holy shit,” Bobby said as he entered, looking around the foyer. “Damn…talk about money.”

“You get used to it,” he called, him and Dean stopping at the center of the foyer.

Bobby looked right at them. As their friend’s eyes went wide, he felt like he was a kid again. He approached slowly, giving a low whistle.

“Damn boys,” he said, circling around them. “You…I don’t even know what to say.”

“Tell us about it,” Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. “If you hadn’t sent us up here…we would have been dead.” Dean then gave him a wide grin, showing off his fangs. Bobby went visibly pale. But he stood his ground. “But check this out.”

Dean dematerialized, just up and disappeared.

“Balls!” Bobby exclaimed in surprise. “What the hell?”

“Up here!” he heard Dean shout.

Sam turned and rolled his eyes. Sure enough, Dean was sitting up on the railing on the second floor, to the left of the staircase. He made a show of jumping off the balcony and pulling the disappearing act again, reappearing right behind Bobby.

“Son of a bitch!” he shouted, turning quickly to find Dean doubled over in laughter.

Bobby whipped his hat off and hit Dean over the head with it. Dean took it in stride and grabbed Bobby’s arm to pull him in for a quick hug. When he pulled back, he came over and patted Sam’s forearm.

“I’m relieved the two of you are ok,” he told them. “You two…you’re like my own. Believe me…I wish your daddy would’ve had a damn brain and let me just have the both of you. Especially you, Dean.”

“What?” Dean asked, his face paling.

“You think I’m blind, Dean?” Bobby asked. “I know your Daddy beat you. And not just once. Honestly, he’s been worse seen the three of you killed that yellow-eyed demon. Your Daddy…he’s not been the same since he lost Mary, that much I know. But lately…just keep an eye out. I’ll keep him from finding the two of you if I can help it. Especially since…”

His face softened and he moved closer to Dean. He said something low enough he couldn’t hear, but Dean’s shoulders dropped and his head hung loose while Bobby talked to him. When they broke up their brief huddle, Sam ignored the shine to his brother’s eyes.

“So…where are the people you wanted me to meet?” Bobby asked.

“We were actually about to sit down for our last meal before we settle in for the day,” Sam told him. “Care to join us?”

“Damn straight,” Bobby groused, following them. “I could smell it when I walked in and that damn airline food…I think it was designed by demons or something to be that bad.”

Sam stopped to let Bobby go before him, unsure of how their friend and mentor was going to react to the number of people in the house. Everyone was just getting seated and food was just getting set out when they walked into the dining room proper. Sam could hear Bobby swallow hard as the entire household turned their way and went quiet. Bobby removed his hat and stuffed it in his back pocket quickly, making Sam smile a little. Wrath came forward first with George on his left, Beth on his right, their son in her arms.

“Bobby,” Sam started, Dean standing ready to break up any fight that might arise. “This is Wrath, son of Wrath, The Blind King of the vampire race. With him is his mate, Beth and their son, LW. George is his seeing eye dog.”

He then turned his attention to Wrath. “Wrath, this is Robert Singer. He’s not only a good friend and mentor of ours…he helped raise us, more than what we can say of our actual father.”

Bobby took a deep breath and held out his hand towards Wrath. Wrath breathed deep and smirked. 

“Can you handle being in a room full of vampires, Human Hunter?” Wrath asked, his voice low, almost evil. “If you were more scared, I’d be worried about your heart giving out, old man.”

“You’re not like any vampires I’ve ever seen before,” Bobby said, standing his ground.

Wrath laughed. “I’ve heard of the freak, two-legged piranha ‘vampires’. They give us a bad name. Though, we’ve never seen many in our neck of the woods. Or Hunters for that matter.” The king frowned. “Do I need to worry about you coming after us in our sleep?”

“You got nothing to fear from me,” Bobby told him. “You helped Sam and Dean. They’re like my own. I can’t thank you enough for that.” Wrath took hold of his hand and gave a strong shake.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Wrath laughed again. “Were you about to pass out on us, Sam?”

“No,” Sam drawled, his face turning red. “Just glad we didn’t have to keep you from tearing Bobby a new one.” Sam turned to the rest of the household. “Please start without us, we can make the rest of the introductions later.”

Bobby glared at the two of them as the First Family sat back down. Rhage, Mary and Bitty came around while the rest of the house started the meal.

“Brace yourself for this one, Bobby,” Dean told him. “This is Rhage, son of Tohrture…and our grandfather, his wife Mary and their adopted daughter, Bitty.”

“Father’s side or mother’s?” Bobby asked him.

“Dad’s,” Dean replied.

“And as far as we’re concerned Bobby," Rhage answered. "These two are our sons. Besides, I’m waaaaay too hot to be called grandpa.”

Bobby smiled. “I see where Dean gets his sense of humor now.”

“I know, right?!” Rhage said with a grin, showing fang.

“Is it weird that I’ve met with you for like 3 minutes and already the fangs are totally normal?” Bobby asked.

“Nah…I’m just so awesome it makes everything else seem normal,” Rhage replied.

Bobby gave him a shove and went to sit at the table. “Damn pretty idjit.”

“Should I be offended?” Rhage asked him, eyebrow hitting his hairline.

“He only call people he likes ‘idjit’,” Sam said with a smile.

Rhage grinned wider and they moved to sit. Dean pulled the disappearing act to seat himself, between Bitty and Marissa. Sam sat next to Bobby, Mary on his other side, Nalla’s high chair sitting on Bobby's left. During dinner, he made faces at the baby, making her laugh.

“You ok, Sam?” Mary asked him quietly. “You’re not usually this quiet.”

“Just fine,” he said. “It’s…it’s just a relief to finally know why we always felt so different. And that what little family we have that matters…accepts us.”

“We’re glad to have you,” she told him, smiling at him. “Always.”

He felt warm all over as she took his hand. It felt good to be wanted.


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little harmless fun. The boys show what they're made of.

One week later…

 

*Dean*

 

He couldn’t help but grin as he noticed Sam head for the library. Perfect timing. As he went to open Sam’s door, he heard someone come up the stairs. He relaxed when he saw it was just Bitty.

“What are you doing, Dean?” she asked him.

“Just going to play a little joke on Sam,” he told her. “Want to help?”

“Ok,” she said with a shrug.

“Good,” he told her. “Just stand out here and if you see Sam coming back, just knock on the door and walk away.”

She nodded and he gave her hair a little ruffle. He went in and couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he went to work. It had been a long time since he’d been in this kind of mood. And Sam had been such a know-it-all lately. It was his brotherly duty to take him down a couple pegs. Just as he finished in the bathroom, he looked around, satisfied nothing was out of place. Hearing a knock, Dean quickly dematerialized inside his closet and went into the main part of his room. He grabbed a quick shower and put on workout clothes. When he looked out into the hall, he saw that Sam had left his door slightly ajar.

“Hey Sam!” he called, standing in his doorway. “I’m heading down to the gym! You coming?”

“Yeah!” Sam called back. “Just let me change.”

“Ok,” he said, using sheer willpower not to snicker.

“You two heading down to the gym?” he heard Rhage ask from behind him.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, turning towards him. “Just waiting on Sam.”

“What did you do now?” Rhage asked him. “Don’t give me some bull shit, I can see it on your face.”

“Itching powder in his underwear drawer,” Dean replied. “Saran wrap over the toilet bowl. Garlic flavored toothpaste. And a little surprise in his closet for later.”

“Nice,” Rhage said with a grin. “Though…I’d lay off. You’ve been after him all week. I’d hate to see Sam retaliate. But then again…you’re talking to a guy that started a rumor that Vishous knits and dusted two foosball tables with prank wars.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s been a while since we’ve done this…been able to act like actual brothers. That and Sam’s gotten to be such an insufferable know-it-all…I just need to get back at him.”

“Let’s go,” Sam said, coming to the door.

Once they were in the weight room, Dean kept watching Sam across the way…just waiting for the guy to start squirming from the irritation of the powder. He frowned as they went from one machine to another, nothing happening. When he hit the treadmill, that’s when Dean got tipped off something was up. He was just hitting his stride when his crotch started itching like hell. His thighs were burning as his skin felt like it wanted to crawl off his body.

He hit the stop button on the treadmill…but it wouldn’t stop. It just got faster. As he went into a full-on run, he heard laughing. Turning to the right, he saw Sam, Rhage and Butch laughing their asses off at him.

“What the fuck, man?!” he panted, the treadmill going faster. “Get me off this thing before I go through the wall!”

After a couple more minutes, Sam relented and came over to slow the machine down. Once he was able to get off the belt safely, he shut it off and hung off the front, panting hard.

“How…the hell…did…you…know I was in your room?” Dean managed to choke out between taking deep breaths.

“For one,” Sam answered. “I can dematerialize now too. Finally got the hang of it two days ago. And with all the damn pranks you’ve been pulling, I decided to get back at you. Rhage saw you talking to Bitty and when you went in my room, he came down and told me. So…I went to your room and poured itching powder into your underwear drawer. Then I called Butch and made sure he tampered with the treadmill I know you like to use.”

“Alright, alright,” Dean sighed, “No more pranks. I promise. Make sure to have your underwear drawer cleaned and everything in it washed. And don’t use your toothpaste.”

Sam laughed again. “Not going to tell me about the Saran Wrap over the toilet?”

“Damn it,” Dean snarled. “I was hoping I would’ve got you with that one.”

“That’s like a go to for you, Dean,” Sam said with a grin. He handed him a towel. “I made sure you’ve got clean clothes in locker room waiting for you."

“Thanks,” he said, toweling off as he stepped off the treadmill.

They both walked to the locker room and got showered and changed, Dean feeling much better.

“Dean?” Sam said as they headed back up to the main house for First Meal.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve missed this too, you know. Being just brothers,” Sam told him. “I…I asked Wrath if they’d consider letting us go out with them one night, on patrol. He said he’d think about it.”

“You sure, Sam?” Dean asked. “We probably should try to see if we can go out in daylight at some point…get back on the road if we can.”

“Dean…even if we could, we’d still need to feed on a regular basis,” Sam sighed. “And to be honest, I don’t want to feed from humans. I’d worry about killing them. Last thing we need is getting hunted ourselves. I hate to say it, Dean, but there are other Hunters out there. These people…our people now…they need us more.”

Dean looked over at his brother as they entered the foyer from under the stairs.

“You’re right,” he said. “I’ve been feeling the same way lately. But I’d still like to take cases if they come up in the area, deal?”

“Deal,” Sam replied, pulling Dean in for a quick embrace.

As they went into the dining room, Sam went towards Marissa, chatting as he had a seat beside her, Butch taking the other empty seat next to her. Dean took the seat next to LW’s high chair. The baby turned towards him, holding his arms up. He smiled and picked him up out of his seat.

“Evening there, little man,” he said softly.

The kid just laughed and grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. Pulling the kid’s bowl closer to him, he fed the boy while having his own breakfast.

“You like kids, Dean?” Beth asked him, grinning at him as he showed affection to the small child.

“I basically raised Sam since I was 4,” he replied with a shrug. “I know I’m good at it. Kids seem to recognize that in me or something. And I hope if I ever have my own…that I’ll be just as good with them.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Beth told him as she turned back to her plate.

Wrath turned to him as he handed Beth LW when the boy reached for her. “Dean, I want you and Sam upstairs in my study after First Meal, at the nightly meeting.”

Dean nodded. When the meal was over, Dean went up by himself to Wrath’s study, Sam still talking to Marissa. Five minutes later, the Brothers and the other fighters filed in. Beth and Marissa also came in with Sam, the doors shutting behind Wrath as he entered, led by George.

“Good evening, everyone,” he said, crossing the room and sitting in his throne. Beth settled in a chair beside him, crossing her legs. “I trust everyone is well rested. We have a hell of a night ahead of us. But before we get to assignments, I understand that Marissa has an announcement for us.”

“Thank you, Wrath,” Marissa said, moving towards the center of the room, giving a brief curtsy. “As you all know, Safe Place is doing very well. Some of our first boarders have just completed their degrees in Nursing and Social Sciences. We’ve managed to re-home five females with their young and they are thriving.” Everyone clapped at the good news. Once the room quieted again, Marissa frowned. “But we are having an issue with feedings. Nearly all the females we have in house come from abusive matings. We’ve been using an empty house in my brother’s holdings and using aristocrat males that are either single or their shellans have agreed to let them feed our females…but it’s not working anymore.

Many of the females…while in therapy, are still very skittish around males. The worst of them…it takes over an hour to get them to settle down to drink, but then if the male so much as moves, they back off and then it’s another standoff. Last night…one of our donors got fed up and held down the female. She didn’t feed much, and now the poor thing has locked herself in her room at Safe Place and refuses to come out. Now, our donors are declining the summons for feeding appointments.” She then turned to Sam. “Sam, however, has come up with what we think to be a solution, but it will involve a rotation of everyone here for security or if an emergency, for blood. Any of you that aren’t comfortable with feeding others, we will take that into account. But we do ask that those of you that are Brothers and even Wrath to really consider being vein donors for those severely injured or pregnant, to increase their chances at survival. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Marissa,” Wrath said, looking in her direction. “Now…for patrols. There’s been three mass inductions, given the police reports filed over the last couple of weeks. So everyone’s out in the field tonight. Hopefully, we’ll catch the veteran lessers training the newbies on the streets and we can knock their numbers back down.” He turned to Butch. “Butch, V, and Blaylock…you get the lower half of downtown, that’s where the latest induction took place. They probably won’t be far off from there. Tohrment, Payne and Xhex have Club Row. Dean and Sam…you’re going out tonight and I’m pairing you with Phury and Zsadist, you’ll have the upper half of downtown and a couple blocks of midtown. Take a car…since they don’t know the area yet. The rest of you will rotate through midtown and towards the river. Jane and Manny are both on call tonight and Ehlena will be out in one of the garage spaces downtown with our mobile medic unit. Be safe out there, all of you.”

Dean went to his room after the meeting; changing into a pair of jeans, plain T-shirt with a flannel overshirt, topping it off with a leather jacket. This he loaded up with his usual weapons; guns, couple of small knives, set of brass knuckles. He also included a flask of holy water and other items they use on hunts. Can’t be too careful. Once he got his boots on and laced, he grabbed his keys and headed for the garage. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw his Baby parked in between a Hummer and a deep purple GTO.

“I’ve missed you, baby,” he said, running his hand along the hood.

Heading to the trunk, he opened it up and checked their other weapons. Hearing a low whistle, he turned to see Vishous coming towards him from behind.

“Impressive arsenal you got there,” he said, looking over the various tools and implements of their former job. He handed him several boxes. “Got something for you.” Dean took the boxes and set them in the trunk. Picking one back up, he opened it to find a lot of ammunition. The tips were filled with a clear liquid. “The tips are filled with water from the fountain of our deity’s Sanctuary. It helps slow down _lessers_.”

“Thanks,” he said.

“Be careful out there,” V said to him.

Dean nodded and started reloading his guns. Sam showed up a few minutes later with Phury and Z in tow. It didn’t take long for Sam to load up. The four of them piled in, Dean behind the wheel. Once they were on the road, he eased back into his seat. The ride was quiet, save for being directed to their area of patrol. Once they were parked somewhere no one would bother the car, they got out and locked up.

“So we usually break into pairs and start on either end of the patrol area, meeting at the center and working to the opposite side,” Phury told him. “Dean…you’re with Z on the south end. Sam and I will take the north.”

As they split up, Dean couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Zsadist…wasn’t the friendliest guy. At least to him. But that could be because he’d hit on Bella when he first met her. Z wasn’t happy about that fact. He’d stayed away from the Brother, those black eyes of his unnerving enough. As they trolled the streets, Z eventually stopped and turned to him.

“Would you relax, Dean?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, looking down the alley next to them.

“Look, I’m sorry I nearly bit you when I saw you with Bella,” Z said, rubbing his skull trim. “She’s my life and so’s my daughter. I overreacted. So could you stop giving me the cold shoulder over here?”

Dean looked up at him and was a bit floored to see the guy’s eyes were yellow now. He thought he’d been crazy when he’d thought he saw the same thing at the house.

“Why do your eyes change color like that?” Dean asked, resuming their patrol.

“I don’t like talking about my past,” Z finally said after several minutes of silence. “But…I was taken from my family right after I was born. I was sold into slavery and when I transitioned…I was made into a blood slave. Meant to be used only for what my body could provide; in blood…and pleasure. That’s what the bands around my throat and wrists mean. Shackled to my mistress for her use. It was during that time that…I lost hope of being my own person…I thought I lost everything that was good in me. It caused the change in my eyes.”

He smiled a little. “But when Bella came into my life, she helped me see that I still have something good left, that I could love and care for others. That made my eyes change back to yellow. Now…they flip based on my mood. Usually, they are black when I’m training recruits or in the field or if I’m royally pissed off or scared.”

Dean was shocked at the revelation of Z’s past. He’d heard the guy had had a whole lot of violence done to him, but he didn’t think of just how bad it was. Z’s eyes went black again. He tensed, he couldn’t help it.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Can’t help but keep thinking you’re possessed by a demon when your eyes do that. Demons look all too normal until they show off their black eyes.”

“That shit is real?” Z asked. “I’ve heard about the so called ‘vampires’ you’ve hunted, but there’s more than that out there?”

“You have no idea,” Dean said with a laugh.

Hours passed and they managed to make some conversation while they patrolled. As they were heading back towards the center of their patrol area, Dean…felt the back of his neck crawl. He stopped on the sidewalk, making Z stop.

“Something up?” he asked.

“I’ve got the feeling someone or something is nearby,” Dean replied. “And I always listen to my instincts.” He turned towards a nearby alley.

They were both quiet as they walked down the alley and made a right. There was a large, brick building, surrounded by the various stores and spaces, completely blocked off from the streets. Dean silently crouched and made his way to a grimy window. Looking in, he couldn’t help but smile. There had to be at least two dozen _lessers_ inside, most of them clearly new. And being trained. They moved away from the building and Z made a few calls to the others.

“What do we have?” Rhage asked as he and several of the others appeared in the alleyway.

“At least two dozen in a building just behind here,” Dean told him. “It looks like they’re training. They could call in more.”

“We’ve got Ehlena on standby a block away,” Phury said as he and Sam approached. “We good to go?”

They quickly worked out a plan. Sam was going in through the second floor along with several of the others. Dean was going to stick with Z and Phury to pick off any that came out the one entrance they managed to find, along one side of the building. Hearing the first shots, Dean went on alert, becoming focused as he kept his gun trained on that door. That’s when all hell broke loose. A hidden, steel garage door opened right in front of him and Z…and ten _lessers_ came running out, guns drawn. Dean planted his feet and with his usual accuracy, fired off all ten shots in his magazine. Seven of those ten shots were dead center in their foreheads, putting them down. The other three hit either the arm or shoulder of the other three slayers. Zsadist moved in, blades drawn. Dean went to take care of the downed slayers, but V and Butch showed up from the alley.

“Let me,” Butch told him.

Dean shrugged and quickly reloaded his gun while Butch went to work on the slayers. He’d been told about what Butch can do…but watching him inhale what came from the Omega and the bodies turning to ash…seeing it was unsettling. He remembered getting briefed on him being part of a prophecy that tells of the end to the Omega, but it just didn’t prepare him for the reality.

When four more slayers came running towards the building, Dean focused on that. He took them down nearly just as easily, ending up having to choke one of them out when the guy tackled him. When he was able to get up again, he saw a slayer about to get the drop on Z.

“Zsadist! Down Now!” he barked, throwing his hunting knife.

Z hit the ground a second later. He hit the slayer right in the chest, an audible pop ringing out as the slayer disappeared in a flash of light. Dean went to Z…and found him not moving at first. His heart started to hammer in his chest as he turned the Brother over. The guy looked at him, but he had a nasty knife wound just under his ribs on his right side and he was going pale.

“Need a medic!” he shouted.

“They’re busy trying to stabilize Qhuinn,” Vishous called out. “Lung’s collapsed.”

“Fuck,” he growled. “Cover me!”

He tore open the Brother’s shirt and assessed the damage. It was a hell of a bleeder. Turning him on his side, Dean was quick to pull his pocket first aid kit from his jacket.

“It just sliced me,” Z grunted in pain. “It didn’t get deep, but it fucking hurts like a bitch.”

“Then brace yourself for this one,” Dean said, pulling the travel size alcohol he kept in his kit.

Z hissed loudly as he dumped it into the wound. Hearing something coming up on him, Dean turned quickly and fired, taking down another slayer.

“Hold still, dammit,” Dean growled at him as he prepped a needle and thread.

He started sewing him up quickly, having to stop twice more to shoot slayers that dared to stop the field triage. When he was done, Dean was relieved to see his color was improving. Grabbing Zsadist under the arms, he dragged him down the alley. Getting him to his feet, he managed to muscle him into the waiting medic bus.

“He’s stable,” Manny sighed as he stood up from Qhuinn, strapped to the gurney in the back.

The human doctor came up to the front and got a good look at Zsadist’s wound. A quick ultrasound showed no organs had been nicked.

“Damn good suture job,” Manny told him, clapping him on the shoulder as he grabbed a bandage and medical tape.

“That’s years of sewing me and my brother up on hunts that went sideways for you,” he sighed, checking his weapons. “Worst ones were always the damn werewolf claws. They’ll slice through you like damn butter.”

“How come you aren’t one then?” Manny asked.

“Bite carries the curse, not the claws,” he answered, finishing re-loading his gun.

“Got to get back out there,” he said.

“Don’t worry; Z’s in good hands with me,” Manny told him.

Dean headed back out and into the alley. As he approached the building, everyone was milling around, cleaning up.

“Any other injuries?” he asked.

“We got two down with broken bones,” Vishous told him. “Xcor’s got a hell of a slice to his belly and needs stitches.”

“On it,” Dean replied, pulling his kit back out.

Fifteen minutes later, he had Z, Sam and Tohr with him in his Impala, going back to the compound. Tohr was doing well, but he had a compound fracture of his leg and would need surgery to repair it. Once they got back, he helped Sam carry him down to one of the ORs in the medical wing of the training facility. Jane was waiting. Once everyone was back home and everybody needing medical attention in the clinic, the rest that were uninjured went upstairs to report in.

“I heard you guys had quite a bit of action tonight,” Wrath said, a small smile on his face. “What’s the damage?”

“Minimal, for once,” Rhage replied. “Qhuinn had a lung collapse from a slayer stabbing him, Z and Xcor got knifed, Tohr and Zypher had broken legs.”

“How many _lessers_ taken out?” Wrath asked.

“40 was the final count,” Rhage answered with a grin. “Butch took care of 15 his way, he’s currently back at the Pit, V finishing his cleansing and letting him sleep it off. The rest were taken out the old-fashioned way. At least 10 were taken down by Dean. Him and Sam both handled themselves amazingly and I’d highly recommend they be added to rotation.”

“I agree,” Wrath told them. “But for now…everyone’s off the rest of the night and at least the next 3 nights. Excellent work everyone.”

As they went to leave, the doors to the study opened and in walked someone Dean hadn’t seen before. The male was tall, strong build. His hair was cut into a tight mohawk, slightly leaning on a cane and covered in a huge fur coat. His purple eyes scanned the room.

“And to what do we owe this pleasure, Rehvenge?” Wrath asked, his tone amused.

“I’ve come to invite your entire household to a party I’m throwing at my orchard estate tomorrow night,” he drawled, stopping in front of Wrath’s desk.

“And what is this party for exactly?” Wrath asked. Dean had a suspicion the king already knew the answer.

“You know the aristocracy,” Rehv sighed. “They find an excuse for these things all the time.”

“And would the excuse for this one just happen to be under my roof?” Wrath asked.

Yep. He knew what was up. Dean swallowed hard, feeling his palms get wet with sweat.

Rehvenge chuckled softly. “Yes. The council is throwing this party to meet the newly transitioned males they heard is directly related to one of the Brothers.”

“And I take it that their unmated daughters will be in attendance as well?” Wrath asked.

“I heard talk of it,” Rehv said, his tone nonchalant. “And it would be rude of them to skip out.”

Rhage rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. They aren’t even a month out of transition and the _glymera_ wants to get their claws into them?”

“Who?” Sam asked.

“The aristocracy,” Phury answered from his corner. “High-class, has a lot of money to throw around and they like to show it off.”

“We talking well off or Rockefeller loaded?” Dean asked.

“It varies,” Phury said with a shrug. “But they’re stuck in a lot of the old traditions. And a lot of them only care about the fact you’re related to one of us. To them…that’s getting a leg up on their friends and will give them a lot of status.”

“And I take it we need to go and play nice?” Dean asked. “Play the part to make them happy?”

“I knew you were smart,” Rhage said with a grin. “Just a little mingling, let them see you. I don’t expect you to lie about who you are or make yourself someone you’re not. All we ask is you’re polite and charming.”

“Why do I get the feeling this is going to be harder than it sounds?” Dean asked.

“You’ll be fine,” Wrath said with a laugh. “Get some rest.”

He and Sam went upstairs together, Rhage right behind them. As Dean opened the door to his room, he felt Rhage's hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously, Dean," he told him quietly. "You'll be fine tomorrow. Just don't let them get in your head ok? They're good at it and a lot of them only have one thing in mind; getting their bloodline hitched to the Brothers. It's one thing if you find someone you like...someone to date or even something more. It can hit our kind fast and hard; love...bonding. Don't let them make you feel less than you are. Because I know...that you have a lot to offer and any female would be safe and loved if they end up with you. You got that? You owe them nothing."

"Thanks, Rhage," he sighed. "It helps."

Hearing a shrill scream from Sam's room, he grinned wide.

"The hell was that?" Rhage asked.

"That would be the clown I hid in Sam's closet," Dean answered with a laugh.

"Clowns?" Rhage asked with a smile. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "Since he was like 7. A few of our Hunting jobs involved clowns and he's still terrified of them. Guess the transition didn't take that out of him."

Sam's door burst open and he glared at him, baring his fangs.

"You're so dead!" he shouted, gunning for him.

Dean took off down the hall, laughing the whole way.


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets someone...

*Sam*

 

“Are you ready yet, Dean?” he asked, pushing the door open to his brother’s room.

“Just about,” Dean snapped, fumbling with his tie. “Damn it.”

“You nervous?” Sam chuckled, coming over and helping him with it. “Dude, just treat it like a case. Remember those fancy fundraisers we crashed?”

“I just don’t want to lead any of these girls on, you know?” he said. “I know when I turn on the charm, it’s hard to stop. And I imagine I’d piss some people off if they found me and one of them in a broom closet.”

“You’ll be fine,” Sam insisted. “Besides, you know they’re going to flock me more. I’m a god damn giant and women love it.”

Dean shoved him lightly, smiling a little.

“At least the older ladies do,” Dean said with a smirk. “I can remember a few cases where some cougars wanted to get their claws into you.”

Sam shoved him back, feeling his face get hot. Dean laughed again, putting an arm around him briefly. They went downstairs, now dressed in new, tailor made tuxedos. He had to admit, it was nice to have something fit his body well. There were a few low whistles as they hit the foyer.

“You boys clean up well,” Butch said, straightening the lapels of his own tux.

Sam turned to see Wrath and Beth coming downstairs, both impeccably dressed. Beth had their son in her arms and once they were in the foyer, they handed him over to Saxton, the Royal Lawyer…and mate to Bitty’s uncle, Ruhn. Who may as well be their step-brother now, with how Rhage and Mary are around him. The other families in the house dropped their kids with them as well.

A few minutes later, they were in the Impala, Rhage and Mary in the backseat. The ride was quiet until they got close to the city. Rhage gave directions to Dean and ten minutes later, they were pulling up a long drive lined with cherry trees, coming to a stop at the bottom of the steps to a glorious recreation a Southern style plantation. Dean hesitated handing his keys to the valet, but let him have them. Rhage and Mary went up the stairs before them and they followed.

Once inside, they had to stop while Rhage and Mary were announced to those already there. Sam straightened his spine and stood tall, Dean doing the same. When their names were announced to the partygoers, everyone turned to look at them, the party going quiet as they walked in, slowly. He forced himself to remain still and not fidget when the party resumed…and half a dozen males with their mates and daughters surrounded them. He and Dean took the ambush well, feigning interest and smiling as they were introduced to their unattached females.

They were pretty, there was no doubt about that. Some of them eyed them both like they were trying them on. It was uncomfortable. A few of these girls looked like they’d rather be anywhere but here. As the night wore on, Sam grew bored with the whole song and dance. He’d danced with what felt like everyone; mothers and daughters.

“Surely a fine young male like yourself wouldn’t mind going to find a little…privacy?” the female in his arms currently asked as they danced. He winced when he felt a hand moving south of his belt. Sam pulled back.

“I’m sorry, but I think I need to rest,” he said, gently removing her hands from him.

“My _hellren_ won’t notice us leave,” she whispered to him, trying again to get at his belt.

Pulling away again, he growled low in his throat.

“I won’t think twice about making my objection to this very loud and very public,” he said to her softly. “I’d hate to ruin your reputation among your friends here. Is that clear enough for you?”

She gave a little huff, clearly offended by the threat, but she left him alone. He noticed Dean standing off to the side, chatting with two young females as they sipped wine. As he came over, Dean said something to the pair of them he couldn’t make out and they both laughed, leaving him to join the rest of the festivities. He had a seat next to his brother, grabbing a bottle of water from a nearby table.

“Jesus, they weren’t kidding when they said they’d be all over us,” Sam sighed. “That was the fourth mated female I had to keep from climbing me out here, in front of everyone.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean muttered, sitting back. “I’ve had to put up with the most shallow, boring small talk of my life with some of these ladies. A lot of them are going to be looking for some poor schmuck for a long time. Though, the redhead that was just here was at least a little interesting. We like some of the same books.”

“Good evening, gentleman,” a male they hadn’t seen yet say as he approached, three females with him. They got to their feet. “I’m Rothan, son of Rothone.” He gestured to the female at his immediate right. “This is my lovely _shellan_ , Ahna.”

They both then stepped aside and the other two females stepped forward. The one on the left looked more like her father; similar features, dark brown hair, eyes the same hazel. Like every female here, she was thin, petite; looked like they were made of fine china or glass. She held herself with confidence and gave them a smile he’d seen all night. The one on the right…she was shorter than her sister by at least two or three inches. She was heavier than the females he’s seen…but that didn’t mean she wasn’t pretty. But she kept her face turned down, her eyes clearly trained on the floor. Her hair was very interesting, a mix of blond and red that reminded him of Phury a bit.

“Good evening, sires,” the brunette female said, giving them a slight curtsy. “I’m Casira.”

Her sister gave them a short bow. “My name is Roxhanna, sires. Pleased to meet you.”

Sam was puzzled at the sharp looks the parents of the females before them gave to her, Roxhanna falling back, away from them. But before he could say anything, Casira, took his hand in hers.

“Would you care to dance?” she asked.

Dean had managed to get away, thanks to Butch calling him over for something.

“Sure,” he replied, guiding her to the dance floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the girl’s parents saying something to Roxhanna before moving on to chat with some of the other partygoers. Roxhanna…went towards the back of the room, towards the windows looking out at the orchards at the back of the house. He managed to keep a conversation going with Casira…but it was clear she was only interested in one thing from him. He certainly didn’t expect half the depraved and dirty things she said to him…what she wanted him to do to her. That he could do anything he wanted with her. It made him sick frankly.

“You have needs, do you not?” she asked him as they moved from the dance floor to have a seat on a couch in an alcove that looked out at the orchards, away from prying eyes. When they sat down, she climbed in his lap. “I can help you with that.”

“Whoa, stop right there,” Sam told her, pushing her off him. “I’m not here for that. I was invited to come and mingle, meet people. Not for this.”

“Who are you kidding?” she laughed. “These parties get thrown as soon as there’s any male of your breeding that comes into his own in order to get one of us lucky females hitched to you, bring honor and distinction to the bloodline.”

“Is that something you want, though?” he asked her.

“Doesn’t matter what I want,” she said with a shrug. “Our families…they treat us like precious gifts in public, protecting our virtue until we find a mate. But at home, in private…we hear about our failings, what we can do to be better.” She sighed heavily, and her demeanor changed drastically. She still held herself with poise and confidence, but she was more…shy. “I…I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable like that. It wasn’t fair to you. I looked up stuff on the internet and hoped it might persuade one of you. I’ve been told most of my life that males really only care about one thing.”

“Some maybe,” Sam said with a little laugh. “But I like to think I look for more in my partners than that.” He noticed her sister wandering among the trees outside. “What’s the deal with your sister? She always go off on her own like that?”

Casira nodded, her face sad. “She does it to spare herself embarrassment at these functions.”

“Why?” he asked. “Is she not very social?”

“Mother and Father warn her to find a way to spend her time away from those in attendance and advise her to stay in her quarters when they host parties at home,” she answered. “To our social circles…she’s undesirable.” Casira spat the word out, clearly hating to use it. “Her weight has always been a sore spot, but she can’t help that. She has an issue with her thyroid and while she manages it well with nutrition, exercise and medication…she won’t get any thinner than what she is now. And…she has mismatched eyes. That alone makes her bad luck in the eyes of the aristocracy.”

He handed her a handkerchief from his pocket, letting her dab away the tears that came to her eyes.

“I love my sister,” she told him. “And I hate to see how miserable she is. Mother and Father used to be so warm and loving to her. But after her transition didn’t clear up what they already saw as flaws…they grew distant and cold to her. I always hope at one of these things I could get mated to someone with plenty of resources and hopefully, make a request to put her up in a place of her own, let Roxhanna live her own life away from our parents. Even if it means that I’m stuck in loveless union.”

“She could always go to Safe Place,” Sam suggested. “This…this is emotional abuse. She doesn’t deserve that and neither do you.”

“I’ve tried to get her to go,” Casira replied. “But Roxhanna…she refuses. She hopes that by doing what they want, they’ll love her again. But I think any love they had for her is long gone. Beat out of them by their own upbringing in this vicious world of glitz and glamour.” She looked out at the orchards. “What I wouldn’t give for the two of us to have been just simple commoners. We probably wouldn’t have much…but we would have each other.”

“Why don’t you stay here?” he asked. “I think I’m going to get some air.”

Casira nodded and he managed to sneak out the patio door and into the orchard. As he walked down a row of apple trees, the fruits ripe and ready to pick…he heard singing. He followed the sound deeper into the stands of trees, eventually coming up on Roxhanna. She was sitting at the base of one of the largest trees, singing a lovely tune…almost like a hymn. When she finished, he clapped a little, bracing himself against a nearby tree.

She shot to her feet, eyes wide as she stared at him, totally frozen. He took in the sight; her hair slightly mussed from sitting against the tree. She had a slightly rounder face than her sister, but her features were delicate, like their mothers’. But those eyes of hers…were spectacular. Her left was a deep yellow, a lot like Phury and Z, the right was a dark orange. She held the sunrise and sunset in that stare of hers.

“Forgive me,” she said, her voice strained a bit. “I…”

“You have a lovely voice,” he told her, giving her a smile. “Definitely goes well with the whole picture of you.”

Her spine straightened and gave him a glare that made him move back a step.

“Fuck you, asshole,” she snapped, turning away from him.

“Hang on,” Sam said, dematerializing to stand in front of her. “I’m serious here.”

“Sure you are,” she snapped, looking him in the eye this time. “You’re just like every other stuffed shirt, overbearing, arrogant aristocrat I’ve ever met. No one looks at me and says things like that without it being a joke. So save it. I’m not falling for some BS so you and your brother or your friends can have your fun.”

He grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the closest tree, panting lightly. Damn…she was feisty. And pushing all his buttons. She froze again, wincing a little from his hold. He eased up on it, but didn’t let her go.

“You’re not being fair, Roxhanna,” he said softly, letting go of one of her arms and gently grabbed her chin. “You don’t know a thing about me. For one…I’m a half-breed.” She gasped and her whole body relaxed. “That’s right. I may be a grandson of a Brother, but I am still half-human. Hell, me and my brother had no idea of what we were until a month ago, when we transitioned.”

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked.

“You deserved to know a little something about me. I asked your sister why you came out here,” he replied. “You…you intrigued me and I found it strange when you practically ran out of there as soon as introductions were made. I wanted to just talk.” Releasing her chin, he laid his hand on her left cheek. “And I’m glad I came out here to talk.”

“Why?” she asked again, her face flushed a pretty pink.

“Because I got to hear you sing,” he purred, leaning in closer.

He could smell she was afraid, but she held her ground against him. Sam smiled again and kissed her forehead. Backing away, she looked up at him, confused. He couldn’t help but grin.

“I didn’t think you were ready for more than that,” Sam said. “And I feel you deserve a date first.”

Roxhanna couldn’t help but just stare at him, clearly surprised.

“Like…dinner? Movie?” she asked, wringing her hands.

“Sure,” he replied. “Sounds like you could use an evening out with no expectations. No gaggle of onlookers constantly judging. Well…onlookers that know you, anyway.”

“What about Casira?” she asked. “Surely she’s a better choice than plain old me.”

“Honey, there isn’t anything plain about you,” Sam said with a grin. “And your sister is lovely, but she’s not my type. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her close. “You, however, fit my type very well.”

That blush darkened and made her even lovelier. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him and shrugged.

“You know what? Sure, I’d love to go out with you,” she told him.

Taking her hand, he led her back inside and to her family. He didn’t like the glare her mother and father gave her, but he ignored it.

“If it would not offend,” he said to them. “I would like to humbly ask your permission to court your daughter, Roxhanna and take her for an evening out, a week from now.”

Rothan was clearly shocked to hear his request, but he quickly composed himself and smiled.

“It would be an honor for you to court mine own blooded daughter,” the male said, handing him a card. “This is our address. When can we expect you?”

“I’ll be there at 8:00 pm sharp. Next Friday,” Sam told him. He then turned to Roxhanna. Bowing low, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Have a pleasant day, Roxhanna.”

Meeting back up with Dean and Rhage, they left the party, the event winding down.

“I see you got yourself a date,” Dean sang, slugging his shoulder again. “Way to go, Sammy.”

“What about you, stud?” Sam joked as they got in the car.

“I played nice,” Dean replied. “But none of them interested me. So…what’s her name?”

“Roxhanna,” he answered, unable to keep a smile off his face.

 

*Roxhanna*

 

Once at home, she went to her wing of the house, not looking at her parents. She wasn’t in the mood for them and what they clearly wanted to say.  
In her room, she quickly changed from the dress she was wearing and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. At least in here, people didn’t judge her for wanting to be comfortable. Hearing a knock at her door, she paused before opening it.

“It’s me,” she heard her sister say.

Relieved, she opened the door and her sister came in quickly, still in the dress from the party. When she turned, her sister hugged her tight.

“Dearest Virgin!” Casira said excitedly. “You’re going on a date! I’m so happy for you. Oh my goodness, we need to figure you out what you’re going to wear.”

“It’s a week from now,” Roxhanna said with a laugh.

“So?” Casira asked. “Can’t we just spend time with each other and figure this out early? Besides, you’ll probably change your mind like 50 times.”

“Slow down, Casi,” Roxhanna told her, laughing at her sister’s excitement. “It’s just dinner and a movie. It’s not a mating or anything like that.”

“But you’ll be out of the house,” Casi said. “You can be yourself with him. Even if it’s just the one time, for one night. And really, I think he’s going to love to know you. I know I do, Roxi.”

“Thank you, sister mine,” she told her, heading towards her closet.


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys help try out the new set up at Safe Place.

One week later…

 

*Dean*

 

“Where you off to?” Dean asked Sam as he headed for the garage. He’d just finished a workout and had changed into jeans and a shirt and was about to get something to eat before patrols were assigned. “Isn’t your date not for another hour and a half?”

“I’m heading over to Safe Place to test the new feeding procedures for the females staying there,” he answered. “Want to come? They have two other volunteers, but they got four in need tonight.”

“I’m on rotation tonight,” he said. “But let me grab a sandwich first and let Wrath know, k? I’ll come.”

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Sam told him.

Ten minutes and a visit to the kitchen later, they were out on the road, heading towards the shelter. He felt a little nervous doing this. It was a good thing, something right out of his playbook. To give himself for the good of others…but this felt more intimate. But he’d at least go and try. That’s all he could do…was try. When they got there, they were let in through the main gate. Then they followed the new drive off to the right, going around to the side of the house at the top of the hill. They drove into an enclosed garage and shut the car off. Once the car was off, the garage door shut and locked.

Dean followed Sam through the door just ahead of the car. They walked down a short hallway and into a waiting room, not unlike a clinic. Two other guys were there, reading magazines.

“Thank the four of you for coming,” Marissa said, coming in from another door on the far side of the room. “Please follow me.”

They followed her into a room separated by a wall of thick, safety glass, a lot like what you see in a prison. There were small holes clustered at about chest height down the length of the glass.

“We’re going to let the females in on the other side of the room,” Marissa explained. “Give them a chance to see you, talk with you. When they are ready, they will go to the orderlies and tell them a number.” She came up to each of them and placed a sticker on their chests. Dean noticed his was the number 3. “The orderlies or security in here will be notified by their partner on the other side of the glass and they’ll lead the one picked to a private feeding room. We’re trying to give choice back to these females. You understand?”

They all nodded. Marissa turned to the orderlies on the other side of the glass and gave them a thumbs up. Four females walked in and Dean moved off to the side, away from the other guys but not closer to the glass. All four of them looked too pale…too thin. He felt for them. One noticed him and came towards him, stepping up to the glass.

“Good evening,” she said to him, her voice soft. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he told her, giving her a smile. “I’m Dean.”

Her eyes went wide. “One of the Brother Rhage’s grandsons?”

He chuckled a little. “Yeah. My brother Sam’s on the other side of the room. It was his idea to set this up and I thought I’d come show support.” His smile dropped. “You certainly look like you need it.”

“I don’t need anything from anyone,” she snapped, glaring at him.

As she stood there and looked at him, he couldn’t help but study her. She was pretty…or was when she was healthy and fed. Her bones showed too much under her pale skin. Her steel grey eyes a little too sunken in for his liking. The bulky sweater she wore didn’t hide the scars he saw on her shoulder and neck. Scars from bites. There were a few yellowing bruises he could see on her forearms and her forehead. Her black hair was cut short, close to her head. He noticed her fingernails were split and her knuckles scabbed over. This one…this one was a fighter. He respected that, considering he hadn’t been able to do the same for himself. Dean pressed his hand against the glass.

“Of course, miss,” he replied. “I didn’t mean any offense. I just know how hard it is…when the ones you trust hurt you.” Her face softened as she thought over his words. She put her hand against the glass over his. He smiled a little. “I’m just offering a little support. And…something you need to keep yourself strong. Nothing more.”

She looked at him for several more minutes before going to an orderly. A minute later, one of the orderlies on their side of the glass, took his arm and led him through another door. They walked down another hallway and entered a door on their left. This room also had a glass set into the wall at its center, but there was a door in that wall…with access to the other side. It was comfortably furnished with a couch along one wall, TV set up across from it. Right against the glass wall was a recliner…steel cuffs and leather straps built into it.

“Have a seat,” the orderly told him as Marissa came in.

“Congrats, Dean,” she said. “You’re the first selected. Go ahead and sit.”

He did as she asked, the orderly coming up behind the chair.

“You’re going to be restrained as much as we can and give access to your drinking points,” she explained as he eased his back into the cushions. “Once you’re secure, the female that chose you will come into the room next to this one. We have this set up to allow her to choose how she wants to go about this. She can choose to have us move your arm for access to your wrist into the room next to us…choose to drink at your throat, with you completely tied down. We hope this will allow them to become more confident and hopefully, be able to feed comfortably without the male being restrained. You ok, Dean?”

“Yes,” he said taking a deep breath. “Go ahead. I’m cool.”

The orderly was quick to strap him down; cuffs locking his biceps and forearms down, leaving his wrists exposed. His thighs and ankles were cuffed as well. No doubt given his size, they decided to tie his waist down as well. A couple minutes later, he saw the female enter the room next to his. She looked right at him and she stood still. He heard a low growl come from her as she approached the glass. He could see her face drawn tight in hunger. Panting, she looked to Marissa.

“I’m…I’m too hungry for the wrist,” she said, her voice broken. He didn’t like the way she sounded. “I need to be at his throat.”

Marissa nodded to the orderly on the other side and he went to the door. Using a key card, he opened the door and let her in. Dean couldn’t help the low growl that boiled up out of his throat as she came to him. She paused right in front of him, a little…scared? He found he hated that look on her. He managed to cut the shit and bared his throat, looking right at her. That got her moving again, straddling his lap.

“May I have your name?” he asked softly.

She stopped and smiled a little, blushing. It looked good on her.

“My name…is Sahara,” she replied, leaning in close.

He smirked. “I like it. Very pretty, like you.” He looked over towards Marissa and the orderly. “You mind giving us a little privacy?”

“Of course,” Marissa told him. “Walden here will be right outside the room.”

Sahara nodded, still looking at him. When the door clicked shut, he panted as she moved in close, her fangs elongating as she laid on his chest. He groaned as her body sank into his and he felt her fangs punch through the skin of his throat and his vein. The first draw had his hips bucking hard against the restraints.

“Holy shit,” he grunted, cock hard and aching as she fed from him, her hands fisting the front of his shirt hard. When he felt she was about to pull back, he whined. “Don’t stop. Please…take what you need.”

Sahara took it heart and kept going. He moaned his appreciation, the draws on his vein, making him ache in other places. And then she surprised the hell out of him when her hands went to his belt and the belt around his waist, undoing both. He strained against his binds futilely as Sahara sealed the bite on his throat and looked up. She lunged for him, kissing him hard and fast, her fangs clipping his lower lip.

“You mean it? Take what I need?” she panted as she got his cock freed from his pants.

“Every fucking word,” he growled, leaning up and kissing her again.

She groaned into his mouth, kissing her more before she pulled away and released his arms, leaving his legs bound. He reached up and ran his hands through her hair. Growling, he helped her out of her pants, shredding her underwear. Sahara was right there with him, kissing him again as she positioned herself and sank onto his cock.

“Oh…,” she sighed, moving slowly. “I’ve missed this. Missed wanting the intimacy.”

“Glad to be of service,” he purred, giving her a smile as he palmed her hips and helped guide her into a harder, faster pace.

He couldn’t really get any power behind any of his thrusts being bound, but Dean was all about Sahara. She needed him.

“I need more,” she whimpered, leaning over the back of the chair, slipping free of him.

A button was pressed and his legs were free. Letting loose with a deep growl, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall. He knew he was being a bit rough, but Sahara was right there with him. As he grabbed his cock and guided back into her, she bit the other side of his throat. He purred her name as he thrust with abandon. Shifting his grip on her thighs, Dean eased a hand between them and found her clit. Sahara pulled away from his throat and moaned his name when he met it.

“Fuck I love how you say my name,” he panted, barely circling her clit. “Come on…I want to hear you say it some more.”

Pulling back a bit, Dean saw the surprise on her face. He went still. Tears came to her eyes.

“My _hellren_ …he only wanted his pleasure,” she sobbed. “He never touched me like this.”

“You’ve never…?” he tried to ask, having difficulty finding the words.

She shook her head. He growled and pulled her away from the wall, managing to kick his pants and shoes off. Walking over to the couch, he laid her out.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he knelt next to the couch.

“Giving you what you need,” he said softly, kissing her before moving down her body. “What you deserve.”

“Dean…,” she moaned as he spread her legs and put his tongue against her clit, licking her hard. “Oh fuck…”

He smiled against her folds and licked up into her. When he felt her hands in his hair, he went at it harder, giving her whatever she asked him for. She came for him again and again. After the last one, he lifted his head and moved back up her body. Sahara purred loudly as he entered her again, making her moan his name again. Dean didn’t last long…a few more thrusts and he was coming with her, her nails biting into his shoulders.

“Feel better?” he drawled as she curled up against him.

“Very,” she sighed. “This is why I didn’t try to feed before. I was afraid I would embarrass myself. It’s just…I married out of what I thought was love. When he started hitting me, I thought I was doing something wrong…that I was a terrible mate. Then he demanded sex…even when I didn’t want it, wasn’t up to it. He hurt me so bad. Eventually, I couldn’t take it anymore. When I left…the bruises I had from that altercation…they still hurt. I never thought I’d ever want again.” She kissed his throat, sealing her last bite. “Thank you.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome,” he sighed. “Hey…want to see a movie sometime? Kind of feel like we skipped something here.”

Her laugh was lovely as she looked up at him.

“I’d love to,” she told him, kissing him again.

 

*Sam*

 

He did a full body stretch as he got up from the chair he’d been restrained to, examining the bite on his wrist. It was healing well.

“Thank you, Sam,” he heard Dina say from the other side of the glass. “This…really helps. Being in control of the situation.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, looking at her through the glass. “Have a good night.”

“You too,” she said, leaving to go back to the house.

“You’re a genius, Sam,” Marissa told him as she walked him back towards the front. “Everyone took to this much better.”

He blushed, not knowing what to say. Looking at his watch, he winced.

“I got to go,” he said, pulling the keys to the Impala from his pocket. “Or I’m going to be late for my date. Where’s Dean?”

“He’s busy,” Walden, the orderly that had escorted Dean to a feeding room. “Mistress Sahara was in…very great need of what he could provide.”

Sam groaned, his face flushing bright red when he heard the moans coming from down the hall.

“Might want to call Wrath and let him know Dean’s going to be late for rotation,” he sighed as he left.

Marissa simply laughed as he left.


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's date takes a pleasant turn.

*Sam*

 

He quickly brushed his hair one last time once he was parked in front of Roxhanna’s home. Once he was satisfied, Sam grabbed the single rose he’d picked from the gardens at the house and went to the door. Knocking twice, he waited only a minute before the door was answered by one of the _doggen_.

“Good evening,” he said with a smile. “I’m Samuel. I’m here to pick up Mistress Roxhanna.”

“Yes,” the older female servant said with a grin of her own. “Please come inside. I’ll introduce you.”

He stepped inside and looked around while waiting. It was lovely…but excessive. Granted, the mansion he lived in was extravagant, but…it felt different. It felt more welcoming than this. Hearing footsteps approach, Sam stood straight and couldn’t help but smile as he saw Roxhanna come into the foyer from the left. Her family followed close behind. Casira was the only one of her family that seemed happy about the situation.

“Good evening,” he said to the family, then turned his attention to Roxhanna as she came up to him. She was dressed in a floor length black skirt and black blouse. Her hair was done up in a simple braid. He bowed low to her and took her hand in his, kissing it briefly. “And hello again, Roxhanna.” He handed her the rose, making her blush.

“Thank you, sire,” she replied, giving him a deep curtsy this time. “Would if offend if I ask my sister to have this placed in water in my chambers?”

“Not at all,” he told her.

While she went to Casira, he stepped forward to her parents. He bowed again.

“I shall have her home by 3am, if it does not offend, good sir,” he told her father.

He may not like the male, but he could be respectful, for his date’s sake.

“That is most acceptable, Samuel,” the male said, forcing a smile. “Have a good evening.”

Sam went back to Roxhanna and offered his arm to her. She took it and they walked out to the car quickly. He opened her door for her and once she was inside, he went around to the driver’s side and got in. It was difficult not to burn rubber to get out of there, but that would be rude. That and Dean would kill him for screwing up his tires. Once they had pulled back out on the main road, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

“That could’ve gone better, huh?” he asked, chuckling nervously.

“You kidding?” she replied. “That was probably the best behavior you could have gotten from my father. Regarding me anyway.”

“He’s a fool then,” Sam sighed. “I’m sorry, but I don’t like the way your parents look at you.”

“They’re set in their ways,” she replied simply. “Not much to be done about it. I just try to get through each day one at a time. But enough about my family. What about yours?”

“Not a lot to tell,” he replied. “Mostly it’s just been me and my brother Dean. Our father is still around…but let’s just say that lately he’s been out of the picture and we’d like to keep him that way.”

“Liked to smack you around?” she asked quietly.

“He did with Dean,” he replied. “And he’s Human. Never went through the transition. That and we grew up as Hunters. We hunted monsters…ghosts…things even our kind wouldn’t want to run into in a dark alley.”

“I always thought stuff like that was in stories,” she said.

He shook his head. “I wish they were,” he told her. “We’ve had a rough life. But…we’ve had it a lot better. Thanks to the Brothers.”

“What’s with the bite on your wrist?” she asked.

He looked down at the nearly healed punctures in his wrist.

“I was a donor to the females at Safe Place,” he told her. “I’m unattached…so I didn’t mind helping out a little.”

Roxhanna placed her hand on the wrist that was used. He looked over to her and found her smiling.

“You’re very kind,” she said to him.

They made small talk as they finished the drive to the theater, Sam parking it just liked Dean always did; towards the empty end of the lot, usually somewhere dark. Once he’d helped her from the car and locked up, he gave her his arm again, walking her inside.

“What are we seeing?” she asked curiously.

“Whatever you’d like,” he replied. “Around this time…everything in is playing within the next 15 minutes.”

She looked up at him with not just surprise…but pure joy. For about a couple seconds. Roxhanna looked at him warily, blushing.

“Any movie I want?” she asked. “You’re sure about that?”

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. Her face got redder, but she smiled while he held her.

“I seriously don’t mind,” he told her again. “Think of it as a way for me to get to know you.”

“Even if I pick the sappiest rom-com they got playing?” she asked.

“If that’s what you like,” he said with a shrug. He had a feeling she hated them.

She sighed and shook her head. “You got me there. I can’t stand most of those cheap, sappy comedies. Though a few from the 80s and 90s were pretty good.”

He laughed as they sauntered up to the ticket counter. The girl behind the counter looked up at him and swallowed hard.

“Two tickets for Deadpool 2, please,” Roxhanna told the girl.

Sam was pleasantly surprised as he paid for the tickets, taking them from the girl.

“You got some surprises for me I take it, Roxhanna?” he asked her.

“Maybe,” she sang, heading for the concessions counter. “And please…call me Roxi.”

“Cute,” he told her.

“I’m just relieved you aren’t judging my choice in movies,” she sighed. “I’ve been wanting to see this since it came out. But there was no way I was going to ask my parents to go out or try to get it pirated. I was lucky that one of the _doggen_ got a copy of the first one for me. A cousin of mine got me hooked on the Deadpool comics when I was still a kid and…the rest is history.”

“I’m liking you more and more,” Sam said. “I just saw Deadpool a few nights ago on a night off myself. Damn good movie.”

As he stepped up to the cashier, he quickly looked up at the menu board.

“Large combo, two Cokes, please,” Sam said. He smiled when Roxi put up a bag of M&Ms and gummi worms. “Grab one more of each please.”

Roxi just beamed and did as he asked. He handed over his new black Am Ex to the cashier. It was nice to not have to worry about cash. After he got his card back, they gathered up their snacks and went in. The previews were just starting as they sat towards the back, away from most of the other patrons. Once they were seated, he put an arm around her shoulders again. She eased up against him.

As the movie went on, they shared the popcorn and candy. They laughed until they cried at a lot of the jokes and he loved seeing her laugh. He had to keep reminding himself to watch the movie…he kept wanting to just watch her. When the credits rolled, they sat back and waited. And weren’t disappointed when they showed the mid-credit scenes. Once they were sure there was nothing left, they took their trash and dumped it in the garbage as they left.

“That was great!” Roxi exclaimed, taking his arm as they walked back to the car. “Now…where are we going for dinner?”

“Just a little place I heard about,” he told her with a smile. “You like burgers?”

“Are you for real?” she asked. “I love a good cheeseburger. I usually cook my own meals, but I go with the lighter side of what I know I can have…keep up appearances at home.” Her face fell. “I…I have to watch everything carefully at home. Usually…I’m constantly hungry. Casira too. She eats with my parents, but…most nights, she’ll sneak over to my wing and she’ll eat with me too.”

Sam frowned. “You mean…they don’t even spend time with you?”

“No,” she replied as he helped her into the car. “The east wing is all mine; they had a second kitchen and dining room renovated for me so they rarely have to see me.” She wiped at her eyes. “I’m nothing but bad luck to our family. A mistake. I know they hang everything on Casi. It’s not fair. I’m the older sister…she shouldn’t have to deal with their shit.”

Sam made her look at him. “In all honesty, I want to smack some sense into your dad.” He stroked her face lightly. “You’re beautiful, ok? Smart…funny…a real firecracker. I admire your spirit and your strength.” He smiled. “I really like you.”

“I like you too,” Roxi sighed, leaning into his touch. “It’s totally nuts…but you surprise the hell out of me.” She eased back from him. “Come on…let’s go eat.”

Sam pulled back and started the car. As he turned out onto the street, they started talking, discussing interests, fears. She didn’t like clowns either. They both have similar taste in books and music. She had just taken up crochet to kill time. When they pulled in to the diner he’d been told about, she was laughing at the story he’d just told about his and Dean’s latest prank war.

“Wait…he actually set up an animatronic clown in your closet?” she asked. “I’m surprised he’s still alive after that.”

“Oh, I chased him halfway across the house and gave him a sound pounding for that one,” he told her. “But now the Brothers tease me endlessly about the fact that I’m afraid of clowns. They don’t know…I’ve dealt with cases of killer clowns before. They’re creepy as hell to begin with.”

“Yikes,” she said with a hiss. “Talk about a nightmare.”

Going inside, they got a booth towards the back side of the diner, near an emergency exit. You couldn’t be too careful. He slid in the side of the booth facing out into the diner, Roxi sat opposite of him.

“You’re sure I’m ok to order whatever I want?” she asked him as the waitress dropped off menus and water.

“I’m very sure,” he replied, taking hold of one of her hands. “I think you’re perfect the way you are. You don’t have to hide with me.”

She blushed again. He gave her a smile. “You’re adorable when you blush. Gives your cheeks such great color.”

It made her face grow darker, but she smiled back. He eased back and looked at his menu. When the waitress came, Sam gave Roxi the go ahead to order first.

“Double bacon cheeseburger, no onion, extra pickle,” she said. “Double order of fries and a strawberry milkshake.”

“Sounds perfect,” Sam said. “I’ll have the same. But make my fries loaded please.”

“Coming right up,” the waitress told them.

They continued with their conversation, enjoying each other’s company. He leaned in and took her hands again. She came towards him. He had to hold back a growl as he moved in to kiss her. But before he could close the distance and kiss her, she looked over his shoulder, out the window...and shrank back in her seat. Sam frowned as she shut him out, eyes trained on the table. But before he could ask what was wrong, the front door to the diner opened and in walked two females and a male. All three were vampires. And they had been at the party last week. That would explain her behavior.

“Samuel,” one of the females purred, walking over when she noticed him. “How are you this evening?”

“I am well,” he replied politely. “I hope you are as well.”

“I am now,” she said, her voice sultry as she perched on the end of the table. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s on a date, Valerie,” Roxi snapped, her fist hitting the table. “With me.”

Sam looked over to her and found she was pissed. A shot of arousal hit him hard. Valerie turned to Roxi, frowning when she saw that Roxi was glaring at her. Her mismatched eyes were shrewd, a very low growl coming from her. Valerie stared back…then started laughing. She turned back to him.

“What bet did you lose?” she chuckled. “I mean, come on…look at her. No discipline…and that defect…”

Roxi got up and slapped her so hard Valerie’s head snapped to one side hard enough to crack her neck. Sam’s eyes went wide and the entire diner was quiet.

“Step off, sweetheart,” Roxi growled. “He asked _me_ out. Not you. I’m actually having a good time for once, not having to put up with you and the rest of the fidiots of the aristocracy for one night. You are not going to ruin this for me. Now…why don’t you and your little toadies walk your asses out of here before I do worse?”

“Let’s go,” Valerie finally said after several minutes of staring at her. “Food sucks here anyway.”

As they left, Roxi sat back down again. He couldn’t stop staring at her. That…was off the charts hot. He had a damn baseball bat in his pants right now. Once they were gone, she deflated and started shaking. Concerned, he got up and sat next to her.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” she whispered. “I’ve wanted nothing more than to tell them off just once. I…I have no idea what came over me.”

“Well…whatever came over you,” he said to her, pulling a few loose strands of her hair away from her face. “That was amazing.”

The waitress came back, nothing in hand. She reached over and shook Roxi’s hand.

“Thank you for that,” she said with a grin. “Those assholes come in here every few nights and give us hell. Then they don’t tip. So your meals are on the house, courtesy of the kitchen staff and myself.”

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed her a $100 bill.

“That’s your tip,” he told her. “And could you make our order to go?”

“Be back in a sec,” she replied.

Five minutes later, they had their food boxed and bagged and they were off again. He found a nice secluded section of a nearby park and parked the car in a dark corner. Grabbing a blanket from the floorboards in the back of the car, he grabbed the food and got out of the car. He led them into a dark corner of the park, surrounded by trees.

“What’s this for?” Roxi asked him, laughing a little.

“After that impressive display of yours,” he answered. “I felt we needed some privacy.”

 

*Roxhanna*

 

She blushed when he mentioned wanting privacy. The heat in his voice suggested something…sensual, erotic. But she didn’t shy away. To hell with it; she’d stood up to one of the biggest bitches to run in their social circles. She could handle whatever he had planned. Roxi helped him spread the blanket and set out their food. As they ate, Sam eased up against her. She could feel the heat coming off him. It made her body respond to him…warming…loosening in places she’d barely explored for herself. She just couldn’t bring herself to do it.

When they were finished, Sam pulled her close, making her look at him. Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Roxi jumped a little, but when he came back again, she went with it. He purred deep in his chest as he kissed her. Feeling his tongue run along her lips, she gasped. When he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she moaned, straddling his hips. Roxi pulled back from the kiss when she felt his erection under her ass.

“You ok?” Sam asked, his voice a deep growl.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Oh…Sam…”

She moaned his name as he moved lower, kissing her throat, running his fangs lightly up her vein. The touch was electric…making her wet. He growled, pulling back to look into her eyes. No doubt he could smell how turned on she was. Just how far was this going to go?

 

*Sam*

 

He was holding back as best he could, trying to be a gentleman with Roxi. But she was making it so damn hard to do. Here she was; in his lap, kissing him. When he kissed her throat, his fangs elongated slightly, the tips lightly scratching at the skin. He was so damn tempted to get a taste of her…but there was no way. She’d have a mark and that her parents would no doubt use to stop him from seeing her again.

God…she smelled good; cherry and honey. And that scent got stronger when she moaned his name. Pulling back, he looked her in the eyes. That blush was back, coloring her cheeks, moving down her throat. He kissed her again, keeping it light. He let his hands move up her sides. Finding the hem of her blouse, he started undoing her buttons, one at a time. She tensed a little, but he looked in her eyes again and smiled.

Sam growled when she bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth as he finished undoing the buttons and pulled her blouse open. He was shocked to find no bra.

“Naughty,” he murmured. “I like it.”

Before she could say anything, he dipped down and took her right nipple in his mouth. She hissed softly as he made contact, sucking hard. Her nails bit into his scalp as she fisted his hair. Damn it felt good when she did that.

“Don’t stop,” she whined when he pulled back. Her hips were grinding into his, giving him much needed friction against his erection. “Please.”

He simply smiled before moving to her left breast, giving this side a bit more of a gentle treatment. Roxi was right there with him, holding him to her tight. While his mouth was busy, he put his hands to work. Reaching in between them, Sam undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his cock. Then he got his hand up her skirt, very lightly running his fingers up the inside of her thigh.

“Fuck…,” she breathed. “That feels amazing…don’t you dare stop.”

“Wasn’t planning to,” he panted, pulling off her breast. He licked her nipple, making her shiver.

As he pulled her underwear to the side under her skirt, he took her hand and placed it around his erection. He groaned as she fisted him, stroking him slowly.

“Fast learner,” he chuckled, moving in her grip as he touched her seriously.

“You make it so easy to learn,” she panted, moving against his fingers.

“Oh god…you’re so wet for me,” he whispered to her. “I love how responsive you are. You show no fear even with dealing with something unknown to you.”

She moaned his name when he eased two fingers into her, careful not to go too deep. He could feel that she was definitely a virgin. When he rubbed his thumb against her clit, Roxi growled his name, moving her hand faster, gripping harder.

“Oh yeah, baby,” he purred, leaning back to look at her face. Her body was moving against his and she was still working him over. “Fuck, you’re amazing like this.”

He kept eye contact as he got his other hand under her skirt. The hand already under her skirt kept up with the shallow thrusts into her slit, careful to keep her virginity intact. His other hand he used to rub the top of her mound and clit fast and hard. Her hips moved harder and faster…she was close.

“Come for me, Roxi,” he growled before biting her breast, his fangs digging into the soft flesh.

“Sam! Ohhh…dear Virgin…ah!” she screamed as her orgasm hit her like a train. He was right behind her, releasing several times as she kept stroking him, wringing him dry.

He kept his sucking gentle as he helped her ride out the waves of her release. When her trembling eased and her thighs relaxed, Sam took his hands out from under her skirt carefully. She let go of his erection, which was subsiding. Pulling off her breast, he carefully licked the bite. Looking up at her, he couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face as he pulled her down to him for a kiss. He helped her getting her clothes done back up, finding a skin colored bandage in his pocket first aid kit to keep the bite from bleeding onto her shirt. Once they were cleaned up and had their clothes righted again, Sam held her in his lap, cuddling her close.

“I hope I wasn’t being too forward,” he said softly.

“That was the best thing that I’ve felt in a long time,” she panted. “If I didn’t think my parents would have Havers come to the house to make sure I was still intact, I would’ve done a hell of a lot more.”

“So I take it you’d like to do this again?” he asked. “How about next Saturday?”

“It’s a date,” she purred, kissing him again.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, but they had to get going if he was going to have her home on time. As he took her home, she held his hand the whole way there. He couldn’t stop smiling. When he got her back home, he walked her in and kissed her goodnight, the _doggen_ smiling knowingly as he left. He knew everyone at the house would ride him for details…but he didn’t care. Wasn’t any of their business.

 

*Roxhanna*

 

“Mother and Father decided not to wait up, Celes?” she asked the _doggen_ once Sam had left.

“They are…indisposed,” the servant replied. “But I take it your outing went well?”

“Oh, it did,” she said, unable to stop grinning. “Have a good day.”

“And a good day to you as well, mistress,” Celes said as she went upstairs.

Once she was in her room, she contemplated whether to take a bath or a shower when there was a rapid knock at her door. When she opened the door, Casira all but flew in. She hopped up on her bed, in her pajamas and looked at her.

“What?” she asked her sister, laughing a little.

“What do you think, Roxi?” Casi asked back with a laugh. “Come on…dish out the details. Where did he take you? Was he a gentle-male? Does he spit when he talks? Give me something here.”

“He was a perfect gentle-male, if you must know,” Roxi replied, undoing the buttons on her shirt to change. “We saw a movie, got some burgers from a small diner, took our food and had a picnic in the park. Valerie showed up at the diner with those friends of hers.”

“Oh god,” Casi gasped. “She didn’t ruin your night, did she?”

“I wasn’t about to let that happen,” she told her sister, finding one of her favorite nightgowns in her dresser drawers. “I told that bitch off and she left. The people at the diner were grateful because they frequent the place and don’t tip. Sam gave the waitress an amazing tip since our food was on the house and that’s when he had them box it to go to the park.”

She blushed as she recalled exactly what happened in the park. And Casi noticed. Her eyes went wide.

“Oh, sweet Virgin,” Casi gasped. “Did you… _did you have sex with him in the park?!_ ”

“No!” Roxi exclaimed, lightly slapping Casi’s arm. “Not exactly.”

“So…something happened?” her sister asked, her tone gentle.

“After dinner…he kissed me,” she replied, finishing undoing her shirt and taking it off. “Then he kept touching me. First my breasts with his mouth.” She could feel her face go red recalling the sensation. “Then he undid his pants and put his hand up my skirt. He…he took my hand and made me touch him.”

“Was he…?” Casi pressed, clearly trying to find the words.

“Trust me…he’s very well equipped,” she chuckled, shivering a bit as she recalled how powerful it made her feel to touch him like that, make him feel as good as he made her feel. “We just…touched each other like that. It was hard to believe that someone as large as him could be so patient and gentle. He even drank from me.”

Casi frowned, confused. “But you have no marks on your neck or wrist. Where…?”

Roxi peeled the bandage off her breast after taking off her shirt, showing off the healing bite he’d left behind.

“Holy shit, Roxi,” Casi gasped. “Did it hurt?”

“No,” she replied. “It felt amazing. It…brought me to completion.”

“Did he find completion too?” her sister quipped.

“Oh yes,” she purred. “Virgin in the Fade…I’ve never felt so alive. Sam…he’s one of a kind. I’m going out with him again next Saturday.”

“I’m happy for you, sister mine,” Casi told her, grinning. “You want to talk outfits for the second date?”

“Hell yeah,” Roxi replied, returning her sister’s grin as she got in her nightgown.


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a hunt. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Supernatural fans...you may recognize this case from Season 7. (One of my personal favorites.)

*Dean*

 

“What are you up to, Dean?” he heard Rhage ask as he came in the kitchen.

“Just doing the usual news crawl online,” Dean replied, picking up the sandwich sitting to his left and taking a bite. Once he swallowed, he looked across the island, the other male grabbing a water from the fridge. “Looking for the kind of stories that tip me and Sam off to a case. I’m getting ready to head to bed for the day in a few minutes.”

“You do this every night?” Rhage asked, sitting across from him.

“Every three nights or so,” Dean answered with a shrug. “I keep the search fairly local, nothing more than an hour and a half, two-hour drive in any direction from here.” He grinned when he got a positive hit on his search. “And I got one.”

“One what?” Sam asked as he came in, going to the fridge and grabbing water as well.

Dean smirked. “Got us a case.”

“Cool,” Sam said. “Where?”

“Holland Heights,” he answered. “It’s about a 45-minute drive from here.”

“What’s the story?” Sam asked, coming around to read over his shoulder.

“It’s a weird one,” he told his brother, letting him read.

“No kidding,” Sam chuckled. “The guy was impaled?”

“Yep. And the first victim has sucker marks all over the body, according to the ME report,” Dean added. “I’m going to try and see if I can stand sunlight.”

“I’m getting Lassiter on standby,” Rhage said. “You sure about this?”

“Got to try it sometime,” he said with a shrug. “Sun up yet?”

“Not yet,” Rhage replied. “You two…if your body tells you to run for cover, run. Don’t fight it unless you want to be a pile of ashes, got it?”

They both nodded.

“Go stand out in the courtyard and wait then,” Rhage told them.

They passed Lassiter on the way out. As soon as he was outside, Dean felt twitchy…nervous as hell. Sam seemed calm. Looking to the east, he could see the sky get lighter and lighter. A couple of minutes later, when the sun started peeking up over the trees, Dean hissed. He bolted back for the house, feeling his skin burn. Once inside, he took a deep breath. Lassiter went outside once the inside doors were shut. Ten minutes later, he and Sam walked back inside, Sam sporting a pair of shades.

“At least one of us can go out and do interviews and recon,” Dean muttered. “We’ll leave as soon as the sun’s down.”

“I’m on deck tonight, Dean,” Sam told him. “I’ll go talk to Wrath.”

They both went up, finding the rest of the fighters inside…must be a debrief. Most of them were talking quietly, the meeting looking to have adjourned.

“What can I do for you two?” Wrath asked, getting to his feet, George at his side.

“We need a few days out of patrol rotations,” Sam told him. “Dean found a case not far from here. Weird deaths…we thought we’d take a few days and figure it out. Last thing we need is something making its way down here to cause us problems.”

“How weird we talking?” Wrath asked.

“Two men; one found crushed to death in his home with all sorts of sucker marks on the skin. The other impaled…but no sign of what impaled them.”

“Go,” Wrath told them. “But I want you checking in every day until you’re coming back. And you’re taking back up. I don’t want any arguments.”

“Yes, sir,” they both said with a shrug.

“Smart males,” Wrath chuckled. “Rhage and V will go with you.”

They rolled their eyes, but they agreed.

“Get some sleep,” Dean told them. “We’re leaving as soon as it’s dark. Make sure to pack a bag for a few days. And if you don’t have one…get a black suit. I’ll get your fake IDs made up and I got make a call to Bobby.”

 

Night

 

Dean couldn’t keep the grin off his face as they shot out onto the main highway, heading north. AC/DC blasting through the car radio.

“Please tell me you got something more modern,” V whined from the back seat.

“Sorry, V,” Dean told him, “House rule: driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

“You’re going to be sorry for that one,” V growled playfully.

The drive was quiet other than talking about more details on the case as they drove. Thanks to little traffic and no police presence, they made the drive in 30 minutes. Pulling in to a motel, Rhage rolled down his window and looked out.

“Fuck this,” he growled. “No way. I’m not going in there.”

“Got that right,” V added. “I can feel the bed bugs from here. Keep driving.”

Dean shrugged and pulled back out on the road. Ten minutes later, Sam pointed out a chain hotel.

“Better,” Rhage said, getting out of the car as soon as they got parked.

They each grabbed their bags and went in. Dean turned on the charm with the desk clerk, managing to snag a suite for the four of them. He even got her number.

“I thought you were seeing that female at Safe Place…Sahara?” Sam asked as they got on the elevator.

“We had fun,” Dean told him. “I helped her get over her apprehensions with feeding. But…we didn’t have much in common. We went our separate ways, but she’s a good friend.”  
He turned to Sam. “How about that girl you’ve been seeing…Roxhanna. You two have been going out for what? Two, three weeks?”

“It will be a month in two days,” he answered, a dippy smile on his face. “I’m taking her out again on Saturday. Dinner…maybe some dancing.”

“Aren’t you just the Casanova?” Rhage teased. Sam growled at him. “Better idea. Double date with me and Mary. We were wanting to try this new Cajun place that opened last week. It won’t be hard to update the reservation.”

“Ok,” he sighed. “I’ve been having trouble finding somewhere to go.”

Once they were in the room, Dean closed all the drapes, making sure they were secured against the windows. He tossed his bag on one of the two beds in this room, there were two other beds in the other rooms. Unzipping his bag, he pulled out his suit.

“Time to go to work,” he said. “Dibs on first shower.”

“How’s this going to play out?” V asked, pulling his own suit from his bag.

“Family of the first victim is holding their wake tonight since the funeral happened at sunset,” Sam replied. “It’s going on right now. I also called the morgue that has the second victim’s body and we can go check it out.”

“Dibs on the morgue,” Dean said. “V’s with me.”

“Looks like we’re on PR duty, Rhage,” Sam groaned.

Ten minutes later, and they’d dropped Rhage and Sam at the wake, while he and V went on to the morgue. It was quiet, until he handed V his ID.

“Looks great,” he said, looking it over. He laughed when he saw the name. “Seriously? Agent Chris Grey?”

“I’ve heard about what you and Jane do up in that penthouse of yours,” Dean said with a grin. “Thought I’d poke a little fun. You should see Rhage’s ID.”

“What did you give him?”

“I think it was Butch who told me about the flooded pantry,” he replied. V could only laugh as they got out of the car. “And the hazing that proceeded with items from a certain Disney film?”

“You’re an evil genius, Dean,” V chuckled as they went in.

An hour later, they had plenty of pictures and copies of the reports. Even V was scratching his head.

“Those patterns left behind in the bone and muscle of the victim,” he mused. “It looks like it was a…dull drill bit of some kind. But nothing was torn to hell. What is this thing?”

“Beats the hell out of me,” Dean replied. “But we know it’s not a vamp or werewolf. Counts out wraiths and revenants too.”

Swinging by the house of Victim One, Sam or Rhage couldn’t be found anywhere. Parking, Dean went up to the door and found Sam running out the front, his shirt’s buttons torn off. Rhage was on his heels, gripping a folder. Dean went and got back in the car and peeled out as the widow came running out, looking wild.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean asked as they sped off.

“I was asking questions to the widow and some of the other people attending,” Rhage answered. “Sam went over and started talking to the daughter and the babysitter. The widow noticed and she went over and started talking to him too. The kid took a shine to Sam and he took her upstairs when she got tired. I stayed and kept up with the questions. Next thing I know, the widow is nowhere to be found and I hear commotion coming from upstairs…it sounded like someone was getting tossed around. As I go upstairs, I see Sam shoving the widow in the closet and telling me to run.”

“Like he said,” Sam panted. “I’m finishing up with the daughter and then there’s the widow. She compliments how good I was with her kid. I ask a few more questions…then the next thing I know…she’d jumped me and wrapped her legs around my waist and shoved her tongue in my mouth. She begged me to spend the night with her, that she needed comfort too. I got her off me, but my shirt got ruined in the process. I put her in the closet, shoved the dresser in front of it and ran like hell.”

“Get any information we can use at least, stud?” Vishous laughed from the front seat.

“Yes, actually,” Sam said, handing a piece of paper to him.

“This is a kids’ drawing, Sam,” Dean said, glancing over at the paper. “Is…is that…a vampire…squid?”

“That is what the daughter said killed her dad,” Sam answered. “Kid told me she saw the whole thing. Her dad came home late…missed her birthday party. He’d come up to say good night to her, but she was mad at him for not being at her party. He turned to leave and she said that’s when that thing came out of her closet and grabbed her dad. It bit him and drained him dry. Kid…kid is going to need some serious therapy.”

“What the…this kind of thing doesn’t exist as far as we know,” Dean said, pulling into the hotel lot again. “This kid ever see this thing before?”

“Says she’s had nightmares about this thing for the last year after seeing some special on TV about giant squid and it scared the daylights out of her,” Sam answered.

“What about the other victim?” Dean asked. “Do they have kids?”

“One son,” Rhage read out of their notes from their reports. “And guess what? The kid was a guest at a birthday party. Same party as the girl of victim one.”

“Best lead we got,” Dean said. “Where was the party?”

“Plucky Pennywhistle’s,” Rhage replied. “Some kids pizza chain. It closes in 10 minutes and halfway across town.”

Sam paled in the backseat. Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry buddy,” he said, checking his watch. “We need to question the staff, find out what happened at that party and get a bead on this thing. We’ll also need you to do EMF sweeps for spirits and demons.”

“The clown thing, right?” Rhage asked, trying to hold back a snicker.

“I hate my life right now,” Sam growled as they went up to their room.

“Just remember our old saying, Sam,” Dean told him. “If it bleeds, you can kill it.”

 

3:30 p.m.-Next Afternoon

 

*Sam*

 

“Thanks for the shades, V,” he said as he put his earpiece in. “Damn sun’s too fucking bright now.”

“You’re welcome, Sam,” V replied in his ear. “Now we can see what you see with the camera I installed into them.”

“What’s Dean up to?” Sam asked.

“He’s doing a phone interview with Victim Two’s kid,” Rhage replied, yawning. “Why do we both have to be up for this, V?”

“Just get your ass over here and help me with watching the crowd, alright?” he snapped.

“Fine,” he heard Rhage whine.

He could feel the nervous sweats hit him as he went in, keeping as much space between him and the clown figure standing in the front area of the establishment. Going to the counter, he flashed his badge at the attendant.

“I need to speak with your manager,” he said.

“One minute,” the guy replied with waaaaay too much pep.

Sam wandered around a bit, another kids’ party under way in the center of the place. On the left was a wall of artwork. He studied it…the pictures of sharks…ghosts…Sam noticed there were empty spots on the wall, kids’ names at the bottom of each space. He saw the name matching the girl from the wake up there too.

“What is this?” he asked to himself.

“Some new child psychology method,” he heard someone say from behind him. He turned to find the manager coming towards him. “Corporate’s idea to use some new techniques to help kids with their fears. We provide place mats for kids to draw out what scares them…then Plucky the Clown magically changes it to good things, so they don’t have to feel afraid.”

“Kill me now,” Rhage groaned in Sam’s ear. “And humans spend years studying to come up with bullshit like that?”

“There are some valid points to be made about the method actually,” V countered. “Some of the biggest in the field think…”

Sam wanted to strangle them both.

“Did anything happen out of the ordinary at the party that was held here yesterday?” he asked, pulling out his notebook, trying to ignore the damn Psychology lecture going on in his ear.

The manager winced. “Yeah…one of the parents kind of had a fit. They dropped their kid off late for the party and then came and picked the kid up before they got to cake and presents. The boy was embarrassed and crying. He said he wanted to never see him again. Poor kid…then his dad died that night.”

“Did that boy have any art make it to the wall?” he asked, noticing a few blank spots.

“Actually yeah,” she replied. “He gave us a couple of extras, but they were the same thing. They’re in my office.”

“Could I have one?” he asked.

“I’ll be right back,” she told him.

While waiting on her to come back, Sam scanned the area.

“Stop,” he heard V say. “Is it just me…or does the guy talking to that kid give you the creeps?”

Looking at the guy, it was the one that was at the front just a few minutes ago. He had short, curly red hair and a big grin. He talked to the kid, sitting by himself, books open in front of him. V was right…guy had the creeper vibe. When the man went off to help someone, he saw a waitress come by and drop off food to the boy.

“No thanks, mom,” the kid scoffed.

The waitress looked beside herself. “It’s only for a couple of hours. We need the extra to afford to move back to Florida. I know you loved it there.”

“Whatever,” the boy sighed.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but she ran off to keep working. He felt for the kid.

“Rough day?” he asked the kid, approaching him.

The boy nodded. “I don’t see her much anymore. I only agreed to walk here after school to see my mom more, but…”

“Sounds like she’s doing the best she can to make things better for you,” he told him. “So how about going a bit easier on her, huh?”

The kid smiled a little and nodded. Sam noticed a couple of the blank placemats on the table and crayons. The kid frowned.

“I just had a drawing,” he said, lifting his books and the other place mats, but finding nothing. “Where did it go?”

Sam got a bad feeling.

“Hey, you mind drawing it again? For me?” he asked him.

“Ok,” the kid told him, picking up a crayon.

“Here you go, agent,” the manager said, handing him a file folder. “Hope this helps. Oh…and you might want to speak with our maintenance guy. He just came on shift…says he’s heard some…strange stuff around here.”

“Thanks,” he told her. Feeling a tug on his jacket, he looked down. The kid handed him a drawing. “And thank you too, buddy."

Adding his drawing to the folder the manager gave him, he went towards the maintenance guy who was over in the roped off ball pit.

“What’s going on here?” he asked the guy.

“Kid threw up in here,” the maintenance man replied. “Got to sanitize it.”

“Manager says you’ve heard some weird stuff around here? Probably around closing?”

“Yeah,” he replied, raising his voice to be heard over the machine he was using to collect and clean the plastic balls. “In the sub-basement under the building. Real weird…”

The guy paused, going still. When he went to ask what was wrong, Sam noticed…something was moving in the pit with the guy. Something big.

“Move slow,” he told the guy, slowing moving towards the steps into the pit.

Just as he was about to reach out and grab him, Sam heard a sickening crunch. The maintenance man screamed as something in the pit thrashed around. Blood went everywhere as he was drug under, the pit going still. Sam stayed at the restaurant until the cops showed up and gave a statement. When the paramedics pulled the body out, Sam managed to get a look at the guy’s lower half…what was left of it.

“Fucking hell,” V said in his earpiece. “Holy…how the hell does someone get half-eaten by a great white shark in a fucking _ball pit?!_ ”

“What?!” Sam and Rhage exclaimed at the same time.

“Seriously,” Dean chimed in. “Both of you need to watch Shark Week.”

“Best week of TV of the year,” V said in agreement. “Wait…Sam go back to the kids’ art wall.”

“Look at the blank spots,” he told him. “What do want to bet that those were all filled before our victims turned up dead?”

Sam looked at the name of a blank spot that didn’t match the victims’ kids. He went to the manager and asked for any extra drawings done by the same kid. She added them to the file and he left, heading back for the hotel.

“Definite correlation,” Sam said, opening the file and tossing the top drawing on the table top. “Great white shark. Done by one of the kids that have their piece missing. Here’s victim one again with the squid. And…here’s victim two.”

“No way,” Dean said. “A unicorn? Seriously?”

Sam shrugged, unsure of what to say.

“I could see where a kid would be afraid of that,” Rhage said. “It’s a horse with a built-in lance. Thing could run you through if it didn’t like you. I honestly would have paid good money to see it happen.”

They all looked at him. Rhage shrugged.

“It’s about the only explanation for the wound patterns,” V replied. “But this thing can’t be real. None of these things. Especially not a damn land shark.”

“Witch,” Sam and Dean groaned in unison.

“Figures the first job I find after over a month and it’s a damn witch or someone playing with things they don’t understand.”

“But why have an attack in the day?” Rhage asked. “All of the others were at night.”

“The maintenance guy was about to tell me something that goes on there at night,” Sam said. “It’s got to be the one doing all this…they must perform the spell there, after closing. The guy must have saw them and they can’t have a witness blabbing that they were there. And not to FBI.” Sam paled. “I bet it’s that creeper guy you pointed out to me V. Remember that kid I talked to this afternoon? He said he lost a drawing and he gave me another one.” He pulled the last drawing from the file…of a robot with laser eyes. “This kid…his mother’s the next target and it’ll be tonight.”

“I’ll get their address,” V said, going back through the video Sam had shot. “Rhage, you and Dean go to the pizza place and find this guy once the sun’s down, try to stop him from doing this again. Sam and I will watch their place and try to keep them alive. Hopefully, Sam won’t get jumped again.”

“Shut up asshole,” Sam growled. “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

Hours later…

 

*Dean*

 

“Got it,” he whispered, picking the lock easily. “Ready?”

Rhage nodded, ready to cover him. They went in quiet, guns trained in front of them. Once inside, they found the way into the sub-basement, lower underground.

“What the hell?” Rhage whispered as they got a look at the setup.

It looked like a standard workshop, but instead of a lot of tools…there were various powders, herbs and…other things in jars. An old book sat on a pedestal, next to a burning fire. Kids drawings sat on the bench…other sketches and drawings tacked to the corkboard on the wall.

“There’s the drawing,” Dean said, grabbing it and the other drawings there quickly.

“You’re too late,” they heard from behind them.

Turning, they found the guy they were looking for, still dressed in his work uniform. He was unarmed, but Dean wasn’t taking any chances.

“No drawings,” he growled, tearing them to shreds. “No more playthings to send out to kill. No giant robots with death lasers tonight.”

“I had to go after the threat to me first,” the guy said angrily. Then smiled. It was creepy as hell. “That guy…must be your partner. You see…I saw how tense he was earlier today. How his eyes lingered on every visage of Plucky he saw…like it was going to come after him. So…I made it happen.”

“Oh hell,” Rhage said, going for his phone. The guy pulled a shotgun on them.

“I don’t think so, pretty boy,” he chuckled. “Now…drop your guns.”

“Damn it,” Dean sighed, dropping his pistol.

 

*Sam*

 

“You sure about this, Sam?” V asked, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala.

“Everything points to this,” he replied, looking up at the apartment of the waitress and her kid. “It’s weird at how quiet it is.”

“Tell me about it,” Vishous sighed. “Too quiet.”

Sam looked over at the other vampire and sat up straight when he saw him fixated on something outside the car.

“What is it?” he asked, pulling his gun.

“Someone’s coming this way,” V answered, getting out of the car.

Sam got out and followed him close, heading for the shadows. The figure coming down the alleyway eventually stepped into light and Sam couldn’t help it; he froze. Standing there…was a fucking clown. Just like the one…from the pizza place. He got a very bad feeling. Another came down the alley and stood next to the first.

“Get out of here,” Vishous called to it. “This isn’t the place for a class act like you two.”

The clown turned towards them both…and proceed to come at them. V opened fire on them, right in the chest. They didn’t go down, instead they just laughed, glitter spraying everywhere.

“Oh shit,” Sam hissed. “Time to run.”

They hightailed it, running like hell down the street. Finding another alley, they ran down it and practically vaulted over the fence at the end. When they came up on an empty garage, they slid in through the door and shut it tight.

“You need to get a better poker face, Sam,” V panted. “That fucker clearly saw your anxiety around that damn clown and now he’s targeted you.”

“Excuse me for not having access to therapy growing up,” Sam chuckled. “At least we’re ok for now.”

Hearing a horn honk, Sam turned…and there the clown was again.

“Fuck me,” he panted as it lunged at him again.

V took on the other clown, punching the thing square in the face. It came back and just kept laughing. He kept hitting the thing, while Sam was getting knocked around, but he was holding his own ok. When the clown not only got a good punch in, it sprayed Vishous with a seltzer bottle, he growled nastily.

“That’s it,” he snarled, pulling the glove off his left hand. It glowed softly, the tattoos on his hand backlit.

Growling, he grabbed the clown with that hand and in a brief flash of light…was incinerated. Nothing was left but a fine dusting of glitter. He grinned as he did the same to the one beating on him. Sam got covered in the glitter left behind, but he didn’t care.

“Nice job,” he managed to say as V put the glove back on. “Lead-lined?”

“Yep,” he replied, getting the button at the wrist snapped. “Hate this damn thing. But it comes in handy from time to time.”

Sam yelped when he was tackled from behind. He could hear that godforsaken laughter as he was pulled back to his feet, another clown was in front of him and proceeded to beat the hell out of him. He fought against the one holding him, but it was a struggle. V had two on him as well, keeping him from doing that again.

“Any more bright ideas?” he grunted as he got free, and went back to back with Vishous…the four clowns surrounding them.

“I hope Rhage and Dean are having better luck than we are,” V snarled as he defended himself against the clowns, pulling a dagger.

 

*Dean*

 

“Why are you even doing this?” he asked the guy, looking at the board behind the man holding the shotgun.

“My parents ignored me when I told them my brother was drowning,” the man replied. “I did everything I could and they let him die. I found this book…and when I figured out how to use this, I told myself I would take away the pain of the children who come here. And what better vehicle than their own children’s worst nightmares? Using something horrifying for something good.”

Rhage turned to look at him. “Do all your jobs have wackos like this causing problems?”

“Not really,” Dean replied. “This one is definitely a different kind of weird. Hey…it’s your first hunt. Why don’t you take him out for us?”

“With pleasure,” Rhage said with a grin.

The man cocked his gun and pointed it at Rhage.

He just grinned and dematerialized. The guy dropped his gun and looked like he was about to piss himself. Rhage appeared right behind him and grabbed the guy by the back of the neck. Thinking quickly, Dean ripped a drawing from the corkboard and threw it on the fire.

“No!” the man screamed, managing to break Rhage’s hold on him. He went to run…but was stopped dead in his tracks by a kid that appeared out of the shadows, soaking wet and white as a sheet. The guy stopped and went to his knees. “I’m sorry. I…I tried.” The boy touched him and they watched as the guy started puking water. It didn’t take long for him to die of drowning.

Rhage hissed and winced. “Remind me not to fuck with witchcraft.”

“If it’s like any other spell,” Dean sighed. “It should be broken now that the original caster is dead. At least, I hope.”

 

*Sam*

 

Him and Vishous were weaving on their feet from the onslaught of punches and slaps they’d gotten from these damn clowns, but they had to hold on. Just as they went in for another hit, all four clowns exploded into glitter, coating them from head to toe. Looking around…nothing else came at them.

“Sam…I will never laugh at your fear of clowns ever again,” Vishous panted as they leaned into each other and stumbled out of the garage.

As they walked back to the car, Sam tried desperately to shake free the damn glitter covering him. Looking back, he could see the trail they left. Vishous winced as he went for the door handle of the Impala, but hesitated.

“Fuck it,” Sam growled, getting behind the wheel. “He can pay for the detailing.”

Pulling up to the pizza place, Sam couldn’t help but growl in frustration. Both Rhage and Dean were just standing there, shooting the breeze. When he parked, they both just stood there and stared.

“Just get it the fuck over with,” Sam sighed, holding his arms up, more glitter falling to the ground.

“You…you both look like you got attacked by a house full of PCP crazed strippers,” he laughed, holding his sides.

Rhage couldn’t hold back either.

“You trying out for the local production of Peter Pan, V?” Rhage laughed. “You’d be perfect for Tinker Bell…what with all that fairy dust falling off you.”

“Fuck you,” V said, unable to keep from chuckling. “You didn’t just get your ass handed to you by Bozo.”

“To be fair,” Sam added. “They were conjured by magic. It would’ve been hard to beat them without another spell to counter.”

“Sorry, V,” Rhage sighed. “But that’s going to be a story that gets told allll the time now.”

“Great,” Vishous replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Come on, let’s grab our stuff and get back to the mansion. I’ll be glad to get back and bust some _lesser_ heads open.”

“Got that right,” Rhage said.

Thankfully once again, traffic was light and they got home in record time. Tired and weary after their successful hunt, Dean pulled up in the courtyard, at the front of the house. As Fritz came out to get their bags, Jane, Mary and Bitty came out to welcome them back.

“What happened to you two?” Jane and Mary asked, looking towards him and V.

“Clowns,” they replied in unison. “Bit of long story.”

They went to get hugs but were stopped.

“Get cleaned up first,” Mary suggested. “Last thing we want is all that getting on us too.”

“The _doggen_ will be happy,” Sam said with a laugh. “They’ll be vacuuming this shit up for weeks.”

Vishous headed for the Pit and Sam headed in the main house. He almost made it up the stairs when everyone came out of Wrath’s study again, heading for Last Meal. They all took one look at him…and just laughed. Sam shook his head and flipped them off as he went inside his room for a long overdue shower.


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's relationship goes a step further. Dean's past comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very difficult chapter to write given the events that occur. I've re-worked and re-written it a couple times, but it kept coming back to a very...interesting road. Please enjoy.

*Sam*

 

“Here for Roxhanna?” Celes asked him when she opened the door.

“Of course,” he told her. He handed her a small box of peanut brittle. “I brought you your favorite.”

“You’re too kind, sire,” the servant told him with a big smile, taking the gift and placing it in her pocket.

He came inside to find Casira and Roxhanna already waiting on him. Sam let out a low growl when he saw his girl. She was dressed in an amazing dark gold dress, her shoulders bare. She wore simple pearl earrings, no other jewelry. The dress flowed with her curves, a slit in the left side showing off some leg. Simple shoes were on her feet, but they were practical, not those crazy stiletto heels he couldn’t understand why anyone would wear. Her hair was braided again, but he didn’t mind. It looked good on her.

“You look amazing,” he told her softly, leaning in and kissing her.

Hearing a throat clear, he pulled back and turned to his right. Her parents had finally showed themselves, but as usual, glared at Roxhanna. He knew they would prefer he be doing this with Casira, but he didn’t care what they wanted. He stood straight and turned to Casira.

“How are you this evening, Casi?” he asked.

“I’m well,” she replied, giving him a little bow.

“Any plans tonight?” he asked with a grin.

Casira blushed. “I…I’m meeting a male this evening. He’ll be here in about an hour to join us for dinner.”

“I hope you have a good evening,” he told her. “Good luck to you.”

“At least one of our daughters will go to her mating pure,” he heard her mother mutter to her father.

He frowned and snapped his head towards them.

“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice dropping dangerously low.

Roxhanna looked at the floor and he could tell she was absolutely mortified by that one comment.

“We’ve heard of your activities on your outings,” Rothan said, clearly nonplussed by his tone. “It does not surprise either of us that Roxhanna would choose to ply any…tactics to keep hold of a fine male such as yourself.”

Sam growled viciously, stalking over to her parents. Now Rothan looked nervous. But he didn’t back away from him.

“How dare you speak of her that way, you close minded son of a bitch,” Sam told him, his voice eerily calm. “And not that it’s any of your business, but I initiated those moments of intimacy. And she is still intact…since that’s clearly so important to you ‘high-bred’ assholes.”

He glared at the other male for several minutes, the growl in his chest growing louder. He held his fists at his sides. Rothan glared back, but then all of a sudden…the male’s eyes went wide and he looked around his body, to Roxhanna.

“Forgive me my words, daughter mine,” Rothan said, his tone much kinder…almost frightened. “I…was misinformed.”

“Apology accepted,” she replied, looking up and meeting his eyes.

Sam backed off and went back to her side.

“I’ll have Roxhanna home by 4 am,” he told them, offering his arm to her.

“Very well,” Rothan replied. “Have a pleasant evening.”

Sam felt a lot better once they were out of the house, in the car and driving away. Rhage and Mary would meet them at the restaurant. She gave him a confused look.

“The restaurant’s the other way,” she said.

“Change of plans,” he told her, smiling a little. “Rhage didn’t know until the last minute that Cajun cuisine is primarily seafood. I never really liked the stuff either. Mary managed to snag a private table at Sal’s tonight.”

“Are you ok, Sam?” Roxi asked him after several minutes of quiet.

“Yes,” he sighed, feeling more relaxed now. “Why do you ask?”

“You look like you want to hit something,” she replied. “I’m sorry about my parents.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” he told her. “They don’t deserve any loyalty from you at all. Not after the way he insulted you. He’s lucky that I didn’t knock him out.”

When he looked over at her…there were tears in her eyes. Sam was quick to get the car parked and he got his seat belt off. He slid closer to her. She came to him and tucked her face against his neck.

“I can’t believe he did that,” she said. “That he would do this to me. I’m happy. I thought that your family is supposed to be happy for you.”

“How did he even know about that?” Sam asked.

“Valerie,” Roxi spat. “She’s been following us…well, you anyway. She was at the club we went to last week and must have saw us. And probably felt obligated to tell everyone.”

Sam didn’t stop the vicious growl that erupted from his chest and throat.

“That bitch better keep away from me. I might do something I’ll regret,” he snarled.

He pulled back and took her face in his hands. Getting himself under control, Sam leaned in and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her tears stopping. When he was done, he rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you, Roxi,” he told her. “If anything, I’m undeserving of you.”

She pulled back and looked at him, totally shocked. The smile that crossed her face a minute later was better than seeing the sunrise.

“I love you too, Sam,” she replied. “And never say that about yourself again. You fight to protect our race with your life. You have such honor and distinction. I don’t care that you’re related to a Brother. I wouldn’t care if you were only human. I love you.”

Sam purred deep in his chest at the words, pulling her close. Placing his hand on the back of her neck, he leaned in and kissed her again; deeper, more demanding. She met it with the same intensity, raking her nails across his chest over his shirt.

 _“Mine,”_ he thought, putting his other arm around her waist and pulling her as close as he could.

Roxi pulled back from him with a gasp of surprise.

“What’s wrong?”

She blushed heavily as she stared at him, her nostrils flaring. Roxi grabbed his wrist and placed her nose to it, breathing deeply. Resting her cheek against his wrist, she turned to look at him again. More tears glittered in her eyes, but she was smiling from ear to ear.

“You’ve…you’ve bonded with me,” she whispered, nuzzling against his wrist. “I can smell it.”

His eyes went wide. Rhage had explained it to him…but he didn’t quite believe how quickly it could happen. Pulling his wrist from her hand, he brought it to his nose and inhaled. It wasn’t very strong, but it was there; a dark spice with a hint of maple. He’d been half hard since she said she loved him. Now…he was more than ready to mark her…inside and out.

“We’re not skipping out on Rhage,” Roxi warned, laughing a little. “And I’m hungry.”

“I picked you up pretty early,” he said, leaning back in his seat and smirking. “As for hunger…I’m in the mood for something sweet. Come here.”

She slid closer, that blush of hers bringing color to her face and throat. She let him help her get situated sideways on his lap. Using a new trick he’d learned about a week ago, he used his mind to turn the streetlights off, plunging them into darkness. Giving further cover on the deserted street, the buildings around them empty. He’d never been more grateful for having excellent night vision now. Sam pulled the skirting of her dress up past her panties and undid his belt and got himself free.

“Here?” she asked, tensing. “You want our first…?”

“Not yet,” he whispered, kissing her. “Just a little touching. Come on, baby…drive me wild so I can make sure everyone knows you’re MINE.”

 

*Roxhanna*

 

When Sam dragged her onto his lap and plunged the street into total darkness, she’d had to pinch herself. And she wasn’t dreaming. Never in her wildest dreams…would she have thought she would ever talk to a male, much less ended up bonded to the giant warrior in front of her. She’d tensed up when he pulled her dress up to expose her panties and undid his pants.

“Here?” she asked, fear threatening to overtake the moment. “You want our first…?”

“Not yet,” he whispered, kissing her gently. “Just a little touching. Come on, baby…drive me wild so I can make sure everyone knows you’re MINE.”

She whimpered from the words he used, feeling her body getting loose between her legs. Roxi shuffled around to straddle him again. She pulled his handkerchief from the front pocket of his suit jacket and set it next to them. Leaning forward, Roxi kissed him again, wrapping her hand around his cock. They’d done a little of this on a couple of their dates after the first, but for the most part, they kept it ‘family-friendly’. As he groaned in her mouth, she couldn’t help but admire the fact that she made him like this. That he wanted her. She loved how he felt. So hard…yet so soft and smooth. Roxi pulled back for air, moaning softly at the thought of how he’d feel inside her.

“I can’t wait for you to mate me properly,” she purred, stroking him slowly, his cock providing ample lubrication for her to use. “Can’t wait to feel you lose it deep inside me.”

“Fuck…yes, Roxi,” he growled, moving into her strokes. “I can’t wait to be with you either. To feel you lose it on my cock over and over again.”

“Sam…,” she whined, her arousal spiking hard, her panties soaking wet as she could smell his bonding for her take over the inside of the car. “God, you smell amazing.”

“And so will you,” he panted, leaning in and sucking a hickey into her throat.

She let go of his cock and put one hand in his hair, the other digging into his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she let most of her weight go, which pressed her clothed slit right against his naked cock. They both moaned at the feel. Roxi felt Sam smile against her throat as she started to move, rocking her hips back and forth.

“You amaze me every night we’re together,” he murmured to her, pulling her tight to him as he moved with her. “We haven’t known…ohhh…each other long.” Pulling back he looked into her eyes. “But I know that I love you…and I want to spend my days and nights making you smile.”

“I want…ahh…that too, Sam,” she panted, the coil in her belly getting tighter and tighter from the friction…and his words. “When…you take me home…you’re telling my father we will be mated as soon as possible. And then…I’ll be forever yours.”

“Fuck yes,” he purred, moving faster. “I’m close…grab the handkerchief quick. I don’t…damn…don’t want to ruin…”

She growled as he let his head fall back, baring his throat. Grabbing the silk square, she held it around the head of his arousal. Roxi then lunged forward with a hiss, biting him hard. Sam jerked and moaned her name as he came. She came as she felt his arousal kick in her hand, the pulses of his release thrilling her. He leaned in and bit her back, making her come again, shuddering all over. When the storm had finally calmed and they’d sealed their bites, she carefully cleaned him up and got his clothes done back up. Taking the ruined silk handkerchief, Sam smiled and gently rubbed his release into the skin of her legs and thighs. She couldn’t help but blush at the thought he was marking her thoroughly, making sure any male that got near her knew she was taken.

Once he was satisfied, Sam let her ease back into the passenger seat. As he slid back behind the wheel, he took the piece of silk and carefully folded it up, then tucked it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. After getting their belts on, he took her hand in his, and resumed the drive to the restaurant. It was quiet…but nothing more needed to be said.

 

*Sam*

 

He was on top of the fucking world right now. Granted, Sam wanted nothing more than to get her somewhere private and show her how much he needed her, but his stomach growled its protest. What he’d just done would have to be enough for the time being. When they got to the restaurant and went in, he held her close. Roxi blushed and grinned as they were led to the private dining room in the very back of the building, just off the kitchen. People stared a little as they went by, but he didn’t care. And he was ecstatic to see every guy they passed fidget like he was about to rearrange their face.

Sam was surprised to see they’d beaten Rhage and Mary there, the room empty. He seated Roxi before sitting to her left, keeping her at his right. A waiter came by and set out water and menus. As they opened their menus, he looked up, hearing Rhage’s voice coming towards them. When he and Mary entered the private room, Sam couldn’t help but laugh when he paused just inside the doors. He took a deep breath…and stood there, slack jawed and wide eyed.

Roxi even laughed. “Careful there, Rhage. Don’t want to end up catching flies, do you?”

That snapped him out of it, a huge grin taking over his face as he came over. He shook his hand hard and pulled Roxhanna to her feet, giving her a brief hug and kissing her forehead…affections he was ok with.

“Welcome to the family,” he told her softly.

Sam couldn’t help but smile when she blushed and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Ha!” Rhage barked and helped Mary sit, taking his seat on Mary’s right, Mary next to Roxhanna. “You owe me $100! I knew Sam would be the first to find someone! Dean’s more like me when I was young than I’d like to admit.”

“Knowing my brother, he’ll run the other way,” Sam said with a little laugh. “It hit me without me even realizing it.” He reached over and took hold of Roxi’s hand. “But I welcome it all the same.”

“My parents are probably going to throw a fit,” she said, looking at her menu.

“Let them,” he told her. “We have each other. They’re already on my shit list.”

Rhage looked to him. “What happened?”

“Her mother made a very inappropriate and untrue comment about Roxhanna’s…purity. Her father called her a slut in the most sickeningly pleasant way possible. It…it took a lot for me not to beat an apology from him.”

Rhage frowned, a low growl heard from his direction. “Sounds like someone needs a little lesson in manners.”

“Leave him alone,” Sam warned. “He apologized when he no doubt caught the bonding scent from me. I was so livid I had no idea until Roxi pointed it out to me in the car on the way here.”

“Roxi, huh?” Rhage asked with a chuckle. “Cute.”

Just as Sam was narrowing down his choice from the menu, he heard the all too familiar rush of wings from behind him. He pulled a knife from the hidden holster at the small of his back, turning towards the angel that dared come here now. Rhage was up in a heartbeat as well, the pair of them keeping the females defended. But when he saw a short man with caramel colored hair and hazel eyes, he groaned.

“What do you want now, Gabriel?” he asked, putting his knife away.

“Just checking on my fav--,” the angel began to say, but stopped when he stared at Sam. “Holy…well. Guess Castiel won that bet.”

“What?” Sam asked, sitting back down. Rhage followed suit but kept glaring at Gabriel.

The angel noticed and had a seat on Sam’s left.

“Castiel and I…when we first met you and Dean, we could tell you weren’t just human. That you had vampire blood in you,” he explained. “He bet that you would both go through the transition and that if he won, I have to go back to Heaven and help out. And before you ask, no, I know Castiel didn’t cheat when he had to rebuild Dean’s body. He simply restored him as though his death hadn’t happened.”

“Yet neither of you decided to tell us about this?” he snapped.

He shrugged. “You wouldn’t have believed me. And Dean might have went and did something drastic at that news.”

“You know this guy, Sam?” Rhage asked.

Sam nodded. “This is The Archangel Gabriel, Messenger of Heaven…and doubles as the Trickster god, Loki.” He then turned to Gabriel again. “Gabriel, this is Rhage, our grandfather and his mate, Mary.”

“And who is the lovely lady at your side, Sam?” Gabriel asked, giving her a wink.

Roxi blushed again but offered her hand across the table. “I’m Roxhanna, his soon-to-be mate.”

Gabriel took her hand and gave a gentle squeeze before letting her go.

“You work quick there, Sammy,” Gabriel said with a grin. “You’re a lucky guy. Like I was saying before, I just wanted to check on my favorite, pain in the ass Hunter duo. It’s not easy to find you guys thanks to Cas’s warding on your ribs. Care to enlighten me on when your transition went down?”

“It was…two months ago?” he said, thinking back. “Yeah…two months. Seems like longer.”

“I imagine Dean freaked,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Oh, he completely lost it,” Sam replied. “Nearly choked out the female that fed him, bolted and nearly punched Rhage’s lights out. It’s…not been the easiest on him.”

“Enough moping,” Rhage said. “Let’s celebrate you two and your upcoming mating!”

Wine and food was ordered in copious amounts. Gabriel hung around…and started telling stories about messing with him and Dean. Rhage found it entertaining. Sam found it embarrassing. He was careful to only have a couple glasses of wine, he was driving and he wasn’t about to risk Dean’s wrath about his car. It was a pleasant evening. Roxi…god…she was perfect. He didn’t talk much…more watched her interact with one of his closest ‘friends’ and what’s quickly become his family. It was clear they adored her. After dessert was over and the check was brought out, Gabriel snatched it.

“Thanks for the company,” he told them. “But I got this.” He patted Sam’s shoulder and handed him a thin box.

“What’s this?” Sam asked.

“A little something for your girl,” Gabriel told him. “It also lets me pinpoint where she is and effectively, where you are and will offer protection.”

“Thanks,” he said, looking at the box a bit nervously.

Turning to her, Sam handed it to Roxi. She blushed and opened it.

“It’s lovely,” she murmured, then turning to Gabriel. “Thank you.”

Gabriel smiled and gave a bit of a wave before heading to the front, to pay the check. Sam then leaned over to look at what he gave her. It was a necklace made of silver. The chain was fine, a sapphire shaped like a teardrop and set in silver hung from the center of the length. He could just barely make out the spark of grace at its heart, making it glow faintly.

“May I?” he asked, eyes flicking to the necklace.

“Please,” she said, pulling her braid away up and off her shoulder.

He unclasped it and carefully placed it around her neck, re-clasping it easily. It laid just at the top of the cleft between her breasts.

“How did I get so damn lucky?” he asked, leaning in for a kiss.

“I could ask the same question,” she purred, kissing him.

“As much as I would love to take our little session in the car further,” he murmured against her lips. “I should get you home. For now, anyway.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “You’re right.”

The ride back to her home was quiet and uneventful. They held hands the whole way there. But before he even had a chance to turn off the car…he heard the back door open and shut.

“Drive!” Casira hissed him. “Get us out of here!”

As he put the car in reverse, he saw her father come out of the house with two other males behind him, her mother right behind them. Rothan dematerialized behind the car, stopping them from going anywhere.

“Damn it,” he growled, putting the car in park and taking off his seat belt.

He turned in his seat to look at Casira and he didn’t care how pissed he sounded. Casi had fresh bruises on her arms, her face and her neck…it was chewed raw on the left side.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Dinner was going well,” she replied. “Malcolm was charming…sweet. But afterwards…he nearly swooned. He’d not fed in a while and he asked to feed. I agreed and father was present of course. But…when I offered him my wrist, he gave me this…this look and he pulled me to him. I got scared. I…I tried to push him away. He got mad. He hit me hard.” Tears came to her eyes. “I got away from Malcolm and ran to father.” She sniffled. “Father hit me in the face. He said that Malcolm had paid him a very generous dowry for me. That…that it’s the only way he’ll ever get me mated. He thinks there must be something wrong with me since Sam wasn’t interested. He left me…he left me alone with him. Malcolm pinned me to the wall.” Her hand trembled as it grazed the ragged flesh, wincing. “Is…is it supposed to hurt this bad?”

“No,” Roxi said to her softly. “How did you get away?”

“When he pulled off my throat…I brought my knee up into his groin and I ran,” she answered. “Thankfully, I heard you coming up the drive.”

“Get out here, Casira,” Rothan called, his voice stern. “You will go with Malcolm and you’ll be mated.”

“No!” she shouted out the window after cracking it. “I’ve been nothing but a good daughter! I love you…and this is how you show that back?!”

“I paid for you, female,” Malcolm snarled, standing just outside the car. “You are mine.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Sam growled. “Seat belts on now.”

Putting his back on, Sam put the car in drive and gunned it up towards the house and turned sharply, going across the lawn. It shocked those present just enough he was able to get back on the road and he didn’t let up on the speed. He headed straight for the Audience House. Once there, the three of them went inside. Paradise, one of the trainees in the Brotherhood program was there, manning the front desk.

“How are--,” she started to say until she got a look at Casira. She went from friendly to sharp and alert. “Were you followed?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re about to get their parents and a male with his son in here in the next couple minutes,” Sam replied. “Wrath in?”

“Yes,” she replied. “And he just finished with his last appointment. Go in now.”

They went in, Sam bringing up the rear…just in case. Dean was there, part of the guard for this evening. He didn’t even ask anything of the situation, just fell in next to him, staring at the door they’d just come through.

“Sam?” Wrath asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Reporting abuse,” he snarled. “I drove Roxhanna home from our evening out and was about to park and walk her up when her sister, Casira, got in the backseat of the car and told me to drive. Her father and two other males tried to stop us. She has bruises and her neck is raw from being chewed like goddamn beef.” He looked to her and gently pushed her forward. “Tell him. It’s ok.”

Casira was frightened, judging by how bad she was shaking. But she took a deep breath, sat down…and started telling her story. Tears fell again. Wrath took her hands in his and gently urged her to continue. Sam could tell Wrath was furious, but he kept himself calm. When she was finished, he gave her a smile and pulled out his phone.

“Call Beth,” he said, the phone responding and ringing.

“Wrath?” they heard Beth ask, “Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine, _leelan_ ,” he told her with a smile on his face. “Sam and Roxhanna have brought in her sister, Casira. She’s been assaulted tonight and needs to feed to help heal. Would you mind if I offered?”

“Not at all, Wrath,” she said, concern in her voice. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes, my love,” he replied. “Goodbye.”

He hung up and offered his wrist. Casira shrank back a bit.

“My lord…,” she gasped. “I can’t possibly…”

“It’s ok,” he told her. “I want to. My _shellan_ doesn’t mind.”

“Thank you,” she finally said, taking what he offered.

As she settled in and bit him, her father and the other two showed up. Casira made to move away, but Wrath simply urged her to continue. Sam turned around and Dean was there to back him up, keeping the three males back. Dean made a couple of calls and within a few minutes…Rhage, Phury and Zsadist arrived for further backup. No one said anything while Casira fed. When she was finally done, Wrath pulled her close and licked the wounds at her throat. She shivered, but relaxed when he pulled away and got to his feet, pulling her up as well. 

“Thank you for waiting patiently,” the king said, his tone still calm and even. “How can I help you gentle-males?”

“My lord,” Rothan said, clearly surprised at the tone of the conversation. “My youngest daughter, Casira…there was a misunderstanding this evening that she has mistaken as malevolent. I’m here to escort her to her soon to be _hellren’s_ home for their mating ceremony.”

“I see,” Wrath said. “This lovely young female has told me quite the story. She informed me that under the pretense of a dinner meeting with a male suitor, he requested to feed. She agreed to it, but he became very forward and she said no. That she went to you, since the father of unmated females supervise any feedings, to make him stop…that she didn’t feel safe.” Wrath frowned. “She went on to inform me that you left her unsupervised…whereupon she was attacked by her suitor, Malcolm, and bit rather harshly. Feeling the need to defend herself, she struck him and ran to her sister and her suitor, Samuel.” Letting go of her hand, he stepped forward, everyone stepping back to let him move closer. “So you’re telling me that she is being deceitful?”

“Simply misunderstood,” Rothan stated again. “She is like many modern females…flighty. Skittish. Malcolm was a bit…forceful, but nothing violent.”

Wrath reached back and Casira stepped forward, taking his hand.

“I am going to ask you a few questions, my dear,” Wrath said. “And if you aren’t telling the truth…I will know. I can smell when people are trying to hide something. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lord,” she said.

“Good,” he purred. “Now…did you agree to allow Malcolm to feed from you tonight?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“What drinking point did you offer?”

“My right wrist.”

“What did Malcolm do when you offered your wrist?”

She stared right at her father, Malcolm and Malcolm’s father.

“He pulled me into his lap and went for my throat.”

“Did you agree to that?”

“No. I did not.” She swallowed hard. “I got scared and told him no.”

“What did you do after that?”

“I went to my father,” she spat.

“Did he tell your suitor to leave?”

“No,” she answered, clenching her hands into fists. “He said that a dowry for my hand was being paid and that it was the only way to mate off a clearly defective…undesirable female like myself.”

“Why did he consider you so?”

“Because of Roxhanna,” she choked out, about to start crying. “Because she has found her love match in Samuel, even with her so called ‘defects’ regarding her weight and her eyes.” Casira surprised the hell out of everyone when she stepped forward and slapped Rothan. “Shame on you for ever thinking there’s anything wrong with either of us. I wish I had half the courage she has. To just…be me. Not your daughter, not an aristocrat. Me.” She straightened her spine. “As I’ve heard Roxhanna say…fuck you.”

“Thank you, Casira,” Wrath said, grinning. “Now…Sam, Roxhanna, would you please take Casira back to the house and have her set up in a guest room? And if you see Beth, ask her to loan her some clothes.”

“With pleasure,” Sam replied, taking the arms of both females.

“And Samuel?” Wrath asked, making them pause before leaving the room.

“Yes, my lord,” he asked back.

“I give my most heartfelt approval for your and Roxhanna’s mating,” he told him. “We shall do the ceremony in a few nights time at our home. Would you care to invite your mate’s family?”

“No, my King,” Roxhanna replied for him. “As far as I’m concerned, Casira is my only family.”

When they were back in the car, Dean knocked on the driver side window.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, rolling down his window.

“Mind if I ride back with you?” he asked softly. “I’m afraid I’ll do something I’ll regret if I stay for what’s about to happen.”

Sam nodded. Casira slid over and let him sit. As they drove back to the house, she yawned. He watched Dean pulled her close. She froze up, but then relaxed against him, using him for a pillow. Nothing more was said. Once back and safely parked in the courtyard, Sam and Dean led the females inside. He smiled at their surprise when they saw the foyer before leading them upstairs. He took them to a guest room on the far side of his room, Rhage and Mary’s being the next closest to them.

“I think you both need each other right now,” he said softly as stayed at the door, Roxhanna trying to pull him in. “I’ll text you later?” She smiled and nodded, pulling him close. He kissed her briefly. “Fritz will go to your house and get your clothes.”

“Good day,” she told him, closing the door.

Going downstairs, he found Dean sitting at the bar in the billiards room. A bottle of Jack sat in front of him with a glass. He sat next to him and poured himself a drink. Dean looked over at him.

“Damn that smell of yours is strong,” he said, draining his glass. “I’m going to have to air out Baby for a week to get it out of there. Get your own car.”

“Jealous?” Sam kidded.

“Nah,” Dean replied. “I’m still a fucking mess in my head. Too violent for any female to be around me long term.” He sighed heavily. “I’ve been benched from the field. I can’t sleep for more than a couple of hours before nightmares wake me. Dad…I keep hearing him. Some mornings…I wake up and I’ve got a knife in my hand and right outside rooms of the Brothers…the little ones.”

“Jesus, man,” Sam hissed, draining his glass quickly. “Does Mary know?”

“I couldn’t keep it from her in my sessions if I tried,” he sighed. “I…don’t know why I can’t shake this shit. Sometimes I wonder if I’m insane.”

“I…I think we need to find Dad,” Sam sighed. “You’ve never stood up to him. I know he treated you like shit. Worse after that hunt when you went ‘missing’ for 6 weeks.”

“You don’t know what I went through,” Dean snapped, his body tensing. “I lost…I lost more than you know on that hunt.”

“I figured as much,” Sam sighed. “Let me guess…there was a girl involved. And Dad…made you do something you never wanted to do.”

“How the fuck do you know that?” he snarled. “Who told you?”

“No one had to,” Sam replied. “It was clear…how heartbroken you were when you came back. I saw the defiance and hate in your eyes whenever you looked at Dad. He needs to pay for what he did to you.”

“Let it go, Sam,” he sighed. “It won’t change anything. I…I’m broken. That’s all there is to it.”

He took a pull straight from the bottle of Jack and set it back down. Dean got to his feet and put on his jacket.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked him. “It’s nearly daylight.”

“Just a quick walk,” Dean replied, turning to him. “I’ll be back in a few. And I meant to say it earlier…but congrats.”

He left before Sam could say anything else.

“Whatever powers that be…let him come home safe tonight,” he whispered to the air.

Sam finished another drink and headed for his room.

 

*Dean*

 

 _“Poor little broken, Dean,”_ he heard his father say as he aimlessly walked the streets downtown. _“All alone. You need to go back there and take out that entire house of monsters.”_

“No,” he growled to himself. “That is my family. You’re nothing to me anymore.”

 _“Then why are you still hearing my voice in your head?”_ his father asked. _“I raised you to destroy evil. You aren’t doing your job.”_

Dean stopped and turned to his left. He caught his reflection in a window.

“I’m fighting true evil,” he told himself. “I fight to rid the world of the Omega and his lessers. I am not a monster. I am not evil. They aren’t evil.”

 _“Are you sure about that, Dean?”_ the voice asked again. _“Seems like the last few nights…you’ve nearly done just that. Perhaps you just want to for the fun of it?”_

He growled and punched out the window in front of him. Ignoring his bloody fists, he went on towards the alley beside him and proceeded to grab a piece of pipe and hit the trash cans there, the dumpster…anything.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” he screamed, denting the cans easily.

“I HATE HOW YOU BEAT ME!”

He hit another window, shattering it.

“I HATE HOW I HAD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MY HEALTH AND SAM’S!”

He hit a bag of garbage. It exploded. Tears fell and he had no resolve left to stop. He kept up his rampage, destroying anything and everything he found. When the pipe he was using finally bent so much it wasn’t an effective weapon, he fell to his knees and wept.

“I…I hate what you made me do,” he sobbed. “What you made me into.”

All he could feel was pain…loneliness. Sam had moved on…had found someone. What’s he done in the last two months? Fought…fucked…fed. Watched the kids once. Nothing really for himself. But he was used to getting beaten when he tried to do anything just for himself. He did love it here…with the Brothers. Loved being part of such a big family. But he was…so raw and dangerous.

“What am I going to do?” he asked himself.

Hearing a rush of wings, his eyes shot up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a very familiar, trench-coated angel.

“Cas,” he sighed. “I’m glad to see you.”

“Hello, Dean,” the angel replied. He looked around carefully. “Were you…in a fight?”

“With myself,” he answered. “I…I’ve been self-reflecting. Let’s just say I didn’t like what I found.”

“You’re too hard on yourself, my friend,” Cas said. “And I see that you take more after your grandfather.”

“You knew about this?” Dean asked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would you honestly have not tried to kill yourself if I told you?” the angel asked him. “I can tell you’re thinking about it now.”

“Cas…I’ve never been the same since I was a teen,” he admitted. “Ever since my dad made me kill…”

“Kill me?” he heard a very familiar…very female voice finish.

He got to his feet and saw her enter the alley. But…it was impossible…wasn’t it? It had been 12 years. But while age filled her out, her face was the same. Her hair was still that platinum blonde…almost white, hanging just above her shoulders. Her blood red eyes were warm as she smiled and reached out to him. Dean went towards her, stopping right in front of her. He was taller than her even now. Dean’s hand shook as he reached out to touch her. When she made the connection…he knew. This was real.

“Diatra?” he whispered.

Tears fell as she nodded.

“I’ve missed you, Dean,” she choked out.

The world went dark as he fainted.


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Diatra catch up...and pick up where they left off.

*Dean*

 

He groaned softly as he regained consciousness. His head was killing him.

“I think I hit the bottle a little too hard,” he grumbled, sitting up slowly.

“Not as hard as you think,” Diatra said from across the room.

Looking over, he gasped.

“Oh god…I wasn’t dreaming,” he said. “How…how did you survive that night?”

“I didn’t,” she answered, frowning. “I died that night.” She wiped her eyes. “You…you were so brave, how you stood up to your father. I…I heard you talking to me as I passed on.”

“What…what was the last thing I said to you?” he asked.

The sobs coming from across the room were breaking his heart…but he had to know for sure.

“May the Four Winds lift you away from suffering and unto Paradise,” she replied. “You always had the heart of a poet, Dean.”

No one anywhere could have known that…not even his father. He dematerialized to her and pulled her close.

“This doesn’t make sense,” he said when he could finally pull back from her. “How is this possible?”

“Until 2 years ago,” she began, sitting back down. He sat next to her. “I didn’t know. I only remembered you…flashes of our time together…as dreams.” She smiled wide, showing off fangs. Vampire. “When I transitioned 2 years ago…slowly, everything about my past life came back to me. A memory of right after I died…the Great Dragon Spirit felt it was wrong what happened to me. A true tragedy. He gifted me with another life. This life…having me reborn at a time that we’ll still be the same age in the same time. I wept for days…hoping you were still alive.” She reached up and stroked his cheek. “We didn’t know each other for long…but I cared for you so much. I always felt…my dad had been blessed to find my other half.”

Dean pulled away from her, looking at the floor.

“I’m not the same person I was then, Diatra,” he said softly. “I’ve killed so many. And many that didn’t deserve it. I’ve never forgiven myself for not being able to save you.”

“Dean…dearest,” she choked out. “You’re not being fair to yourself. I’ve never held what happened against you. You had tried so damn hard to fight back…to save me. Your father was the one holding the knife…the one that stabbed me. He just forced your hand, to manipulate you. He saw your feelings for me and he used that to break you.” She pulled him close and held him. “I had but one request as I was brought before my maker. That you would break away from the poisoned hold your father had on you and find peace.”

He laughed a little, pulling back to look her in the eye.

“You always did look out for me…comforted me,” he sighed. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed that. Missed you. I…I’m grateful you’re of my kind, I am. But…it doesn’t feel right that you’re no longer a dragon. Surely you must miss that.”

“Who said I wasn’t?” she asked him.

He watched intently as she undid the buttons of her black blouse. She was wearing a cute little black tank top underneath. Shrugging the shirt off her shoulders, she faced away from him. A tattoo of her dragon form was sprawled across the top of her back, the tail curling down her side, disappearing under her shirt. The scales a brilliant blood red, gold scales scattered across the muzzle like freckles. The mane that ran from between the horns on top of the head the same platinum blonde. The wings were tucked in against the top of its sides and back. A graceful line of stubby spines running down the spine all the way down to nearly the end of the tail, from what he remembered. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Just like I remember from the first time you shifted for me,” he sighed.

Dean reached out and stroked the tattoo, running a finger down the side of the graceful neck. Diatra gasped, her head tilting to one side, to give access to her throat…like he was touching her there. He pulled his hand away and let her put her shirt back on. When she turned back towards him, she was blushing.

“When my memories came back,” she said. “The tattoo appeared. My parents…they were resurrected too and when I got my memory back, they did too. They have tattoos like this too. But they have a little more knowledge than I do of why. The Great Dragon Spirit and the vampire deity, the Scribe Virgin had come to an accord regarding our resurrection. We are still dragons, as well as vampires. We can still shift, but it can leave us weakened when coming back to this form. But unlike before…we can partially shift. It won’t weaken us as much…but it can happen if we get too out of control.”

She sighed heavily. “My dad had to wipe the memory of a male about a month after my transition. We were making out, having a heavy petting session. I was lonely and needed to feel something else. It got heated…and I partially shifted. Scales replaced skin. Tail grew out and whipped around. Wings unfurled. Horns erupted and face pulled out into a muzzle. The male ran, calling me a freak. It wasn’t my proudest moment.”

“I don’t think you’re a freak,” he told her. “I would like to see it sometime.”

She smiled. “You’re biased.”

“How did you find me anyway?” he asked. “Are you from around here?”

“My family and I live a few hours away, up along the coastline,” she told him. “Castiel…he found me about a week ago when he was on an errand for Heaven and recognized me from dreams of yours. I told him what I told you and once he’d found you, he came and brought me along.”

Dean leaned in close…pulling her to him. But before he could say or do anything, he heard Castiel clear his throat. Looking towards the door, he found the angel standing against the wall. He pulled back, blushing.

“I was told to bring you to Wrath once you were awake,” he said. “And be warned, Gabriel is here too.”

He groaned and hoped that Gabriel would behave. Taking Diatra’s hand in his, they followed the angel to the study. Of course, everyone was there. Dean felt worried for her, so he kept her at his side, watching everyone carefully. Wrath was sitting in his throne and rubbing his sightless eyes.

“I’m relieved that you’re ok, Dean,” the king told him. “And I’m grateful to your angel friend, Castiel, for bringing you home. But…could you please tell me why this female is here with you?”

Dean looked to Mary, standing with Rhage.

“You may need to sit, Mary,” he said. Then he turned to his brother. “Sam…please don’t be angry.” Taking a deep breath, he looked right at Wrath.

“This is Diatra,” he started. Mary’s knees went out from under her and Rhage helped her sit. “She is someone from my past. I was on a hunt with my father when I was 14…a dragon hunt. I was taken like other ‘victims’ we’d researched on that case. But when I came to…I found a family around me. And I wasn’t meant for dinner. I was taken…to be a mate for Diatra. I was with them for six weeks. I was…god…I was happy. I was willing to go through with the ceremony…that would make me like her. Dragons are all about keeping balance in their lives.” He gripped Diatra’s hand tighter. “3 days before that ceremony…Dad found us. I tried like hell to stop him. It was the first…the only time I ever fought against our Dad…to help what was going to become my family. But I was still young. Weak and useless. He…he put a knife in my hands and made me kill Diatra. He beat me until I wished I was dead while she passed on.”

“And she’s here…alive and breathing how?” Butch asked.

Dean looked at the floor, holding her hand while she recounted what she’d explained to him. When she was done, the room was totally silent.

“I imagine you’re going to move in?” Wrath asked, some amusement in his voice.

“Yes,” Diatra replied. “I offer to join you and your soldiers in fighting _lessers_. I’ve trained in combat and…let’s just say I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“We can always use more fighters and we have a couple of females on rotation now,” Wrath said with a shrug. “Go find a room. Have a good day everyone.”

Dean went back towards his room, his head throbbing. Diatra followed him into his room, closing the door behind her. He sat in a chair near the windows, the steel shutters coming down for the day.

“Headache?” she asked softly, coming to stand behind him.

He nodded, his temples pulsing with pain. Dean felt her hands rest on his temples and began massaging. He sighed as the pain lessened, then went away. After a few more minutes of that, her hands moved down to his shoulders, giving them the same treatment.

“Better?” she asked him.

“Oh yeah,” he murmured, letting his head fall back.

He looked up at her, Diatra’s hands moving from his shoulders and up his throat. Removing her hands, she moved around and sat in his lap. Dean put his hands on her waist. He leaned into the touch as she stroked the left side of his face.

“You look great,” she purred. “Remember that night of the meteor shower?”

Dean smirked. “How could I forget? The night when I first kissed you.”

“Care to have a repeat?” she asked, leaning in closer.

“Yes,” he replied.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked him…challenging him.

Dean put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her down to him. Even though he felt like he was on fire, he went slow. He kept the kiss light and easy. Diatra whimpered softly when she opened to him. He took the opportunity, deepening the kiss. It felt so familiar…yet so new. She smiled when he finally broke away for air. He winced when she moved, rubbing against the straining erection in his jeans. Dean blushed. Diatra’s smile got bigger.

“Looks like your body finally caught up with your mind,” she said. “And what a body it is.”

“Thanks,” he said with a groan as she worked her hands under his T-shirt. “Oh man…”

“How’s about we move to the bed?” she asked him.

Dean put his arms around her waist and held her to him as he quickly moved them to the bed. Sitting them on the end, he attacked her mouth again. When he heard a ripping sound, he pulled back and gasped. Her wings had unfurled, ripping her shirt off. They were amazing; the arms of the wings covered in small, red scales, the membranes a soft, leathery skin. She blushed, looking away from him. He made her look at him again.

“Can’t scare me off,” he purred. “It’s ok. I want to see you, remember?”

Diatra nodded and she shivered from nerves as she let herself finish the change. He watched her remove the rest of her clothes, baring her body to him. And what a body…athletic, but not overly muscled. Clearly strong, but her curves giving her softness. Scales replaced her skin, a deep red in color. A long, strong tail appeared, twitching next to her leg. He looked her in the eye as her face pulled out into a graceful muzzle and her horns grew out.

“You’re lovely like this,” he told her. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Again, you’re biased,” she said with a laugh, her voice deeper like this. “I could tell you were a big fan of dragons before we got to know each other.”

“Guilty,” he replied, reaching out and running his hand down her cheek, to her throat.

She groaned as his hand moved lower, to her chest. Being in this form, her chest was soft and pliant, but she didn’t have breasts. Clearly, it was still sensitive as she panted, pressing into his touch.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Winchester,” she growled, her clawed hands gently scratching at the fabric.

Dean laughed a little, leaning back and taking his shirt off. Getting to his feet, he slowly went down on one knee and undid his boots. Once he had them off, he stood and undid his belt and jeans. He let them and his boxers drop to the floor. He smirked when he heard her growl as he was revealed to her eyes. There was no hiding how badly he wanted her.

“Better?” he drawled, moving around the bed to the side.

He got up on the bed and eased up against the headboard. Diatra prowled up the bed, growling softly. Dean panted as she moved higher, pausing when she was level with his cock. He tensed as he felt her breath against the taut, sensitive skin.

“Fuck,” he breathed as she opened her maw and carefully took him into her mouth.

Her tongue was thinner than before, but was long, wrapping around his cock a few times. She rhythmically tightened her tongue, making him pant. When she closed her maw and sucked at the same time, he growled.

“Diatra…,” he moaned loudly, unable to stop watching her pleasure him. “Damn baby…”

Reaching down, he threaded his fingers in the mane on top of her head. She purred around his cock at the petting and that did him in. He cried out her name as he came, Diatra not stopping her ministrations. When he settled, she moved up his body and eased down next to him. Dean put his hand on her hip, stroking. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the end of her muzzle. He moved over her, straddling her body.

“My turn,” he said with a grin.

He was slow with his touch, letting his hand drift down her body. When his fingers brushed against the top of her thigh, Diatra let her legs fall open for him. She growled and he groaned as he slid his fingers through the slick mess on her inner thigh.

“Mmm…so wet for me,” he purred, stroking her drenched slit. “Do you remember the night before the end? When I tasted you?”

“Yes,” she sighed. “Gods…yes.”

He panted as he eased two fingers into her body, making her moan loudly. She was so warm and wet inside. Memories came to mind of that night before his dad showed up. Of them naked in a dimly lit cavern deep in her family’s den. Kisses and caresses shared between two inexperienced lovers. Intimacy without pressure to really do anything. That…that had been his first time. Everything that came after in his life…was just him trying to recapture what he’d had.

“I’m so lucky to have gotten you back,” he said softly, tucking his face against her throat. “I’m never letting you go.”

Diatra purred loudly as she wrapped her tail around his wrist and pulled his hand away. Before he could say anything, she let go of his wrist and wrapped that strong appendage around his waist, pulling him close. His renewed erection pressed into her easily. He took over, snapping his hips forward and burying himself into her body. They clung to each other from the sensations. Dean panted as he started moving after a minute, moving fast and hard.

“Oh fuck…yes,” he growled, feeling her claws dig into his sides and back. “Mark me up, sweetheart. Let me know how much you love it.”

He was relentless as she moved with him, her tail tightening around his waist. When he felt her tightening around his cock, he was quick to shove his face against her throat and bite hard. Thankfully, the scales were smaller and softer and he was able to pierce through and get a taste of her. He thought Katya’s blood was strong. But Diatra…this was pure power going down his throat. Diatra roared her release, making him jerk and release as her insides became like a vice, pulling him deep. It took her a little maneuvering, but she managed to get at his throat and strike, feeding carefully.

When Dean was able to pull away, he resumed with the sex. Moving slowly, yet with power as she finished her feeding. Diatra was more pliable, letting him move her as he needed.  
Hours later, they finally collapsed into the bed beside each other, barely able to move. Diatra had shifted to her humanoid form, panting lightly. He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her gently. She tucked her face against his throat.

“You work quick, hmm?” she asked playfully. “I can smell that you’ve bonded with me.”

“I told you I wasn’t letting you go again,” he replied. “Fuck hiding from what I feel for you. What I’ve always felt for you. I love you.”

The smile on her face was priceless.

“I’ve waited a long time to hear you say that,” she purred. “I have to ask…will you still do the Balance Ritual…to make us equal?”

“Yes,” he told her. “I agreed to it before. I still want to do it now. And we’re going to do it in vampire tradition too. Whatever it is.”

“You don’t know?” she asked.

“I never thought to really ask,” he answered. “Why? Do you?”

“Not really,” she said. “I’ve never really thought about it either. When?”

“Let’s wait a while,” he yawned. “My brother’s getting mated too, probably tonight or tomorrow night. Let him have his moment first.”

“I’ve always wanted to meet your brother,” she said. “I’m glad I’ll get to.”

“So, you’ll be my date to his mating?” Dean asked playfully.

“I’d love to,” she told him with a smile.

Dean kissed her again and tucked her close, eventually falling asleep.

 

*John*

 

“Another werewolf pack successfully taken out,” he grunted as he entered the Roadhouse, the Hunter bar out on the backroads of South Dakota. Only Hunters really knew of this place and gave it nearly all its business.

“Alone, I take it?” Ellen asked, pouring him a glass of Jack before passing it down the bar.

“A couple other Hunters showed up to help,” he said with a shrug. “Unlike those two useless sons of mine.”

“Those boys are better than most,” Ellen snapped. “You only get two drinks here.”

“Why’s that?” he growled.

“You need to lay off the drinking and you need to talk to your kids,” Ellen snapped at him. “Though, you should feel lucky if Dean ever wants to see you again.”

“At least he listens now,” John replied. “That boy’s been more trouble than he’s worth.”

“Fuck you, Winchester,” Ellen snarled. “Finish your drink and get the fuck out.”

“Why are you on my case about my kids, bitch?” he growled back.

“Don’t think I never saw the fucking scars you left with that damn belt of yours,” she snapped. “Honestly, that was the only reason I gave you that dragon hunt.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” he asked.

“When Dean was 14?” she asked back, hands on her hips. “Young virgins disappearing to never be found? You ever realize the other pattern to those ‘victims’? It wasn’t the fact they were virgins. All of them had been abused, abandoned…broken. I looked further. I found at least 3 of the seven that had been taken. They were alive…living better lives with creatures that have only ever killed evil, keeping balance in the world. That’s why I sent you on that job. I knew they would take Dean away from you, give him something more to live for.”

“That backfired on you though, didn’t it?” he chuckled darkly. “It made me sick to see Dean tangled up with that overgrown lizard. He learned his lesson though.” He polished off his drink and got to his feet. “I think I need to go find him and make sure he’s still behaving.”

“Good luck with that,” she said with a smirk. “They’ve been completely off grid and off all Hunter radars for the last couple of months. Just up and disappeared. Try calling their numbers…all you’ll get is a message that they’ve been disconnected.”

“I have my ways of finding what’s mine,” he said simply, leaving the bar.

As he got in his truck, John recalled that the last job he knew they’d finished was out in New York state. Some city called Caldwell to get rid of a demon. That’s where he’d start.

 

*Bobby*

 

He smiled in relief as a big, black Escalade pulled up in front of his house. Right as the sun had set fully. Fritz, the head of the household's help that Dean and Sam were living in, stepping down out of the car to help him with his bags.

"Right on time," he said. "I'm surprised you were willing to do this."

"We'll be departing from the local airstrip in a private plane," the butler said. "I offered to drive you back, but they insist on you being there as quickly as possible."

"Hopefully, it will be a lot easier than the last flight I was on," he chuckled, helping load his bags into the car.

"How you doing, Singer?" Phury asked from the front seat as he got in. "Just so you know, I'll be your pilot for this evening."

"Fine," he answered. "Could you kindly tell me why I'm being shipped back to New York? Sam just asked if I was free for the next few days and if I could come up."

"That would be why he gave me this then," Phury said with a grin, handing him an envelope.

Bobby took the envelope, finding a thick piece of card stock paper inside. It read, _'Samuel Winchester and Roxhanna, daughter of Rothan, humbly request your attendance (along with a +1) to their Mating Ceremony this evening.'_

"That boy must think he's crazy if he thought I wouldn't attend," he said with a smile. "But it's tonight?"

"Tomorrow night actually," Phury replied. "They were going to tonight, but a few preparations still need to be handled." 

His phone rang, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bobby," Ellen said. "You busy?"

"I'm actually going on a trip," he answered.

"Is it true you know where Sam and Dean Winchester are?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I do. I'm going out to see them now. Why?"

"John just left the Roadhouse," Ellen replied. "He's looking for them. No doubt he's going to head for the last job they were on. They...they still there?"

"Yes," Bobby sighed. "And doing amazingly well. Damn it...John is the last person they need coming after them right now."

"Come pick me up," Ellen told him. "I miss those boys."

"Be ready in twenty minutes or we're leaving you," Bobby sighed heavily. He hung up after and leaned forward. "Take a right at the intersection. We need to make a quick detour."

"For what?" Phury asked.

"My +1," he grumbled. "Tell me, this being done at the mansion?"

"Yeah."

"Got good security?"

"The best. And there's also a special barrier around the grounds called _mhis_. It will disorient anyone that's not supposed to be there. Keep them lost and confused. And even if they make it through...there are cameras and other defenses in place. Why?"

"'Cause John Winchester is looking for his boys," Bobby said. "And he won't stop until he finds them."


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Roxhanna's mating day.

*Sam*

 

“Man, Syrus,” he said with a grin as he finished doing up the ceremonial robe for his mating ceremony the following night. It was similar in style to a tuxedo, but it was looser, a much more relaxed fit, the top held closed by one button and a tie at the waist, the end of the top coming down to his knees. The pants were loose and airy. “You’re a wizard.”

“Thank you, Samuel,” the butler replied, smiling as he finished the hem on his pants. “I must say, you look dashing, sire. Mistress Roxhanna is going to be very pleased.”

“Am I ok to take this off now?” he asked.

“Yes, sire,” Syrus told him. “Once you have it off, I shall take it and have it dry cleaned and pressed for tomorrow evening.”

“Great,” he said, undressing and redressing in black jeans and a dark green polo. “First Meal on the table yet?”

“Just now, sire,” Syrus replied. “Master Phury, Fritz and your friend should be arriving in 2 hours. Are you going to be going on patrols this evening?”

“No. I’m on security at Safe Place at around 3am.”

Once he had his boots on, he left his room. Dean was leaving his at the same time, Diatra on his arm. He looked a lot lighter, more at ease. Sam smiled and went towards them. His grin got wider when he could scent a very familiar spice coming from his brother.

“I take it we’ll be having another ceremony in the near future?” he asked, giving Dean’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Looks like it,” Dean replied, holding Diatra close.

“And don’t worry, Dean,” Sam told him. “I’m not mad you didn’t tell me about what happened. You were in a lot of pain. It’s water under the bridge. You going out tonight?”

“Not tonight or tomorrow,” he sighed. “I feel a lot better. But I’ll ask to go back on patrols the evening after your mating. Don’t want to take the chance right now.”

Sam gave them a nod and headed down the hall. Knocking twice, Casira answered the door, keeping the door mostly shut.

“How are you feeling, Casi?” he asked softly. “I know this has been a lot and I hope you’re doing well.”

“I’m feeling much better,” she sighed. “Thank you for your concern. I’m just so happy for you and Roxi. She’s just getting changed out of her gown for tomorrow.”

A minute later, Roxi came to the door, letting Casi open it all the way. She was wearing yoga pants and a Deadpool T-shirt, one he’d ordered for her that just arrived that morning.

“Ready for First Meal?” he asked, offering his arm.

“Absolutely,” she told him, taking his arm.

Taking hold of her sister’s hand, the three of them went downstairs and into the dining room. Sam helped Roxi sit, then her sister at her right, then taking the seat on Roxi’s left.

“We have a close friend coming in tonight,” he told her softly. “He’s Human, but he’s met everyone here…a couple weeks after our transition. He…he is like a father to me and Dean. I just don’t want you to be nervous or scared of him.”

“He’s part of your family,” she said, taking his hand in both of hers. “It’ll be fine.”

Syn came in and sat next to Casi…making her nervous. He was a very quiet male; he was large and imposing, but handsome.

“Good evening,” he told her. “May I sit with you?”

Casi looked at him warily but nodded and eased back into her chair. As the table filled, everyone was talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Every few bites he took, Sam would feed Roxi from his plate and hers. She took the bites and smiled at him.

“Want to watch a movie while we wait for Bobby?” he asked as the meal ended, the plates being cleared.

“My turn to pick!” she exclaimed. “Time to get back at you for that boring ass movie last time. Tonight…musical.”

Sam groaned. “Oh come on…Jaws is a classic.”

“It was boooooring,” she drawled. “It wasn’t really that scary either.”

He smiled as they went up to the movie theater on the third floor. While he got them a soda, she went over to the wall of movies and picked a sleeve. As he sat, she got it started up. Chicago. He’d seen bits and pieces of it…it looked good. During the movie, Roxi would sing along during the musical numbers. Her voice was lovely and he loved seeing how much fun she was having. And the movie wasn’t bad. As the movie credits rolled, he got the text that Fritz and Phury were back. They went back downstairs together, Fritz coming out of the billiards room and shutting the doors.

“Sire!” he called as they came down the stairs. “Your guests are here! I’ve left them in the billiards room. If you’ll excuse me…I have lots to do.”

“Guests?” Sam asked to himself, then shrugged. “Guess Bobby found someone to bring along.” He turned to Roxi. “Wait just out here, ok?” She nodded.

 

*Bobby*

 

“Want a drink?” he asked Ellen as she had a seat on a couch by the TV.

“Please,” she breathed. “Holy shit…now it makes sense. Remember that time Rufus and that other Hunter had no recollection of those jobs they did several years back in this area? It must have had something to do with one of these…vampires. And damn…are they all as hot as Phury?”

“They are all…very attractive,” he replied. “And built like they’ve all been pumping iron and shooting steroids for years. But from what they told me…the warrior class of their race are all very well-built.”

“And Sam and Dean are of that class as well?” she asked.

“Yes,” Bobby answered, pouring a glass of scotch and soda with a lemon wedge. He took it over to her. “Their grandfather is one of them…male named Rhage. Guy looks like a movie star.”

Hearing a knock, he went over to the door. Sam was on the other side.

 

*Sam*

 

“How are you, Bobby?” he asked, holding out his hands.

“Good,” he replied. “Congratulations to you for finding someone to spend your life with, Sam.”

“Thanks. Fritz told me that you brought a guest?”

“Ellen,” he sighed. “As we were leaving…she called me. Your Dad is on his way to Caldwell.”

Sam paled. “You’re sure?”

Bobby nodded. “Ellen served him the other night and he said he was going to look for you two. Knowing him, he’ll come here, to the location of the last case he knows you two worked. I only told you so you keep an eye out ok? Phury told me he can’t find this place if he tried.”

Sam nodded. “Thanks, man. I’ll let the others know. If they spot him, they could get the drop on him. Now…how’s about you let me in so I can see Ellen?”

Bobby smiled a little and let him in. Sam entered the room slowly. Ellen looked up and froze.

“Holy shit,” she muttered. “ _Sam?_ ”

“Yeah it’s me,” he chuckled. “I filled out pretty good, right?”

“I’ll say,” she replied, coming up to him. She reached up and squeezed his bicep. “Damn. How tall are you now?”

“6’9”, Sam told her. “I’m the tallest in the house. Dean’s 6’4” now.”

“Wow,” Ellen breathed. “You look great.”

“I feel amazing,” he said. “We good?”

“Yeah,” she told him. “We’re good. I get why you couldn’t really come out and see me. I take it you can’t go out in daylight?”

“I can,” he replied. “Dean can’t. Look, I’d love for you two to meet my mate before the ceremony tomorrow. She’s waiting just outside the door. Mind if I bring her in?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed. “Go on now!”

He chuckled as he went back to the door. Roxi was pacing just outside.

“Ready?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she told him.

Taking her hand in his, Sam led her into the billiards room. Bobby and Ellen stood side by side as he brought her in. They both smiled as he brought her towards them.

“Bobby…Ellen,” Sam said. “This is my mate to be, Roxhanna.” He then turned to her. “Roxhanna, this is Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle. Both are very good friends to me and Dean. Family, really.”

“I’m happy to meet you,” she told them. “Sam has told me quite a few stories about you. I’m glad you be here for our special day. And please, call me Roxi.”

“Pleasure’s ours, Roxi,” Ellen said. “You’re so lovely. And that hair of yours…did you do that yourself?”

“It’s natural,” she replied with a blush.

“Figures,” Ellen told her, rolling her eyes.

“What’s going on in here?” Sam heard Rhage say, pushing the doors wide open. “Oh…hey Bobby. I heard you were coming in.” He grinned. “Who’s the cougar with you?”

“Ellen Harvelle,” she snapped to him. “And who you calling a cougar, fang boy?”

“Oooh, feisty,” Rhage said with a laugh. “Name’s Rhage.”

“Bobby wasn’t kidding about the ridiculous good looks,” she told him, reaching out and shaking his hand. “And Grandfather to Sam and Dean? Looking good for your age, buddy.”

“I’m just barely over 200,” he whined. “I got a whole lot of years left ahead of me.” He turned to Sam. “So…what’s left for preparations for the ceremony?”

“Could we go over the ceremony itself?” Sam asked. “I’ve not had time to really ask what happens…what’s expected.”

“Sure thing,” he said, having a seat in one of the armchairs. Sam and Roxi sat on the couch, Bobby and Ellen took the loveseat.

“For the mating ceremony,” Rhage began. “Those in attendance will stand on either side; for the male or female, doesn’t matter which. Sam will come down first and stand. Then Roxi will come in to stand with Sam. Much like human weddings. For matings among the warrior class and royalty, usually the Scribe Virgin herself would be in attendance to proclaim a good or bad mating. But now that she has moved on and tapped the Fallen Angel Lassiter as her successor, he will handle that. For any other matings, usually the father of the female will proclaim or the King.

Once the presentation has been made, Roxi will then go to stand with her family or close friends while Sam disrobes, until his top half is exposed. He’ll go to his knees. Males he’s pre-chosen will come and stand at his back. Each will ask the name of his mate. He’ll respond with Roxhanna. Each will carve a letter of her name into the top of his back, just below his shoulders, all the way across. You decide whether to have it done in the Old Language or English. When that’s complete, a bowl of saltwater will be dumped over the carving, to seal it into his skin permanently. He’s expected to remain silent during the carving and the sealing, proving his strength with his silence. Once that’s complete, he’ll be cleaned and the cloth used will be placed into a box that will be presented to Roxhanna. Her acceptance of this gift will complete the ceremony.”

Roxi gripped his hand tightly. “I love you and it’s going to be hard to watch. But it will be worth it…to see you commit yourself to me before our friends and family.”

“Trust me, Roxi,” he told her. “I’ve been through worse. It will be an honor to wear your name in my skin.”

“Have all the mated males in the house gone through this?” Ellen asked.

“Yes,” Rhage replied. “Want to see mine?”

They nodded. He stood and pulled his sweater off before turning around. Above a tattoo of a fearsome dragon, the name ‘Mary Madonna’ was etched into his skin, in Olde English letters. Ellen winced.

“Eleven letters,” she said. “Yikes.”

“I like to brag about that one,” he told them as he put his shirt back on. “I’ve got the most letters in one name. Zsadist comes close, but he doesn’t count because it’s split between two names.”

“He was mated more than once?” Sam asked, confused.

“He has Bella’s name and his daughter’s name, Nalla, in his skin,” Rhage answered. “Our tradition is males get their mate’s name in their skin, along with any children that are born. I have an adopted daughter, Bitty…Lizbette being her full name. We’ve had her about eight months…and I’m planning on having her name added under Mary’s.”

“And you also wear a wedding band?” Ellen asked, noticing the ring on his left hand.

“My Mary requested it and I love it,” Rhage told them. “Lets humans know she’s taken.”

“I need to figure out who’s doing the carving portion of the ceremony and ask them,” Sam sighed. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Anybody up for a game of pool?” Rhage asked with a grin.

“Why not?” Ellen said, grabbing a cue. “Bet you a $100 I beat you.”

“There’s a game about to be played?” Sam heard Dean call. “Count me in.”

He grinned when Dean sauntered in, Diatra at his side. When Dean noticed Ellen, his smile got bigger.

“It’s good to see you again, El,” he said, walking over and giving her a hug.

“Wow, Dean,” she replied, pulling back to get a good look at him. “It’s such a relief to see you! I’ve never seen you look so healthy.”

“I feel great,” he told her. He pulled Diatra forward. “And this…this is Diatra.”

“Lovely to meet you,” she told them. “Dean’s told me about you.”

“You in on the game, Dean?” Rhage asked as he chalked his cue. “$100 riding on the game…me and Ellen are in.”

“You bet,” he told him. “All of you are going to owe me big.”

“And who do you think taught you to shoot pool, Dean?” Ellen asked with a smirk. “Last guy in breaks.”

The seven of them spent the evening like that; talking, playing pool. They were having fun. Something they haven’t had much of before. He laughed as Rhage and Dean both paid Ellen. For the fifth game.

“Care to go again?” she asked.

“No thanks,” Rhage said. “I’ve lost enough money. Geez, I’ve got to learn my lesson and not play females for money. They win every time.”

Looking at his watch, Sam saw it was nearly time for his security shift at Safe Place.

“This has been great,” Sam told everyone, getting to his feet. “But I’m on shift as security at Safe Place in ten minutes. Roxi…would you mind showing Bobby and Ellen to their rooms?”

“Of course, my love,” she replied, getting to her feet. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her. “Be careful.”

“Always,” he told her. “And I’ll ask…would you be offended if I offer my vein if needed?”

“Never will I be offended at you offering yourself for the good of others,” she replied.

“Safe Place?” Ellen asked.

“It’s a shelter for battered or widowed females and their young,” he answered. “No adult males are allowed in the house…only to the wellness center that’s connected to the house. Males go there to offer their veins to the adult females when they need to feed. All of us in the house rotate on security duty in combination with the orderlies on staff.”

He leaned in and kissed Roxi again. “I’ll be back 30 minutes before dawn. I’ll see you at Last Meal. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said back.

Stepping back from her, he dematerialized, heading for his shift.

 

*Dean*

 

Dean laughed when Ellen jumped as Sam ghosted out. She looked over to him.

“What the hell?!” she finally asked.

“Yeah…we have a few fun little tricks we can pull,” he told her. He pulled the ghost act from his spot near the pool table to behind the bar. “Check this out.” Using his mind, Dean turned out the lights, then back on. Then closed and opened the doors to the room.

“Can I say I’m glad you couldn’t do that when I was watching you and Sam as kids?” Bobby asked with a laugh.

“I bet,” Dean chuckled. “I’m going to head for a workout before Last Meal. I can take you two to your rooms, if you’d like.”

“I’d like to know where mine is,” Ellen told him. “But I would like to spend more time with Sam’s lovely bride to be. Maybe see the dress she’s going to wear?”

“Sure,” she replied. “Let’s go then.”

 

*Sam*

 

He winced as he limped up the main steps and into the house, the sun about to come up. Walking in, he could hear everyone gathering for Last Meal. Seeing Dean come from the door leading down to the training center, he made his way over to him, Diatra following him.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked his brother.

“Sure,” he replied. He turned to Diatra. “Save me a seat, hmm?”

She nodded. Sam led Dean to the billiards room.

“Thanks for meeting like this,” he said, finding all the males of the house assembled, including Bobby. “This won’t take long. I need to choose who’s going to put Roxhanna’s name into my skin.”

“Wait…what?” Dean asked. “That’s part of the ceremony, getting cut?”

Sam nodded. “It’s tradition for males to get their mate’s name in their skin.”

Dean went a little pale but urged him to continue.

“I’ve been thinking about it and I’ve made my decision,” he said to the room. “But I want all of you here. In case any of you don’t want to…it’s up to you. This will be done in Olde English letters.”

He turned to Dean. “Dean…you’re my brother. I want you to go first. Bobby…you’ve been more a father than our own ever was, I want you to go next. Then Rhage, Vishous, Qhuinn, Wrath, Phury and Syn.”

Everyone was a little surprised at the final choice. The male simply nodded his response. Dean came to him and took hold of his arm.

“Thank you for the honor,” he told him. “I hope you’ll accept my invitation for the same when it’s my turn.”

“I can’t wait, man,” Sam said with a grin. “Come on, let’s eat. I’m starving.”

 

That evening…

 

“Nervous, Sammy?” Dean chuckled, straightening the lapels of his own robing.

“Little bit,” he admitted. “Like either of us has done this before?”

“True,” Dean replied. “Hard to believe you’re doing this. Seems…so normal.”

“Tell me about it,” Sam told him. “I—”

He stopped talking as Zsadist started the ceremony by singing ‘You’re the Inspiration’. Roxi had picked the song. Then he felt his heart nearly stop as she started down the staircase towards him. She was wearing a lovely orange and yellow dress, matching her eyes. He couldn’t believe how lovely she was, how she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Sam heard a few sniffles and murmurs about his love as she came to him. He took her hands in his when she made it to him, the song over.

“You’re so lovely,” he whispered to her.

“You clean up pretty good yourself,” she whispered back. Turning, they stepped forward to Lassiter.

The Fallen Angel for once, was all business; wearing a gold and black outfit much like the one Sam was wearing. Those odd, white eyes of his filled with warmth.

“We are gathered here this evening, to bear witness to these two souls that wish to share in their love and joy as they wish to be mated to one another,” Lassiter began. Sam was surprised at how formal the angel was being. He owed him one. “Samuel and Roxhanna…would you please offer your right hands, palm up?” They both did as he asked. Lassiter laid his hands on theirs and they both gasped at the rush of fire under their skin. Lassiter could only grin. “This is a perfect mating.” He looked past them and to Sam’s chosen procession for the next part of the ceremony. “The presentation is complete. You may begin the next portion of the ceremony.”

Sam kissed her deeply as he undid the top half of his robing, letting it slip from his shoulders. He handed it to her and let Beth take her hand, leading her over to the other females of the house. Ellen took hold of one of her hands. Taking a deep breath, he went to his knees. Fritz brought over a small table with a crystal bowl filled with salt. A pitcher of water sat next to it, along with a pristine white cloth and a lacquered box.

Settling on his knees, he heard Dean step forward.

“Brother mine, what is the name of your _shellan_?” he asked.

“Her name is Roxhanna,” he answered, bearing down on his knuckles.

The first slice didn’t hurt as he started carving, but the sting intensified as he finished. As he stepped back and Bobby came forward, Sam breathed deep and slowly.

“What is the name of your _shellan_ , Samuel?” Bobby asked.

“Her name is Roxhanna.”

Sam gritted his teeth as the second letter was etched into his skin. It hurt like hell, but he refused to make one sound. The process was repeated six more times, the pain growing more and more intense. He could feel himself shaking as Syn finished the final flourish on the A at the end of her name. Looking up and to his right, he saw Rhage move to the bowl of salt. The male poured the water in and with no further ceremony…poured it over his back, right over the carving.

He bit his tongue until he tasted blood as the pain became downright agony as his muscles spasmed from the salt. The other males of the house gave a growl of approval at his silence. After a few minutes, Rhage gently patted the cuts dry, taking the cloth and placing it in the box. Sam got to his feet, cracking his neck as he took the box. Roxhanna was a little pale as he moved towards her, but he felt…oddly satisfied. He was hers as much as she was his now. It felt damn good.

With a smile on his face, he knelt and offered her the box.

“Will you do me the honor of accepting me as your _hellren_?” he purred.

“Yes,” she whispered, taking the box from him.

Sam got to his feet again and kissed her, Roxi holding the box to her chest. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Everyone headed for the dining room, a feast on the table, waiting for them. He pulled Roxi into his lap after he sat.

“Sam…,” she whined. “I’ve got to be too heavy for this.”

“Not for me, baby,” he purred, kissing her again. “Mmm…you’re all mine now.”

She blushed heavily, making him chuckle. Piling his plate high, Sam took his time feeding her the best pieces from the plate, taking some from her as well. Some of the others poked fun at them a little bit, but it was done playfully, no heat to the jabs. When dessert was served, Roxi frowned when he turned down dessert after two bites.

“Not in the mood for cake?” she asked.

He pulled her close, nibbling her earlobe. He smiled at her gasp.

“I’ve got other ideas for my dessert,” he purred. “How’s about you and I retire to our room?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, setting her fork down.

Thankfully, no one paid any attention to them as they left the room.

 

*Roxhanna*

 

Her heart was beating hard as Sam led her upstairs, to his…now their room. She couldn’t help but feel nervous, but she more than excited. Hell, she never thought in her wildest dreams this would be happening to her.

“Now we’re alone,” he said softly, closing the door and locking it tight. “Nice and private.”

She let him pull her close and kiss her, the want and need evident. She met him with the same intensity, attacking his mouth. The low growl that came from him made her go wet between her legs. Sam broke the kiss and worked at the zipper and buttons on her dress. As soon as the fastenings were free, Roxi pulled away and stripped the dress off, leaving her in the gold lace bra and panties she’d chosen to go with her dress.

“Damn…just look at you. So beautiful…and all for me,” he purred, reaching out and stroking her arm.

“Always yours,” she breathed, reaching out and running her hands down his front, playing with the waistband of his pants. “I love you so much, Sam.”

“And I love you, Roxi,” he purred, kissing her again.

She moved backward, eventually ending up on the bed. Roxi grinned as she moved to where she was propped against his pillows, legs crossed suggestively.

“Care to come up and warm me, my _hellren_?” she asked, loving every second of his attention.

 

*Sam*

 

He was panting as she settled into his bed…now their bed.

“I’d love to,” he purred.

Sam watched her eyes as he dropped his pants, no underwear…and now at full attention. He eased into the bed next to her, moving to straddle her body. Roxi went tense, but relaxed as he ran his hands down her sides, kissing her again.

“Is this better, _leelan_?” he asked, smiling when she looked up at him in surprise. “What can I say? I’m good with languages.”

“Much better,” she replied. “But I think I’m wearing too many clothes.”

“You’d be right about that,” he told her. “How’s about I help you with that?”

She nodded as his hands reached under her. He undid the clasp of her bra quickly and helped her out it. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. Roxi moaned loudly, threading her hands through his hair, holding him to her. Sam pulled back, amid whines of protest.

“Patience, love,” he sang, moving to her left breast. “We have all day.”

Roxi whimpered as sucked her nipple, reaching down and tearing the side of her panties and discarding the strip of lace.

“Sam,” she groaned when he eased his hand between her legs. He growled when he met a whole lot of slick. “Please…”

“Mmm…I love how wet you get for me,” he purred, kissing his way down her stomach, nuzzling her soft skin before moving lower. “You smell so sweet. And I’m ready for MY treat now.”

He looked up at her as she propped herself up on her elbows. Her face was flushed and her lips slightly swollen from their kissing. Her blush got darker as he smoothed her legs open wide. He went slow, kissing her inner thighs, moving in. Sam chuckled when he felt her hands fist his hair again. Now that he had her right where he wanted her, he licked right up her center.

The moan that she let out nearly made him come, making him give a hard squeeze to the base of his cock. He kept going, using his tongue on her and in her. Feeling her thighs hold him in place, he growled, working her harder and faster. It didn’t take long for her to come for him, screaming his name as she bucked against him, needing more. He kept going, loving how she begged and pleaded for more from him. The way his name left her lips had him panting as he made her come undone again and again.

When her thighs relaxed and fell back to the bed, Sam pulled away from her, looking up and smiling at her as he wiped his face clean of her. Roxi smiled back, her face flushed, hair a total mess. She was very relaxed now, not so much as shy as he moved back up, easing his hips between her legs. Sam kissed her again, taking it slow as he eased his cock into her very aroused pussy.

“Sam,” she panted as he pushed in. “Fuck…you feel so damn big.”

“You say the sweetest things,” he chuckled. He kissed her again. “This may hurt. And for that I’m sorry.”

Before she could tense up, Sam slammed forward, hilting in her body as he took her virginity. Her nails dug into his sides as she cried out, her legs tightening around his waist. He growled, trying to hold himself in check. She was so tight and hot…he just wanted to take her. But the way she sobbed his name as she clung to him, it held him back.

“That stung like hell,” she panted. She moved a little and her grip relaxed on him. “Mmm…go ahead and move.” He pulled back and moved forward again. Roxi’s eyes popped open wide. “Oh yes…more…”

“Yes…ohhh…Roxhanna,” he moaned. “Damn…you feel so good.”

He moved slow, taking his time with her. But Roxi had other plans. She growled and rolled them, putting Sam flat on his back. He groaned as she slammed herself up and down on him.

“Where…did…ohh…this come from?” he panted, palming her hips.

“I know you can do better than this, Sam,” she purred, palming her own breasts. “No more pain for me, my love. I want you to mate me good and hard. Make me feel it tomorrow.”

She gasped in surprise as he held her hips hard and made a very forceful thrust.

“As you wish, Roxhanna,” he growled, rolling them to where he had her under him again. 

He pinned her arms by the wrists over her head and moved fast and hard. Tears pricked her eyes, but she wasn’t telling him to stop. She came hard when he slapped her hip, fisting him hard. Sam let go, finding release with her. When it was over, Sam pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, helping her up onto all fours.

“Sam…what…ahh!” Roxi cried out as he pushed into her again. “Oh my god…how is it possible you’re going deeper?”

“You asked for me to mate you hard…make you feel me tomorrow,” he growled. “So that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Roxi could only moan and push back against him as he kept going, relentless in his thrusts. When his hand reached around and tapped her clit, she screamed his name, coming again. He smiled against her throat as he kept going with his movements and his stroking. After several orgasms for each of them like this, he eased up on her, gripping her hips hard as he gave a few more thrusts, coming one last time. She was pushed over the edge as he released, her body shuddering under his. When it was over, Roxi collapsed to the bed, panting. They both winced as he removed himself from her. Looking down, he saw the blood on her thighs. Very carefully, he moved down and licked the blood away, cleaning her. He wasn’t sure why really…it just felt right.

She purred from the treatment as he curled himself around her body. He kissed the top of her head.

“Are you ok?” he asked quietly, turning out the lights with his mind. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No,” she told him. “It was fantastic. Granted…I know I’m going to feel it for days. But trust me…I loved every second of it.” She tucked her face against his throat. “And after a nap…I think I’d like to go for another round. Maybe this one in the shower?”

“Whatever you’d like…my creative mate,” he purred, holding her tight.

 

*Dean*

 

“Anyone feel like going out for a drink?” he asked, trying in vain to ignore the screams coming from Sam’s room. “Give the lovebirds a little more privacy?”

“I’ll go,” Bobby said, heading for the door. “Thank god my room is on the other side of the house.”

“Amen to that,” Ellen replied with a laugh, following him.

“Where you heading?” Vishous asked.

“Out for a drink at that jazz bar downtown,” he replied. “Somewhere nice and quiet. Diatra is spending some time with Casira. How about you?” He shrugged. “I’ll join you.”

Half an hour later, they were seated at a table toward the back, drinks in front of them. They talked for a while, Bobby and Ellen telling stories of some of their more interesting hunts. It was nice to just catch up with good friends. When last call was called, they finished their drinks, paid their tab and headed out. As he was about to get in the car…Dean felt the back of his neck crawl.

Looking down the alley across from them, he saw three _lessers_ going down the alley and around a corner.

“We got _lessers_ in the alley, V,” he growled, going for his gun. “They didn’t see us.”

“Perfect way to end a good night,” Vishous said with a grin. He handed pistols to Bobby and Ellen.

The four of them moved quietly down the alley. Dean had to fight back a growl when they came up on the slayers; they had two males and a female they were loading into a van. Another female was tossed aside in the trash.

“You guys move in once I disable that van,” he whispered.

Studying the scene carefully, he ghosted himself under the van. He found the brake line and cut it. Then he reached up higher into the engine and pulled out the starter cable.

“The fuck, man?” the fourth _lesser_ snarled, behind the wheel of the van. “This damn van won’t start now.”

Dean dematerialized out in front of the van, startling the driver. Drawing his gun, he shot the _lesser_ between the eyes and stabbed him before the other three had any idea what was going on. The others were able to take down the other slayers. Going around to the back of the van, Bobby and Ellen were helping get the people about to be abducted awake. They were a little dazed, but ok. Dean went over to the female in the trash.

She was human…but there was something off about her. He got her to come around.

“Holy hotness, Batman,” she murmured, looking up at him with blue eyes. “Where did you come from?”

“Are you ok?” he asked her, pulling her shoulder length red hair from her face. “Can I get your name?”

“Name’s Charlie,” she said as he helped her sit up. “Ugh…damn flu won’t leave me alone. I’ve been miserable for weeks now.”

“What’s doing, Dean?” V asked, approaching them.

Charlie looked over at him and whistled. “Damn…is there a supermodel convention in town I didn’t know about? Granted, I’m into girls…but I can appreciate the male form.”

Vishous laughed and was about to give her a comeback but recoiled as he kneeled next to her. He gave her a forced smile.

“We’ll be right back,” he told her quietly, pulling Dean to his feet and walking back around the side of the van.

“What’s up, man?” he asked him.

“That girl is a pre-trans and is about to go through the change,” V told him. “We need to get her to back to the house. I would take her to Safe Place…but it looks like she’s totally out of it and no telling if she has any idea of what she is.”

Dean nodded. He went back to her and pulled her up into his arms. She groaned in protest, turning into his body.

“Easy there,” he told her. “We’re going to get you some help.”

“Ok,” she replied, drifting off on him.

V, Bobby and Ellen were waiting next to the car.

“Where are the others?” Dean asked, handing the girl to Bobby and Ellen in the back.

“They were well enough to ghost out to the clinic,” V told him. “We need to get moving, don’t want to get caught by the sun.”

Dean nodded and got back into the car, behind the wheel.


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets welcomed to the house. Shit hits the fan.

*Dean*

 

“This girl is burning up back here,” Bobby said, holding the poor redhead they found in the alley. “How much farther?”

“Not much,” V said from the passenger seat. “Are her fingertips turning blue?”

“Yes,” Ellen answered.

“Fuck,” he spat out. “Dean pull over. She needs to feed now or she’s not going to make it.”

He did as he was told, V sliding across and getting behind the wheel. Going around the back to Bobby’s side of the car, he opened the door. Bobby got out and right back in up front and V handed him one of his black daggers once he was in the back and the door shut.

“Throat’s best at this point,” V told him as he took the blade.

Dean waited until they were on the road again before slicing his wrist first.

“Hold her still, El,” he said softly, wincing as he got his fingertips wet with his blood.

He placed his fingers in her mouth gently. The girl’s eyes popped open and she sucked his fingers clean.

“That’s what I wanted to see,” he sighed, licking his wrist before slicing his throat.

Pulling her to him, Ellen pulled her hair back. As soon as he settled her at his throat, she sucked hard. He winced but held still.

“Smart move,” Vishous told him, looking at them from the backseat. “At least we know she’s alive.”

When they pulled into the training center’s garage, Charlie pulled back, licking her lips and sighing with relief. Until her brain came back online, and she looked at the mess of his throat.

“Dear God,” she breathed. “Did…did I do this?’

“You needed it,” Dean told her quietly. “You would’ve died.”

“What…what the hell am I?” she asked, the look in her eyes suggesting she knew.

“Take a guess,” he said with a wide smile.

Charlie trembled with fear. He held her loosely before helping her out of the car and quickly onto a waiting gurney.

“Hey,” he told her softly, taking hold of her hand. “It’s ok. You’re not a monster, ok? You’re just…different. You’re going to be fine. We’ll explain everything once your transition is over.”

“What—” she started to ask when she bucked on the gurney, the sound of bones snapping echoing in the hall.

The screams that came out of her were agony to listen to. It brought back memories of his own transition. They wheeled her into one of the clinic’s many recovery rooms to ride out the change. Dean sat outside the room.

“Was it that bad for you?” Bobby asked, looking a little wild eyed himself.

“Probably worse,” he replied with a shrug. “From what I’ve heard from others in the house, females tend to have an easier time with it; fewer bone breaks, a lot of muscle pain.”

“It sounds like the kid is dying,” he muttered.

“It could kill her,” Dean told him gravely.

“Damn,” Bobby said. “Poor kid.”

They sat there for hours, listening to Charlie’s screams…sometimes prayers for the pain to end. When she started to quiet down, Dean went in the room, Bobby following. She was shaking, but it appeared the worst of it was over. Without saying anything, he bit his wrist open again and put it to her mouth. She drank from him again for a good ten, fifteen minutes before she let her head fall back to her pillow and closed her eyes. He was relieved to see her sleeping peacefully. Jane and Manny had cut her clothes off when they brought her in the room, to avoid issues. She was maybe an inch or two taller than she was before, but she was barely 5’5” before. She had more pronounced curves now, but that was pretty much it.

“Good job, man,” Manny told him, patting his shoulder as he licked his wrist again.

“I take it licking a bite or wound seals and heals it?” Bobby asked, grimacing a bit.

Dean nodded. “Yep. Trust me, I know it looks gross. But honestly…it’s just natural. I don’t think anything of it really.” He yawned. “I’m beat. She’ll be asleep for a while. Heading up to bed?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bobby told him, Ellen following them.

Once in the main house, Dean trudged up the stairs and headed for his room. He found Diatra in their bed, reading. She looked up and smiled, placing a bookmark in the book.

“Have fun, Dean?” she asked as he got in bed next to her.

“It was good to get out and hang out with old friends,” he replied. “We ran into _lessers_ abducting several people. One was a pre-trans going into the change. I fed her, it was an emergency.”

“Is she going to be ok?” Diatra asked, concerned.

“Yes,” he told her. “I stayed to make sure she made it through ok. She’s sleeping in the clinic.”

Diatra smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’m proud of you, dearest,” she told him. “Always giving of yourself for others. I saw that in you…it was the first thing that made me fall in love with you.”

He smiled as she helped him get undressed and scooted over to let him up into the bed. Dean pulled her close and went for her throat, biting quickly. Diatra purred and ran her hands through his hair while he fed to replenish his strength. He’d given Charlie quite a bit. She leaned in against him and licked at the wounds on his throat. When he was finished, and she was sealed, he gave her another kiss and eased into the pillows. He was out as his head hit the pillow.

 

**

 

The next evening, they were on their way down to First Meal when they heard surprised shouting and screaming. The girl from the night before…Charlie, bolted from the door under the stairs that led to the training center, buck naked. Dean ran down and tried to go to the girl, but she was operating on panic and fear. She tried the front door, but when she saw him coming towards her, she managed to bolt around him and upstairs. Hearing a door slam, he figured she’d hidden in one of the bedrooms. Jane, Manny and Tohrment came up from the training center, panting lightly.

“How did she get through the door?” Dean asked them. “I thought you had to punch the code in?”

“She followed me and when I put in the code…she darted right by me,” Tohr replied. “I didn’t expect to nearly be mowed down by a pint-sized redhead.”

“I’ll go find her,” he sighed. “Hopefully she won’t freak out since I was there when we found her.”

“If you can,” Jane said as he went upstairs, “Try and get her to either come back down or let me come up to do an exam.”

Going upstairs, he heard a scream, followed by a couple of loud bangs. All from Sam’s room. He went and knocked.

“Sam?” he called. “You decent?”

“Give us a minute,” Sam replied through the door.

A couple minutes later, he opened the door, wearing a pair of sweats. Roxi was behind him, wearing a pair of shorts and one of Sam’s shirts. They both had wet hair.

“You see a small female run by…or in here?” he asked.

“I thought I was either seeing things or that leprechauns are real,” he answered. “We were in the shower when we heard the door to our room slam shut. We made it quick, got out and saw the girl briefly before she shut herself in my closet. Who the hell is she?”

“Her name’s Charlie,” Dean told him. “Me, Bobby, Ellen and Vishous went out for drinks while you two were…busy. We found some _lessers_ abducting three civilians but left her in the trash. When me and V checked on her, he told me she was going through the change. We loaded her up, got her fed and I stayed with her until her transition was over. Once she was asleep, I came back up to get some rest myself. When me and Diatra were heading down to get breakfast, she’d bolted out of the training center when Tohr opened the door and…here we are.”

“Obviously she was raised human,” Sam muttered. “Look, me and Roxi were about to get dressed and head downstairs too, but did you want us to stay and see about getting her out of our closet?”

“I could use the help,” he said with a shrug.

Dean went over and knocked gently on the closet door, sitting on the floor in front of it.

“Charlie?” he asked softly. “Are you ok?”

“Who the fuck are you people and what have you done to me?” she growled. He heard her gasp, then start to sob.

He opened the door just enough to see inside. She was huddled as far back as she could get, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up and saw him, but she didn’t try to shy away. He smiled, giving her a little wave. She waved back.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Totally freaked out,” she answered. “Skin’s sensitive. Other than that…ok.”

“That’s good,” Dean said. “My name is Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“As in the eldest of the Winchester brothers? The ones that stopped the apocalypse before it could start?” she asked.

“That’d be me,” he replied. “You’re a Hunter?”

“Researcher,” she said. “Some close friends of mine saved me from a poltergeist where I used to work. They told me about what’s out there and so I do their research. I’m damn good with computers and a pretty decent hacker.”

“You from around here?”

“Passing through,” she said. “I just finished out a case with a Hunter in NYC, was heading up to Maine for a little R&R. That’s when I felt like death warmed over and stopped here in the city. I was walking from where I’m staying to get something to eat when those scary ass pale dudes jumped me. I fought back, pissed them off. They tossed me on that pile of trash and I passed out. And that’s where you come in.”

She moved closer to him, shaking.

“I’m not human anymore, am I?” she asked.

“Technically, you weren’t completely human before,” he answered. “Like me and Sam.”

“What do you mean?”

“A couple months ago, we were here in town taking care of a demon. Sam and I…weren’t always in the best of health. But that night…it was bad. That’s when we ran into guys like who grabbed you the other night. They aren’t human. They were once, but that was taken from them when an evil entity known as the Omega takes their souls, makes them immortal…stronger. They’re called _lessers_. And they only exist to kill everyone like us. They hit a car of others like us. We helped kill the bastards and the others like us…they took us in and gave us what we needed to live.”

“Like what you did with me?” Charlie asked him. “Helped me…you said transition?”

He nodded. “The vampires we know as Hunters…they’re a poor imitation of what we are. We are just a different species from humans. Our kind start off life essentially human. Around 25, that’s when the transition hits. If not fed when it starts, we can die.”

“We don’t kill to feed?” she asked.

“No. You will need to drink from males of our kind though. I know you mentioned you’re into girls, but it’s biology. Nothing we can do about that.”

“Did you freak out too? When you woke up like this?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. It took me a while to be ok with it, really. I’ve lived my life being told that what isn’t human, is evil. I’m not human. I know I’m not evil. To honest…I love who I am now. I love the people here…they are my family. You could become a part of it too, if you want. We’re going to help you get back on your feet at least.”

“Thank you. For saving my life.”

He gave her a grin. “It’s what I do. Now, would you like to get some clothes and come out of there? Don’t worry, no one here is going to hurt you.”

“Ok,” she finally said. “Whose room am I in?”

“Sam’s,” he told her. “And he’s a damn giant. Just borrow one of his shirts in there. It’ll cover your cute little butt.”

She laughed a little but did as he said, grabbing one of his t-shirts. Like he predicted, the thing fell to her knees.

“You weren’t kidding when--,” Charlie started to say as she came out…and noticed Sam standing with Roxhanna behind and off to the side of him as he got to his feet.

“This is Sam,” Dean told her. “And this is his mate, Roxhanna.”

Charlie held out her hand and they both shook it.

“Come on, let’s get you some food and find some better clothes for you,” he told her, taking hold of her hand.

He was shocked to see the whole damn house outside the door. Once the door opened, they all tried to look inside, to see her. Charlie hid behind him, making him smile.

“Back it up, guys,” he said loudly. “Come on…go downstairs and I’ll bring her down. You’re scaring her.”

They all grumbled in protest, but they listened.

“Lot of people,” she murmured as they left Sam’s room.

“Yeah, but they grow on you,” he said as they headed downstairs.

She was a little nervous as they made their way down the main staircase, everyone gathered in the foyer. Charlie noticed some of the females with the children of the house and smiled, waving at them a little.

“Hey, everybody,” he called out to the household. “This is Charlie. She had no idea of what she really was and was a little freaked when she woke up. But she’s doing a lot better now. Right, Red?” She nodded. “So why don’t we give her a little bit of space, hmm? Me and her will have First Meal in the kitchen. Feel free to pop in and say hi. Just not all at once.”

Everyone laughed and agreed to that. Dean led her through and into the kitchen, where Fritz was setting out food and plates at the small table just inside the kitchen to one side of the swinging doors that led into the dining room.

“You’re a damn mind reader, Fritz,” he told him. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure, sire,” the butler told him with a grin. Then he turned to Charlie. “Could I get your measurements, mistress? To get some clothes for you?” She nodded, standing there and letting him get the needed numbers with a measuring tape he pulled from an inner pocket of his jacket. “Is there anything you would like?”

“Jeans, soft pants, some shorts,” she answered. “Nerdy stuff.”

Fritz grinned and nodded as he left.

“The guy’s like magic,” Dean said as he had a seat. “He can get anything you ask for. Sometimes I wonder how he does it.”

Charlie sat with him, her face going red as she put food on her plate.

“I feel weird sitting here in nothing but a borrowed shirt,” she said, picking at her bacon.

“No offense, but you’re small compared to the other women in the house and their clothes would be too big for you to wear comfortably,” he told her. “And I’m not judging. You’re fine.”

She went back to her food, eating slowly. He did the same, listening to the voices coming in from the dining room. As she was starting on a second plate, Wrath came in. Dean saw her get nervous, but she placed her fork down and sat up straight.

“Brave one,” Wrath muttered, a smile on his face. “I thought it was appropriate that I would meet you first. I’m Wrath, Blind King of the Vampire race.” Beth and LW came in next. He smiled and took her hand in his. “This is my mate, Beth and our son Little Wrath.; LW for short.”

“And my King, I take it?” she asked. He nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, sir. Please forgive me if I don’t get up, I’m not the best dressed right now.”

“No need for formalities,” he told her. “You are welcome to stay here until you get on your feet. You’ll be ok.”

“Thank you,” she told him. “Would it be too forward that once I get clothes…could I just…hang out with some of the women? I’m not exactly up for the company of guys right now. Feeling a little vulnerable here.”

Beth smiled at her. “Of course. Me and the other females of the Brothers and the other soldiers were going to take over one of the empty guest rooms for mani/pedis and watch a movie or two.”

“Sounds good,” Charlie replied.

“Dean, you’re back in rotation and you’re going out tonight,” Wrath told him as they left the room.

“Yes, sir,” he said with a nod. When he was done, he got up from the table and turned to Charlie. “You take it easy, ok?”

She nodded.

“I’ve returned, mistress,” Dean heard Fritz say as he went out through the dining room.

 

Later..

 

“Slow night,” Dean muttered to Butch as they made their rounds downtown. “Must have taken out most of the newest batches I guess.”

“Possibly,” the former cop replied, stopping at a corner vendor. They both walked away with cups of coffee and a pastry each. “I don’t like when it’s quiet. Makes me nervous.”

“I get that,” Dean told him.

“So is it true that Vishous was bathed in glitter on that hunt you dragged him and Rhage on?” he asked. “I was out that night, didn’t see him until he’d gotten cleaned up.”

“Oh, it’s true,” Dean said with a grin. “I got pictures.”

“Whip those bad boys out,” Butch told him.

Dean did as he asked, looking through his phone until he found the snapshots he’d managed to get before either Sam or V noticed. Butch couldn’t help but laugh.

“And you guys used to travel across the country…fighting and killing monsters?” he asked.

“Yep. It wasn’t the greatest…but it had its moments.”

“You miss it?”

“Truthfully, I do sometimes. But I feel better with what I’m doing now. And if I happen to gank anything supernatural that comes our way, just a plus. Besides, it’s nice to go up against something you know exactly how to take care of and prepare for on a regular basis.”

“What was the weirdest case you had?”

“Trickster,” Dean answered without thinking about it. “Demi-god creature that can create anything they want. They tend to give their victims their ‘just desserts’. This dude…was drawing his ‘inspiration’ from tabloids. Professor took a swan dive from his office because of a ghost. Alligator from the sewer ate a dude. Frat boy abducted by aliens. Made him slow dance with them.”

“Guess your life’s never been dull.”

“Got that right,” Dean said with a smile.

“You look a lot better,” Butch told him after several minutes of quiet. “I’ve heard you aren’t sleepwalking anymore.”

“That was anxiety from not embracing my heritage fully,” he replied. “Was weird when I first heard it. Now it makes sense. That and I’ve finally let go of the BS from my dad. Guy’s poison, glad to wash my hands of it.”

“Isn’t he on his way out here?” Butch asked.

Dean nodded. “And I’m not looking for him. If he finds me, fine. If he wants to sit and talk, maybe find a way to repair our relationship, cool. We’ll work it out. He comes at me with hostility or anyone from the house? I’ll put him six feet under myself. I’m done.”

Butch simply nodded and they continued with patrol. Dean answered his phone an hour later, seeing Diatra’s number come up.

“Yeah, baby?” he asked, answering the phone.

“We need help, Dean,” she all but shouted into the phone, fighting and shots heard in the background. “Me, Rhage and Xhex are pinned down in an alley uptown; near 6th and Park. Xhex is wounded, Rhage is holding his own, but we’re boxed in. Got six or seven _lessers_ on top of us right now. Might want to hurry…I think I heard police sirens getting close.”

“We’re coming, Dia,” he told her. “Just sit tight.” He hung up quickly and turned to Butch. “Action on 6th and Park. Cops may be inbound.”

“Your car’s not far,” Butch said. “I’ll meet you there.”

Dean nodded and dematerialized to the location, the sound of gunfire the first thing he registered as he reformed. He flatted his back to the nearest wall, right next to the alley’s opening. Looking around the corner, he saw the three of them hiding behind dumpsters, the _lessers_ on the far end. Dean ghosted to the roof of the building he was against. 

Pulling his gun, he put bullets through each of the _lessers_ from above. Butch arrived just as Rhage and Diatra were getting the _lessers_ ready for him. Rhage called Vishous and he kept his hands on Butch as he went through the slayers. Four were experienced, the rest were new.

“Another job well done,” Rhage told him, clapping him on the shoulder once he dematerialized into the alley. “V’s getting Xhex patched up, she can ghost back to the house.”

He blushed a little, smiling when Diatra came and hugged him. Giving her a quick kiss, they walked out of the alleyway together, Rhage right behind them.

 _ **“Who the hell has Dean’s car?”**_ he heard his dad growl.

“What?” he asked aloud.

“Hear something?” Diatra asked him, giving him a worried look.

“I thought…I heard my dad,” he said, looking around the area.

He was about to brush it off as nothing when it happened again.

 _ **“Dumb son of a bitch either got jacked or killed,”**_ he heard his dad say…in his head. _**“At least I should be able to get the car back. Good thing I put that GPS in the glove box. Short range, but still comes in handy.”**_

His blood ran cold as he took a closer look at the cars parked on the far end of the block. It was the pickup their dad drove.

 _ **“What is going on with him?”**_ he heard Rhage ask…in his head.

“See that pickup at the end of the block?” he said to Rhage, turning more towards him.

“Yeah?”

“It’s my dad,” he replied. “I can hear his thoughts.”

Vishous came out of the alley, zipping up his backpack. “Xhex has headed back. We should too.”

“V, John Winchester is down the block, in the black and silver pickup,” Rhage told him. 

“On it,” V told him, ghosting out.

They heard a surprised shout, a honk, then nothing. The truck’s headlights came on a few minutes later and pulled up next to them. V was behind the wheel. John was tied up in the passenger side and the seatbelt secured so he wouldn’t be able to try anything.

“I’ll take him and get him set up in an interrogation room in the training center,” he told them after rolling the window down.

“Make sure to keep him secured well,” Dean told him, wincing at some of the thoughts coming through from his dad…and the others.

“Will do,” V told him before driving off.

“Butch…,” Dean sighed. “You drive back, my head’s killing me.”

“Sure,” he said with a nod.

But before he could get in the car, Butch went still and turned to look back down the street.

“Oh fuck,” he said. “More _lessers_ are coming. A lot of them.”

“On getting back up,” Rhage told them, sending out a text.

The rest of the Brothers had just showed up as…

“Fuck,” Dean growled as what appeared to be an entire army of lessers came from several buildings down the block. “Ambush.”

Dean pulled his hunting knife from its sheath and dropped low to the ground, near the car. Going around the other side, he got around some of the front line and managed to cut the tendons at the back of their legs, crippling them. Diatra had followed his example and crippled several _lessers_ , slowing down some of the others. He breathed deep and focused, going toe to toe with some of the slayers. The whole damn street was a war zone. Thank god they were in a desolate part of town at this time of night. But they couldn’t do this for long…cops could show up at any time and that’s something no one wanted. A bright flash lit off about halfway down the street where Rhage had been fighting. In his place…holy hell…he was glad that dragon was on their side. He’d had to turn away when it decided to make lunch of a few _lessers_.

It was difficult, but they managed to take out over half the _lessers_ that had showed up, the rest retreating when sirens were heard. Dean limped quickly, having taken three bullets, two in his right leg, one in his left shoulder. V had come back towards the end of the battle, helping Butch with as many slayers as he could, providing healing until they were down to about half a dozen. They had one left when a cop car pulled up right in front of them as Dean was about to finish off the _lesser_.

“Freeze!” he heard the cop shout, the guy no doubt drawing his gun.

He went totally still…for about five seconds. Rhage’s beast chose that moment to jump on the front of the cop car, both headlights getting smashed from the sheer weight as the thing leaned towards the cop and roared at the guy. Dean gave the cop credit, he shot the beast with his taser. It didn’t phase him, but he had the stones to stand up to the thing.

“Whoa there, big guy!” Butch shouted, getting between the beast and the officer. “We don’t eat humans, remember?”

The dragon seemed to pout but backed off.

“Butch?!” the cop shouted as Butch turned around. “The…whoa…what…how?”

“Fucking hell,” Butch growled. “I don’t have time to deal with this. Jose…any chance you could forget you ever saw me?”

“Fuck you, asshole,” Jose snarled. “You went and disappeared when Beth did. I’ve been looking for you two for years and now I find you with a _giant fucking dragon and killing people in the street?!_ ”

The _lesser_ chose that moment to flip Dean, putting him flat on his back. The slayer raised a blade to stab him, but Butch and Jose pulled their guns.

“Stand down sir,” Jose told him firmly. “Don’t make me shoot you!”

“Go ahead,” the _lesser_ laughed, raising his blade to bring it down.

Jose fired his weapon, the bullet going straight through his throat. The _lesser_ turned to him, bleeding black blood freely. Jose hit him with more shots, but it didn’t stop him. The slayer tried to gut the human cop, but Jose dodged and got the blade from him.

“Stab him in the heart!” Dean shouted at him. “You won’t stop him otherwise.”

Jose listened and jabbed the slayer where his heart would be. When the flash of light dissipated, the human stood there, blinded and shocked.

“Well, there’s no scrubbing his mind clean enough,” V said. “Let’s bring him with us before backup arrives. Let Wrath decide what to do with him.”

“Come along, detective,” Butch told him. “Let’s go.”

Jose was stuffed in the backseat of the Impala, Dean slid in next. Butch got behind the wheel. Everyone else ghosted back.

“What about Rhage?” Dean asked. “Is he not changing back?”

Dean jumped when they heard a massive thud hit the top of the car, the hood buckling slightly.

“Beast likes to see Mary and Bitty before giving Rhage back,” Butch said with a shrug. “Sorry about your hood.”

“He’s paying for that,” Dean muttered.

The drive was uneventful, Jose remaining silent. When they finally got back to the house, the beast leaped off the car and went running for the front. Where he was greeted by his females.

“Damn…that’s something you don’t see every day,” Dean said, watching the dragon roll onto its belly, Bitty climbing up on it to play.

Butch pulled into the garage. Manny was there with a wheelchair for him. Tohr and Phury took Jose down to another interrogation room.

“Who is going to deal with John?” he asked as he was helped up onto the table in one of the ORs.

“You and Sam will talk to him eventually,” Manny told him. “For now, I heard that Wrath, Tohr, and Zsadist will be talking with him first. Try to see if he knows anything about you guys…what you really are. I also heard someone mention you’re hearing thoughts now?”

“Yeah,” he replied, hissing when the good doctor hit the bullet holes with some alcohol and saline once he was out of his clothes. “It’s a bit creepy, if you ask me.” Hearing Manny think about what he was planning on doing after he finished his shift, Dean glared at him.

“You mind keeping your thoughts away from your bedroom right now?” he grumbled, settling in to get patched up.

Manny paled a bit as he nodded. Dean didn’t hear anything else from him thankfully. Diatra came in just as he was getting bandaged. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey baby,” he purred. “Want to be my nurse and help me to our room?”

“Sure,” she told him.

He was more than ok with hopping in a wheelchair and letting her push him to the office to get up to the main house. She played with his hair on the way, which helped put him in a much better mood than what he’d been in. As they got in the main house and up the stairs, Rhage was being helped inside by Mary, Bitty and Vishous. The guy looked a little green but seemed no worse for wear. It didn’t take long to get upstairs and settled into bed.

“Come here, sweetheart,” he said softly, pulling her into his lap.

Dean held her close, kissing her. He shook a little, adrenaline running out. Tears came to his eyes, he couldn’t help it.

“It’s ok, love,” she told him as he rested his head on her shoulder. “He won’t get me again. I’ll make sure of it. The Brotherhood is your family. They will keep me safe, just like you keep the race safe every night.”

“When I saw that car of his…heard his voice in my head,” he whispered. “All I saw was me fighting him, trying not to let that knife get near you. I’m not going to relive that nightmare. I can’t. I can’t let him get to me.”

“You’re stronger than him,” she told him. “You see what he did to you was more than wrong. You see past what people are and see who they are. So much more important. That makes you a better Hunter…a better person.”

He smiled against her shoulder.

“You always know what to say,” he sighed. “Just one of the many things I love about you.” He kissed her throat. “Call your parents. Once I’ve seen my dad and said my piece…I want to go through with the ritual. I’m ready for it. I love you.”

Diatra nodded, holding onto him as he held her in the dark.


	16. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation...and transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but the next few should be longer. Another difficult chapter to write, but...this is where the story keeps heading for. So I'm just going with the flow. Enjoy.

*John*

 

He came to in a dimly lit room, tied a…hospital bed?

“Evening,” he heard a female voice say.

Looking up, he saw a woman in a white coat walk in, carrying a chart. As she approached him, he noticed someone else walk in. Holy…the guy was a killer. He could see it in his eyes. He was tall, short hair…tattoos on his face. But those eyes…diamond white.

 _“Not human,”_ he thought. _“No fucking way.”_

Even with that thought, the guy felt…familiar. It was damn creepy. The woman examined him, her hands cool to the touch.

“Is cold hands a thing with doctors or do you stick ‘em in ice just to screw with patients?” he grumbled, wincing at the prod to the side of his head.

She laughed a little as she continued her exam.

“No concussion,” she noted on his chart. “Some bruising and a hell of a lump on your head.” She pulled a syringe and injected him with it. “A little painkiller and a vitamin. Ok, Vishous, he’s ready for you and the others.”

A pager beeped and she looked at it.

“I got to go,” she said. “Emergency.”

When she ran at and through the wall across the room, he struggled at the restraints.

“Problem, John?” the man by the door…Vishous asked coolly.

“What the fuck are you?” he growled. “And how do you have a ghost wandering around?”

“Sorry, buddy,” Vishous told him. “You don’t get to ask the questions around here.” He half sat on the edge of the table at the center of the room. “Now…what are you doing in our neck of the woods?”

“I’m looking for my good for nothing sons,” he snarled. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of them for a job and their phones are disconnected. So I came up here, where the last job they were working was.”

Vishous gave him a glare. The growl that he heard from that side of the room made his hair stand on end.

“Watch what you say, asshole,” the guy snarled. “Sam and Dean are far better people than you are…from what we’ve heard of you.”

John froze up, clenching his fists tightly.

“You have my sons in here too?!” he yelled. “Wait until I get my hands on you.”

“That’s the first thing you’ve said that sounds anything like a father,” Vishous told him. “Yes, they are here. No, they are not in your current situation. They are doing far better with us than they did with you. And as for seeing them…only if they wish to. Remember when you were brought in last night?”

“Not much,” he replied. “Though, those other sons of bitches that questioned me last night were asking about a whole lot of crazy. Crazier than the shit I’ve seen anyway.”

“So you know nothing about what they were asking?” Vishous asked.

“No,” John spat. “Now…I’m not speaking another word to you or anyone other than my sons.”

Vishous frowned and stared at him for several minutes. Then got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door. Two more men came through the door and his mouth dropped open.

“Sam? Dean?” he asked. “What…the hell?”

They were taller and more filled out than before. But the faces…he couldn’t deny it was them. Sam was still taller than Dean. But Dean…he stood straighter. Walked with more confidence. And the look he gave him…it scared him a little. He was going to have his work cut out for him to beat him back into place.

 

*Dean*

 

Seeing their father restrained almost had him running for the guy to undo the binds. But the way shock was quickly replaced with that look he always had on his face before a ‘lesson’, had him clenching his fists.

“Hi, dad,” he said simply, sitting on the edge of the table. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been better,” John told them, his eyes tracking as the Brothers walked in. “You two have to know that these guys…they aren’t human, right?”

“Oh, we know,” Dean told him. “Neither are we.”

“You…you let yourselves get turned?!” he yelled. “Into what?!”

“We didn’t let anything happen to us!” Dean shouted back. “You know how I was always so damn sickly? How I could never put on weight or muscle…same with Sam?”

John nodded, a murderous look on his face.

“It’s because we’ve never been wholly human, dad,” he bit out. “We’re half vampire. Same as you…only you didn’t transition. Which I count as a blessing.”

“Still a fucking dumbass,” John laughed. “You have to be turned to be a vamp, Dean. Guess I need to teach you both, don’t I?”

“You will not lay a hand on him ever again,” Dean heard Diatra growl from the doorway.

He watched her walk in and growl at John. Their dad looked right at her and the look on his face said it all. He was pissed…and terrified.

“I killed you!” he shouted, straining at the bonds. “I made this good for nothing piece of shit son of mine kill you, you scaled whore!”

“I was brought back,” she growled. “I found Dean again and this time…we will be mated properly. You can’t stop us this time.”

“Watch me!” he snarled.

John ripped his restraints free, surprising the hell out of everyone in the room. He lunged at Diatra. Dean saw red and he reacted, tackling his father to the floor. John wheezed to get air from the force of the takedown. Dean didn’t care. He wrapped his hand around his dad’s throat and bared his fangs, hissing fiercely right in his face. The scent of his bond for Diatra now thick in the room. The sharp scent of urine hit his nose a few seconds later.

“I should rip your fucking throat out for that stunt,” he growled. “For everything you put me through as a kid.”

“You were weak,” John managed to get out. “I had to toughen you up.”

“I was a child!” Dean screamed at him. “I did the best I could to do what was asked of me! And what did I get for it? Beatings…bruises…insults. I was never good enough for you.” He loosened the hold on his throat. “All I wanted as a kid was to make you happy or proud just once. Just once.” Dean let him up and got to his feet. “But now…I know that was never going to happen. You’re more of a monster than half the things we’ve come across and taken care of over the years.” He pulled Diatra to him and kissed her. “We’re happy here. We’re happy with our lives now. I never want to see you again.”

He went to leave and his dad grabbed his arm.

“If you walk away now,” his dad growled. “I will make it my mission to hunt you and your harlot down and kill you both.”

“That’s if you leave here alive,” Rhage snarled. “I loathe the fact that you are my son. That we share blood.”

“Have fun, boys,” Dean told them. “I don’t frankly care whether he leaves breathing or not.”

Sam followed the pair of them out. He didn’t look back as he heard John screaming his name as they went back to the house. Once back in the house and upstairs, Dean pulled Diatra into their room and kissed her hard. She returned the kiss but stopped him before he could take her shirt off.

“No, Dean,” she sighed. He stopped, panting against her shoulder. “I’m sorry, baby. But my parents will be here soon for the ritual and we're going to need to climb the mountain a bit.”

She made him look up and kissed him again.

“Tease,” he chided playfully, giving her a smile. “Got to admit, it was hot seeing you stand up to him.”

“It was amazing how you handled yourself in there,” she told him. “How do you feel?”

“Relieved,” he replied. “I feel great. I’m out from under that damn shadow. And I can’t wait to start the rest of my life. With you.”

“Then let’s get ready,” Diatra told him with a smile.

 

Two hours later…

 

“It’s good to see you again, Dean,” Vitano, Diatra’s father said, shaking his hand. “You look good.”

“I feel amazing,” he told the male. “And I’m ready for this.”

“You’ve been ready for a long time,” Trica, her mother told him. “Hell, you were ready when you first met Diatra. But we felt it was fair to let you two get to know each other.”

“I hate to ask…but we all have to be naked for this?” he asked, trying not to look at her parents.

“Yes,” they laughed. “Relax, Dean. We’re all about to be family.”

“And the rest of the house can’t be here?” he asked. “I hate to exclude them.”

“We have to,” Vitano told him. “You could be very raw…wild after the ritual completes. We don’t want to risk anything. Let’s begin.”

Her parents knelt beside each other in the grass. The wind whipped around them, near the top of the Brotherhood’s mountain. Diatra and him knelt across from one another. Diatra took hold of his hands, palm up, her fingers around his wrists.

“Dean Winchester,” Vitano began. “You wish to spend your life with our daughter, Diatra, our most precious treasure. Is this true?”

“Yes,” he replied, never surer of anything in his life.

“You recognize that the balance between you is skewed towards Diatra?” he asked.

“I do,” Dean replied. “And I wish to restore that balance.”

“Do you understand that by doing so, you will be bound to honor and uphold our traditions? To honor her and swear to remain faithful?”

“I do with honor and pride,” he answered, pulling her towards him, resting his forehead against hers.

“Then give of yourself,” Vitano told him, holding out a chalice of a concoction they’d brewed and a knife.

He sliced his wrist quickly, along with Diatra’s. They bled into the chalice together. Her father swirled it briefly before pouring it in equal amounts into two smaller chalices.

“Both of you drink and seal your commitment to each other and balance will be brought to you both,” Vitano said to them.

Dean and Diatra took the chalices and drank at the same time. The stuff burned like fire going down, but he forced himself to swallow quickly. He handed the cup back and sat there, taking deep breaths as that fire exploded from his stomach, radiating out to the rest of him. It hurt, but it wasn’t the agony of his transition. Still it was a bit disturbing to feel his insides get rearranged…new limbs grow out…anatomy becoming distorted as he changed. He eventually passed out, Diatra talking to him.

 

*******

 

He regained consciousness some time later, still dark out. Dean moved slowly, looking around him. Wait…when did the trees get shorter than him? Hearing water, he looked to his right and leaned towards the pond they’d done the ritual next to.

 _“Whoa,”_ Dean thought to himself as he got a good look.

He was a dragon now all right. His eyes were still the same bright green they’d always been. His scales were the color of his car, jet black. He had a mane of hair like Diatra did, his the same blonde of his hair. Horns curled back over his head in a high arc. Looking down his body, he had to be nearly the length of a football field from head to tail, his wings folded neatly on either side of his spine.

 _“You look good,”_ he heard Diatra say.

Looking over to his left, there she was, in her full splendor, lounging next to the water.

 _“I guess it’s telepathy for communication when we’re like this?”_ he asked, moving closer to her.

She was smaller than him like this too, but she didn’t seem to mind.

 _“Yep,”_ she replied, her voice ringing through his head as she reached up and nuzzled his neck. _“We’re finally equal. Feels amazing.”_

 _“Even if I hadn’t done this,”_ he told her. _“I would always see you as equal to me. I love you.”_

 _“I love you too, Dean,”_ she sighed, her tail finding his, curling the tip with his.

They simply sat there and enjoyed looking up at the stars for a while. When they sensed the sun was about to come up, Diatra helped Dean shift back to his ‘human’ form.

“Ow,” he muttered when the change was complete. “That…sucks.”

“It gets easier,” Diatra laughed.

“Does it always feel like every muscle is tight?” he grumbled as she helped him put on a loose robe, to keep decent when they got back to the house.

“Until you’ve done it a few times,” she told him, kissing his cheek. “When we get home, I’ll give you a nice deep massage. Should help you loosen up. Then tomorrow is our vampire mating ceremony.”

He smiled and kissed her back. “I can’t wait.”

 

A week later…

 

“I got to go, Dia,” he told her with a laugh as she tried to pull him back in their room for another round. “I’ll take care of you later, baby. I’m on patrol tonight.”

“Be safe, love,” she told him, kissing him.

“Always,” he replied.

On patrol, he was with Rhage and Zsadist. It was quiet that night. The last week had been a hell of a lot of fighting. The slayers were getting better…smarter.

“They must have a damn good _forelesser_ leading them this go around,” Zsadist said as they stopped to buy some water. “It’s almost military good how they’ve been coming at us. Ever since we put…” Z stopped and his eyes popped wide.

“Ever since what?” Dean asked, not liking the look on Z’s face.

“Ever since we put your father in his grave,” Z replied.

“You killed him?” he asked. He really didn’t feel anything about it. More like he was surprised they actually did it.

“We had a little fun pulping him,” Z told him. “Then Rhage did the honors of cleansing his bloodline.” He turned to Rhage. “You don’t think the Omega’s raised him as his _forelesser_ , do you?”

“You’d be right, bloodsucker,” they heard an all too familiar voice say. Turning to the alley behind them, Dean’s blood ran cold. His father was approaching, his skin already paling out. He stank of their enemy’s evil. “Shame on you, Dean. You should know better than to not burn a body. Makes sure people stay dead and all that.” He turned to look back down the alley he came from. “Come on out and play boys!”

“We need to go,” Rhage growled in his ear. “We need to regroup.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice, they ghosted back to the house. The three of them went straight for Wrath’s study, finding the King winding down the last of his business.

“What are you three doing back so early?” he asked.

“Call everyone back in now,” Dean told him.

“With two hours left to dawn?” Wrath asked. “It had better be a good fucking reason, son. Why?”

“Because we have a huge fucking problem named John Winchester,” Rhage told him. “He’s the Omega’s new _forelesser_.”


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose meets the King. Sam and Dean deal with the development regarding John.

Back at the mansion during Dean and Diatra's Balance ritual...

 

*Wrath*

 

“Is that the last of the requests and paperwork?” he sighed as he handed Beth the last mating request that he signed.

“Yep,” she replied to his relief. “We got that slight backlog taken care of and completed everything for your appointments for the next two weeks, they just need to be signed and dated then.”

“About time,” he said. “Now…we can have some family time. Maybe have someone watch the baby.”

“Well…Little Wrath is being watched by Bella right now,” Beth purred. “Maybe we should capitalize on the time we have now.”

Wrath growled as he closed and locked the study doors with his mind then pushed his throne out from the desk slightly. He smiled as he turned towards her and patted his lap.

“Then come have a seat, my queen,” he said with a grin.

It only took her a couple of minutes to comply, settling herself on his lap, legs placed on either side of his hips. He kissed her, letting his hands roam up and down her body. But just as he was about to start pulling her shirt off the phone rang.

“Somebody had better be dying,” he growled.

Beth laughed softly and reached over to answer it. She gasped, said a few words and hung up the phone. He could sense that something was wrong. He pulled her to him and ran his hand up and down her back for comfort.

“What is it, _leelan_?” he asked her.

“They found John Winchester and have brought him to the compound,” she replied. “He’s been restrained in one of the clinic recovery rooms and is unconscious. They…they also brought Jose in.”

“Who?” Wrath asked.

“Jose de la Cruz,” she answered. “He is, or was, a good friend of mine in the CPD. He was Butch’s partner and I could usually go to him for case details when I was working for the CCJ. Butch just told me that he’d rolled up on the end of a huge _lesser_ ambush and saved Dean from getting fatally wounded when the slayer got the upper hand on him while he was trying to keep from getting shot by Jose. He killed the slayer himself and is a little out of it. That and Rhage’s beast came out and nearly had the detective for dessert.”

“Fucking hell,” Wrath cursed, placing Beth on her feet as he got to his. “We can’t wipe his memories clean after that little show. He’ll either have to be killed or he’s going to have to learn to keep his mouth shut.”

“No killing,” Beth told him firmly. “He’s a good man and when he gives you his word, he means it. Look…can’t we just talk to him? I’ll get LW back from Beth, we’ll have Jose brought up to the kitchen and we can all have a cup of coffee and a little chat. Please?”

“Fine,” Wrath bit out. “I don’t like it. But I also don’t like having to deal with dead humans either.” He pulled back in for another kiss. “You owe me for this one.”

“Don’t worry, Wrath,” she laughed. “I’ll take care of you after we deal with my friend.”

 

*Jose*

 

He was still trying to make sense of what he saw as Butch put him in what looked like a hospital room and locked the door. How could his friend, his fucking partner, still be in town and never try to see him? Or just call and let him know he was alive? How the hell had that man taken a bullet to the throat and chest and kept coming? How did he disappear when he’d been stabbed? And how had none of the tabloids made any reports on that dragon he saw? That kind of thing…people are going to notice. After a while and getting nowhere with these questions, he settled on the bed in the room and just took a load off.

Finding a TV remote, he flicked on a TV across from the bed and found a random movie. He wasn’t really paying it much attention, but it was a nice distraction. He must have fallen asleep because he was startled awake by a hand on his shoulder.

“Ok, now I’ve got to be dreaming,” he muttered as he saw a butler standing next to his bed. The guy was old, but lively as he gave him a smile and backed up from the bed.

“My name is Fritz. Your presence is requested up in the main house,” he said. “Would you please follow me?”

Jose got up and after a couple of minutes, he took off his gun belt, dumped everything but his ID and phone out of his pockets and followed Fritz. They walked down what seemed to be endless hallways of gray concrete, stretching to infinity. Eventually, they walked into…an office and into a supply closet. Fritz keyed a code into a keypad on the wall of the closet. Another door opened into a dark tunnel. He felt scared, but he followed the guy a short walk to the right and keyed another code in. Jose followed…and had to stop a minute.

“Wow,” he said, getting a look at the massive foyer he’d walked into. “Amazing.”

“This way please,” Fritz told him.

Jose followed him through a dining room and into a beautiful kitchen.

“Jose,” he heard a very familiar voice say. A female voice.

He turned slowly to his right. And had to take a step back. There was Beth, wearing a red shirt and black capri pants, holding one of the cutest babies he’d seen in a while. Sitting next to her though…he vividly remembered Butch’s description about the guy that had held him up by his throat. This was the guy. And he looked like he wanted to give him an encore performance.

“Damn…Butch wasn’t kidding about you,” he said, sitting down across the table from them. “He gave me your description when he got choked out trying to bring you in.”

Staring at the three of them, he got the feeling there was more to this story than anyone let on.

“I’ve got the feeling you guys are…more than what you’re letting on,” he told them. “And with what I saw earlier…you’re…not human, are you?”

“You always were a brilliant detective, Jose,” Beth told him and gave him a wide smile.

He swallowed hard when he got a good look at her teeth.

“Is there any way I could get a…?” he started to ask. Only to stop when Fritz came in with two shots of tequila.

“Thanks,” he told him as they were set in front of him. He slammed both back in two quick swallows. “So…vampires are real, huh?”

“Very real,” the man sitting next to Beth said, leaning forward and flashing his hardware. “And you’re sitting with the First Family of the race. My name is Wrath.”

That had Jose straightening up in his seat. He held out his hand. Wrath took it and shook it hard.

“King, Queen and the little Prince, I take it?” he asked, smiling a little at the child in Beth’s arms. “He’s cute.”

“Flattery only gets you so far in a situation like this,” Wrath told him. “Let’s cut to the chase. Normally, humans have to disappear from the world; by immersing into our side of the tracks, getting your memory scrubbed, or going into a pine box.”

“I understand,” Jose told him, tensing. No doubt they were looking to kill him. “I only ask one thing.”

“And that is?” Wrath asked.

“That you make it look like an accident in the line of duty,” he told him. “That way my wife will get my pension and life insurance policy.”

Wrath laughed and gave him a real smile this time.

“Looking out for your female,” he said. “I totally get that. I respect the hell out of it. My lovely Queen already told me no killing you, so don’t worry about that request.”

“Place it on hold then,” Jose replied. “Just in case.”

Wrath laughed again, hitting the table. Jose winced a little when his stomach growled nastily. Another growl came from the other side of the table from him.

“Sounds like we may need to have Last Meal early,” Wrath said. “Fritz! Mind making the four of us something to eat?”

“Of course, sire,” the butler said from across the kitchen. “Right away.”

“So…mind filling me in on what’s happened with you the last few years?” Jose asked.

“With pleasure,” Beth told him, taking hold of his hand for a moment.

 

Back to current…

 

*Dean*

 

“I can’t believe this,” Dean growled, pacing the billiards room. “I’m an idiot. We should’ve made sure that they burned the damn body. Now we’re benched.”

“Dean…from what I’ve been told,” he sighed. “The Omega could’ve brought him back with or without his body intact. The fucker could’ve keyed into his expertise, dad could have somehow went to him in hell…who the fuck knows? And we’re benched for our safety. He’s gunning for both of us.”

Dean threw a glass, shattering it against the wall.

“Damn it, Sam…we’re of more use out there in the field than taking up space on the fucking couch here!” he shouted.

“That’s enough!” Wrath shouted, coming in the billiards room. “Sit the fuck down now!”

Dean growled but complied, parking it.

“Your brother is right, Dean,” Wrath said. “He’s got a big ass target on both of you. And even I have to admit, I don’t want to lose either of you to that douchebag of a father you have. So yes…I’m benching you both for now. But the two of you are going to be sitting down with Tohrment tonight and going over everything your dad ever taught you. Knowledge of what he does strategically is what’s going to give us some advantage. Not to mention you’re going to know better than any of us how he would alter his methods since he knows you’re on our side and will tell us all about what he does.”

Wrath sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Dean.

“Look at me, Dean,” he told him softly.

It took him a couple of minutes, but he listened. His breath caught in his throat as Wrath pulled off his glasses and stared at him. His pupils were nothing but pinpricks in his pale green irises. And even though the guy was blind, Dean could feel he was seeing into him. Wrath smiled and put his hands on his shoulders. It was grounding.

“You two…you’re both stubborn,” he said. “Yet, regardless of that…you’re both smart. Resourceful. Tight in the head even in the middle of full on battle. You show no fear to most shit. And with the shit you’ve both been through? I don’t know anyone that could still carry on as the two of you have. You both have bright futures ahead of you. But I’m telling you that I don’t make decisions like this lightly. Are we clear?”

“We’re clear,” he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“I totally get it,” Wrath told him. “You should’ve seen me after I went completely blind. I felt the same way. Now why don’t you and Sam get to work with Tohr?”

Dean nodded and followed his brother to find Tohr.

 

Half an hour before sunrise…

 

*Sam*

 

His jaw cracked as he yawned, heading up to bed. He was more than ready to go up and relax with his mate.

“Hold up, Sam,” he heard Wrath say. “We need you to take Jose home and mark the locations for security cameras for his home.”

“I thought you sent him home already,” he whined. “It’s been a week. How the hell is he going to explain being missing for a week?”

“We had your friend Bobby call his precinct as an FBI director and that Jose was cooperating with a federal investigation,” Wrath replied. “We’ve decided we can use him as an inside man at the police station. So we are sending you to mark off good security camera positions inside and outside his home as well as a few other security features that Vishous and Charlie will go out and complete tonight.”

“And Dean found another case up north,” Sam sighed. “Demons, we think. So we need to have our anti-possession tats redone by V.” He rubbed his eyes. “It’s going to be a long few days. I’m going upstairs to tell Roxi and pack an overnight bag. Tell Jose I’ll be ready in about 15 minutes.”

“Sorry man,” Wrath told him. “But you’re the one that can go out in daylight other than Beth. And no offense, but unless Trez or iAm can go with you two, she isn’t going out anywhere.”

“It’s whatever,” Sam said with a shrug. “I imagine you want someone going with us on the hunt, right?”

“Yep,” Wrath replied.

“Then have Tohrment and Qhuinn get tatted as well,” he told Wrath. “We’ll take them.”

“So be it,” the king told him as they walked upstairs.

When he got in their room, Sam had to take a minute to process what he was seeing. Roxi was wearing a very sheer gray and black gown and matching panties. It didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. She was sprawled across their sofa, giving him a soft smile.

“Care for a little massage before bed?” she purred, getting up and walking to him.

He growled low in his throat, kissing her briefly. She frowned when he pulled back. Sam made her look up at him and he smiled.

“I would love to, Roxi,” he sighed. “You have no idea. But Wrath is sending me to take Jose home and do some ground work for the security V is going to set up tomorrow night. And then me and Dean have to go out to handle what looks to be demons. I won’t see you for almost a week. At least, I hope that’s all it is.”

“And I was hoping to have you to myself for a little while,” she sighed. “Maybe I should come along with you…”

“Baby…that’s not a good idea,” he told her. “If the demons find out about you, they’ll use you to get to me. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if that happened.”

“I can defend myself quite well, Samuel,” she said, her tone a bit harsh. “I felt the need to learn in the event I ended up living alone. Now, I would appreciate it if you would hand over the drawing of the anti-possession symbol so I can go to Vishous and have that done while you’re away.”

“You want to get a tattoo?” he asked. It…intrigued him.

She shrugged. “I’ve always wanted one. What better time?”

“You win,” he sighed, giving her another smile as he leaned in to kiss her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sam,” she purred. “Go on now. I’ll have a bag packed for you when you get back.”

Ten minutes later, he went back downstairs, he passed Fritz, who handed him a to go cup of coffee. He smelled it and gave him a smile.

“You’re a lifesaver,” he sighed, taking a long draw of the coffee.

He met Jose in the garage and he couldn’t help but grin when he found his new car ready and waiting; a brand- new Dodge Challenger, metallic Hunter green and tinted windows.

“Nice ride,” Jose whistled. “I take it you’re my ride home?”

“Yep,” he answered.

Sam yawned as he drove Jose back into the city and to his home. When they went inside, he got attacked by his wife. They both spoke rapid fire Spanish, her yelling…him trying to console. It was very awkward. When he was able to get in a few words, she smacked him, then came to Sam. He backed away towards the door, a bit nervous.

“Prove to me you are what he says you are,” she snapped. “Or I’m leaving him.”

He looked to Jose and the human gave him a nod. Making sure the door was shut tight, Sam turned back to her. Leaning forward, he fully bared his fangs and gave a low hiss. Poor woman backed up from him in shock. Pulling the ghost act, he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

“I’m so sorry, Jose,” she told her husband, going and giving him a hug. “And I have to ask…why did…” She looked over at him.

“Sam,” he told her.

“Why did Sam come in with you?” she asked.

“My king has requested that we outfit your home with some surveillance on the inside and outside and some security features,” he answered. “I’m here to mark where the cameras are going and the direction. Then I’m going home.”

He yawned again and finished his coffee. Cracking his neck, he got to work. Thanks to his height, Sam was able to reach up and mark the locations easily on the walls. It took a couple of hours, but he was done with his task. As he was about to leave, a hand on his arm had him turning around. Jose’s wife was standing there with his cup, refilled with fresh coffee and a large box of pastries.

“Something to help keep you awake for your drive home,” she told him. “All homemade. Please…make sure your King gets some of that as a thank you for my husband coming home to me. We’ll both keep your secret.”

“Thank you,” he told her, giving her a smile as he accepted the gifts. “We have others coming by tomorrow to install everything; a large male like myself and a young female. Please don’t be alarmed when they show up.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for them,” she answered.

The drive back was uneventful, other than having to hunt for his sunglasses when the sun started rising. The coffee really helped. And the food…man, Fritz needed to up his game on Danish compared to that woman. When he got back, he found Wrath about to head upstairs. He handed him the box from Jose’s wife.

“A thank you from Jose’s lovely wife for letting Jose go home to her,” he told him. “You might want to take that upstairs or Rhage will eat the whole damn thing.”

“Good day, Samuel,” Wrath said, heading upstairs, George leading him carefully.

Yawning again, Sam headed back to the tunnel, using it to go to the Pit. He knocked carefully. Tohrment answered, a grimace on his face and a piece of plastic lightly taped to his right pec, over a brand new anti-possession tattoo.

“Your mate is in the chair now getting finished up,” Tohrment told him. “Qhuinn came down first to get his. We’ve got the stuff Dean wanted us to pack and he got the IDs finished. You sure about bringing her along?”

“She insisted,” he answered. “I trust her to know when to lay back and let us handle things. Diatra’s going too, I imagine. I kind of hope we’re wrong about it being demons.”

Tohr chatted a couple more minutes before heading up to bed. He sat on one of the sofas and shut his eyes for a few minutes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up as saw his mate standing there in one of his T-shirts and shorts. She leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her onto his lap.

“Can I see it?” he asked.

Roxi nodded and pulled down the front of her top. She’d had it placed just over her left breast. He growled softly, not liking V had possibly seen parts of her he didn’t need to be near.

“It looks good on you,” he whispered to her. “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” she replied. “But I like it. I might just get another later.”

“Guess I did a lot of good for your self-esteem and confidence, hmm?” he asked her.

Her smile was warm as she stroked his face.

“Knowing that someone with your looks and how amazing you are wants me…loves me…I feel like I can take on the entire world and kick its ass,” she told him before kissing him again.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Vishous called from the back room. “But could you get your ass in here so I can go to bed?”

“I’ll be up in a few minutes, love,” he told her.

She kissed him one last time before leaving. Sam went in to the back room where Vishous was waiting.

“Where am I putting this one?” he asked.

“Left shoulder blade…above Roxhanna’s name if you can,” Sam answered, taking his shirt off.

Vishous was quick with the stencil and the tattoo itself, his hand steady as a rock. Still hurt like a bitch in some spots but wasn’t as bad as the first time he had it done. Once it was done and wrapped up, he thanked V for his time and headed up to his room. He’d hoped to maybe have a little fun time before sleep…but he walked into their room to find Roxi curled on her side in the middle of their bed, sleeping. Sam smiled before getting undressed and curling himself around her from behind.

 

The next night…

 

“What in the world are you reading?” Sam asked Charlie as he sat down to First Meal. The redhead was flipping through pages and taking a lot of notes in a notebook that was about half filled.

She put her pencil down in the book and closed it, showing him the cover. Sam laughed a little.

“Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition Monster Manual,” he read aloud. “Why am I not surprised you’re into this stuff?”

“You ever play?” she asked him.

“A couple of times in college with some friends,” he replied. “It was fun, but I didn’t always have the time to join.”

“Oh, I’m going to have to change that,” she said with a grin. “Very soon.”

“Hurry up, Sammy,” Dean told him. “Sun’s totally down in about twenty minutes.”

“Same goes for you too, Charlie,” Vishous said as he came in right after.

“How are you holding up?” he asked her, piling food on his plate.

“I’m doing well,” she replied with a smile. “The women of the house have helped explain a lot and are very welcoming. And the Brothers…they’re like the annoying big brothers I never had. Though…that whole dematerializing thing…little alarming when you do it the first time.”

“How did it happen?” he asked.

“I was in the shower and I was thinking about going to the kitchen for a snack after,” she told him quietly, her face turning bright red. “Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of the kitchen with Rhage, Zsadist and Vishous walking in and several of the _doggen_ preparing for Last Meal. Soaped up and naked.”

Sam laughed a little but tried to keep it low. She laughed too. They chatted for a few more minutes before he finished up his plate and ghosted upstairs to grab their bags. He and Roxi walked into the garage to find Dean scowling as he packed some stuff out of the Impala’s trunk and into Qhuinn’s Hummer.

“Why can’t we just take both cars?” he whined as he got his bags into the back of the huge car.

“Because even though we disabled the GPS from your car,” Tohrment sighed. “Your ride is no doubt been ingrained into every _lesser’s_ memory and that’s the last thing we need is those assholes getting the drop on us.”

Dean growled a little but finally relented. The ride was blissfully quiet, Dean cuddling Diatra in the back. Once they got to the town they were looking for, they got checked in, three rooms connected to one another. Just as they finished getting ready to go and canvass the few witnesses and the victim’s families, Gabriel and Castiel show up again.

“How’ve you two been?” Sam asked as they shook hands with everyone.

“Just peachy,” Gabriel replied with a grin. “We got a little free time, so we thought we’d stop in and check on you two.”

“We’re working a case,” Dean told them. “Looks like demons.”

“We aren’t picking up on any demons nearby,” Gabriel said with a frown.

“Then let’s figure this out, shall we?” Roxi asked, striding out in her new ‘FBI’ attire; a very tasteful grey suit that hugged her in all the right places.

Shrugging, he followed, the others not far behind. They split up, talking to witnesses, anyone that was in the surrounding area of the deaths that had occurred. Hours later, they met back up at a local, all-night diner.

“What do we have?” Sam asked, having a seat at the table, Roxi on his right, Qhuinn on his left.

“All the information points to demons,” Dean said. “Smelling sulfur, lights going haywire, the other omens point at it.”

“I got more than that though,” Tohrment said with a frown. “I got that information, but then two of the people on the end of that street have given reports of seeing children playing on the street in front of the house at the end of the block. No one lives there. Every one of the victims had visited that house at some point over the last two weeks. It just went under renovation about a month ago.”

“Oh, thank god it’s just ghosts,” Dean breathed with relief. “When I get back to the hotel, I’ll start pouring through obits for the town online.”

“Then why so many signs of demons then?” Qhuinn asked them.

“They may have been victims of demonic possession or attack,” Sam replied. “But I’d rather deal with ghosts than demons any day.”

 

Just after sunrise…

 

“Sam come on,” Roxi purred, closing his laptop. “You’ve been looking through obits for hours now.”

“I think I found what we’re looking for,” he told her. “Dean’s probably found it too. At least I hope so.”

“So why don’t you relax and enjoy my company?” she asked him with a grin, straddling his hips.

“I take you like this position?” he asked with a smile.

“Little bit,” she answered, kneading his shoulders good and hard. Sam let his head fall back against the headboard. “You work too hard, I think.”

“For now,” he sighed. “Mmmm…you keep this up and you might have to work another tightened muscle.”

“Why do you think I’m sitting on you right now?” she chuckled, grinding down into his lap. Sam had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he felt how wet she was through her clothes. A shiver ran up his spine as Roxi sucked a hickey into the skin on the left side of his throat. “I miss you, Sam. It’s been what…a couple of weeks since we got mated? We spent the day after together and now…we haven’t been able to spend much time together. Are you…are you regretting mating with me?”

“Never,” he growled, putting his hands on her face and pulling her in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. “I love you. It’s been killing me how much I keep getting pulled away from you. When this is over, I’m taking some time off. And we’re going to make up for lost time.”

“Why don’t we start right now?” she asked him, biting his earlobe.

Sam growled deep in his throat as he tore her shirt off, kissing and biting at any bit of her he came across. Roxi was right there with him, panting and groaning as he reached down and got his hand down her shorts, plunging two fingers roughly into her.

“Yes, Sam,” she moaned, letting herself fall back onto the bed. “Oh, I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” he purred, pulling the rest of her clothes off and his own. “I’m so sorry.”

“Just take care of me now,” she panted, rolling over and getting on all fours. “Please, Sam.”

Sam didn’t bother with a reply. Instead, he chose to pull her thighs open a little more for himself and put his mouth to her dripping core. She purred his name as she fisted the sheets, pushing back against his face. He growled her name as he sucked and licked at her flesh, loving the sounds she was currently making for him. Sam reached out with his mind and locked every door into their room. There was no way in hell anyone was disturbing them now. He made her come several times before he finally moved up behind her and pushed into her body.

“Fuck, Sam…yes,” she cried out, slamming back against him as he tried to go slow. “Give me everything you have, love.”

Giving her a hard thrust, she whimpered under him but relented to him, easing her front flat against the bed. At that moment, there was a knock at the door connecting their room to Tohrment and Qhuinn’s room.

“Fuck off,” he snarled loudly, not stopping with fucking into Roxi. He was too far gone to stop.

“Did you find anything for the case?” Qhuinn called out, the lock turning again and the door opening.

Sam reached for his hunting knife as he pulled back and he launched the thing across the room. Qhuinn shut the door again before he got a chance to see anything, the knife buried halfway to the hilt as he set a brutal pace. Roxi was more than happy with that plan, all but screaming his name. When he heard the lock be set back into place, Sam was able to relax again, easing up a bit on his pace. He ran a hand up her spine to fist in her hair, pulling her back up. Feeling her tighten up on him gave him ideas.

“Does my lovely mate like when I get rough?” he asked, reaching around her front with his other hand to pinch one of her nipples hard, twisting slightly.

“Yes, sir,” she panted, her body responding with a generous rush of wetness from her arousal. “Please let me feel you come…I’ve missed it.”

“Fuck,” he growled as he lost it deep in her. That was one the hottest things he’d ever heard.

With everything that had happened and the case they’re working, Sam was bone tired. He would’ve loved to have kept going, but he didn’t have anything left at this point. He eased the pair of them under the sheets, holding Roxhanna close. She turned around to face him, kissing him again.

“We are definitely going to be exploring this interesting development when we get home,” he told her. “I’ve experimented with this kind of thing before. I liked it. A lot. What you said at the end…holy fuck, it’s been a long time since anyone called me that. And it was…very stimulating.”

“It…just came out of me,” she answered, a dark blush hitting her cheeks. “But…I loved it. I love you.”

He smiled and kissed her again before tucking her head under his chin and closing his eyes.

 

That night…

 

*Dean*

 

“Sam!” he called out, tossing him one of their shotguns.

He caught it and shot at one of the four identified ghosts, the rock salt dispersing the apparition. Roxi swung an iron poker at another of the spirits.

“You two find the bodies yet?!” Dean shouted into the basement of the house.

“Three of them!” Tohr shouted back. “We can’t find the last one!”

“Take care of the ones you found and we’ll go from there,” Dean shouted before one of the ghosts threw him through a wall.

“Last one’s in here!” Gabriel shouted from the parlor room. “Under the fireplace!”

“Get it out here then,” Sam called out, shooting again.

The four ghosts came at them at the same time, but they went up in flames as all four bodies got taken care of. Roxi tossed the poker down as the others came back in the room.

“This house is clean now,” Roxi said, making everyone groan.

“Cheap line,” Qhuinn replied with a laugh. “Let’s get home, huh?”

“Sounds great to me,” Sam said with a smile.

 

*John*

 

“Any luck out in the field?” he asked Mr. G as he went through receipts for equipment and patrol schedules.

“We lost more new recruits and two veterans,” he told his new _fore-lesser_. There was no point beating around the bush with this one. “But we did find something very interesting.”

“Keep talking,” John told him.

Mr. G handed over a file folder full of pictures.

“What am I looking at?” he asked. The pictures were of a house in a fairly upscale gated community, another building marked Wellness Center attached to it. It looked new.

“One of the new recruits were out on patrol, looking for potential houses that could house vampires to possibly raid, draw out the Brothers,” Mr. G replied. “He found this place. I’ve checked it out for the last few days. Not many people in or out during the day. Fancy cars in and out all the time. Last night, a pale female with bruises went in and hasn’t come back out. Only males seem to come and go every few days. It’s either a clinic or some kind of shelter.”

“Hmm…,” John said. “Sounds good for it. Good job. Have some of the recruits and two of our oldest be seen in that area and watching the place close to dawn. Have them scramble to try and get them out during the day. We can pick them off as they come out. This kind of thing will rile up my sons and their brains will shut down. And when they come after me for revenge…the others will try to stop them. That will leave them wide open to be destroyed. Make it happen.”

“Yes, _fore-lesser_ ,” Mr. G replied, heading out.

He couldn’t help but grin. Whether he was considered a monster himself or not…it felt good to be in charge.


	18. 17

*Dean*

 

“It’s good to be back home,” he sighed. “It’s weird…having someplace to come back to. I haven’t had this for most of my life.”

“You’ll always have a home with me,” Diatra told him, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

He couldn’t help but smile. “I’m off for a while…mind sharing me with my little sister Bitty? I promised her we’d hang out tomorrow.”

“Of course,” she told him. “I can’t wait to have kids with you, you know.”

Dean blushed a little. “We…you’re not…are you?”

“Not yet,” she laughed. “I just transitioned two years ago Dean. I won’t be fertile for the next 3 years. Don’t worry.”

“And how will that work even…with the two of us…being what we are?”

“Not sure,” she said as they walked up to their room together. “I bet Lassiter could help us with that.”

“Possibly,” Dean added with a nod. “I could have Cas and Gabe look into it too. Those guys were a big help on that case.”

“So what are we going to do now that we’re home?” she asked him, her arm going around his waist.

“I’ve got an idea or two,” he purred, kissing the top of her head.

“Study,” he heard Wrath bark. “Everyone. Now.”

“Rain check,” Diatra sighed, turning around and heading for the study.

As they filed in, everyone was looking like they wanted to kill something. Marissa was standing in front of Wrath’s desk, white as a sheet.

“We have a huge problem,” Marissa told everyone. “Our security cams on the street outside of Safe Place have shown _lessers_ in the area. The security team I have watching all the monitors saw one of the older ones at the perimeter for the last day or so, just watching. It’s safe to assume that Safe Place is now compromised.”

“And John will take advantage of this,” Sam growled from across the room.

“He’ll wait to attack during the day, most likely at sunrise,” Dean added. “But knowing him as well I do, he’s going to sit on this information, have his forces ready to strike. He’s got to know that we have surveillance. I have an idea on how we can get the upper hand on this whole mess.”

“Let’s hear it then,” Wrath told him.

 

A month later… (one hour before dawn)

 

“This is a bad idea, Dean,” Sam muttered as they drove up to Safe Place in the Impala. “You really think this is going to tip his hand?”

“That’s the point,” he told Sam as they parked in the garage, the door closing. “He’s going to know we’re trying to set him up. But part of him is going to be so obsessed with getting his hands on me, he won’t be able to help himself. I’ve kept my ass home and been a good boy, it’s time we try to catch him.”

“You boys in position?” they heard Rhage ask over the earpieces they each had in.

“Yes,” Sam answered. “We’re going to do our perimeter check now. Our guests there watching?”

“Better believe it,” Butch said. “Everything’s in place. You’re clear to begin.”

Dean put on his best scowl and all but slammed the door leading to the outside of the garage.

“Damn it, why do we get put on the crap detail?” he growled.

“That’s what you get for that swan dive you took off that building two nights ago,” Sam sighed, waving a flashlight around.

They kept up the act, getting to work on some actual minor repairs that Marissa had had to beg the _doggen_ to leave alone.

“ _Lessers_ pulled a phone and are talking to someone,” Rhage said. “Stand by…Z’s using that new spy device Charlie put together for us.”

Several minutes went by in silence, Dean and Sam bickering to each other while working.

“John’s in route with twenty other _lessers_ ; two of them being long time veterans,” Z eventually said over the private radio channel they were using. “He mentioned to them this is probably a setup.”

“I need a check of all our drivers,” Rhage said. “We have four actual drivers with body bags made up; that should be Tohrment, Blaylock, Xhex and Jane.”

“We’re all ready and have our routes on screen,” they each sounded off.

“Charlie ready with the RC cars?” he asked. “Which I really don’t think are going to work.”

“You should’ve seen the hunt with the mega werewolf pack…this came in handy,” she told him. “And just remember, when this works you promised to be all mine for a day. All of you.”

“Stop your bickering,” Vishous snapped, “All systems are clear for the cars. The children have been moved to another location with their mahmens. Most of the females are still in the house, keeping up appearances, they are set to dematerialize when they heard the signal. Those that are too injured are near the escape tunnel. Now let’s get ready for anything.”

Sam and Dean quietly agreed, keeping up the charade. Hearing his watch alarm go off, Dean shut it off and told his brother to hurry up, dawn was coming. Walking back into the garage, they got in the Impala. As the garage door rolled open, there was his dad, with ten of his new soldiers.

“Show time,” he said, putting his hands up as John held a gun on him, one of the other _lessers_ on Sam.

“Evening, boys,” John said with a smile as he came over and opened his door. God…his voice even sounded evil now. “Haven’t seen you out much. Your ‘king’ bench your asses to keep you from me?”

“More like having some needed family time with our mates,” Dean drawled. That earned him a punch to the face.

“You sick little fucker,” John growled. “You turn your back on humanity and then fuck a damned flying lizard. I should’ve killed you with your little ‘girlfriend’ all those years ago.” He put the gun to his temple. “Now…you’re going to get to watch my soldiers drag all the poor, battered females and their hell spawn from this house, watch them beg for their lives…only to lose them. All of this…you can blame yourself. No way any of this would’ve happened without you leading us here.”

“Think again,” Dean growled, looking him in the eye.

Sam used the button they’d wired to light up. Dean grinned as the emergency escape opened up on the other side of the house and two of the decoy cars raced out and down the other end of the street.

“Damn,” John snarled, the gun lowering.

Dean took that moment to push him away from the car and get the door shut. Starting the car, he gunned it down the drive, clipping two _lessers_ as they turned left.

“John’s got _lessers_ going after the first two cars,” Z said in their ears. “Three of the other cars will be following for about half a mile before splitting up. The rest of the cars will be leaving shortly.”

“Did we get the _lessers’_ vehicles tagged?” Sam asked into the mic hidden as a button on his jacket collar.

“Damn straight we did,” Rhage told him. “That tracker gun Charlie put together is pretty awesome.”

“So’s the RC decoy cars,” Vishous added. “The programming is easy to use and the camera angles are top notch. It’s impressive.”

“Thank you, God of Hardware and All Things Tech,” Charlie sang. “I’ve got two vehicles on each of mine. The cars with actual drivers are all being tailed.”

“John is tailing your procession,” Phury chimed in.

He was stationed at one of the checkpoints in downtown they’d set up. Dean sped up and made a hard right. One of the decoy cars followed them, the other continuing straight. Making a left into a parking garage, he hit a button like for a garage door opener. A secret door opened on the basement level of the garage and they drove straight in, the wall closing tight. As Dean cut the engine, Sam pulled out his phone and pulled up the garage cameras. Sure enough, John kept chasing the decoys, thinking they were still out in front of them.

“Do you think your plan worked a little too well?” Sam asked, checking his messages. “Two of the RCs have been taken out and they were detonated as soon as the _lessers_ were in range.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I’ve got a real bad feeling it was too easy giving him the slip.”

“Let’s head for the meet up,” Sam said, putting his phone away.

Dean nodded and ghosted out of the hidden garage up to a rooftop to a warehouse just on the edge of town. Everyone part of the plan and out in the field were here. Except…

“Where are Xhex and Diatra?” Dean asked, his stomach flipping with nerves.

Hearing a malicious laugh, they looked down. Two _lessers_ had guns on both females and hands fisted in their hair. Even a bullet at that range could down a dragon in their human form. John stood behind them, arms crossed.

“Cute little plan you had there, Dean,” he said with a grin. “But I bet you didn’t count on us running some of the cars to ground and nabbing the drivers before they could poof away.” He looked at his watch. “Looks like the sun’s about to come up as well. We’ll continue this tomorrow night. Oh…and don’t worry. They’ll be alive. You’ll find coordinates back at the house we chased you from. Be at that location an hour after sunset or I might have to start cutting off pieces to leave for you.”

 _Lessers_ pointed shotguns and rifles at everyone on the roof, waiting until John had driven away with Xhex and Diatra. Once the _lessers_ were gone, everyone ghosted back to the house. Dean was livid; his mate was taken by the enemy. He had to get her back. John Matthew was seething as V and Phury told him his _shellan_ was captured as well.

 _“All my fault,”_ he thought to himself, his anger dying quickly…to be replaced by guilt. Loathing. _“I’m going to lose her again. And I have only myself to blame.”_

Dean was puzzled when he saw Diatra’s parents come in from the dining room. Fuck…they were supposed to have Last Meal with them today. They were all smiles…until they saw him.

“What’s wrong?” Trica asked him.

“I got Diatra captured,” he bit out, shame making his chest ache. “I…it was my plan…I should’ve told her no…to stay home. _Fuck_ …I’m losing her all over again.”

“Let’s take this somewhere more private,” Vitano said softly. “Come on.”

He nodded and led them upstairs. Dean was about to go to their room…but stopped. He…he couldn’t go in there with them. That was their space. Shaking his head, Dean went into a room two down from theirs.

“I…,”

“We understand, Dean,” her father said to him. “We wouldn’t expect you to invite us into your space.”

He was about to say something else but stopped as Rhage and Mary came in and shut the door again. Then Sam and his mate.

“What’s going on?” he asked, feeling trapped. Fucking sun. It was the only thing keeping him here.

“We’re your family, Dean,” Rhage told him. “And what happened tonight was NOT your fault. Get that shit out of your head now or you won’t be in any shape for tomorrow.”

“And how the hell is this not my fault?!” he shouted. “I’m the one that put the play together! I should have put my foot down and made her stay here! Instead, she ends up captured by the enemy while making sure they couldn’t find the secret escape tunnel for the remaining females at Safe Place.” He pulled at his hair hard, forcing himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Dean fought the tears threatening to fall. “I’m going to lose her to my father. Again. I…I won’t survive if that happens.”

No one said anything. Trica, Roxi, and Mary came to him and held him.

“It’s ok, son,” he heard Rhage say. “We’re here to help you through this. But I’m telling you this isn’t your fault. If it wasn’t her and Xhex…it could’ve been any one of us. I imagine you figured that if anyone had to get caught…you would’ve given yourself up to him. Right?”

Dean nodded, unable to say it. He knew it was what he deserved. Everyone in his life ended up hurt, one way or another. It was the only option that would ensure everyone else wouldn’t suffer because of him anymore.

“How can you think so little of yourself?” Mary asked him softly.

“I said that out loud?” he asked.

“You’re still letting your father’s shit skew your self-image,” Vitano told him. “I remember when you first came to when I’d taken you from your dad. You had been prepared to attack us at first. Yet you gave in to what you thought was the end of your life faster than anyone I’d ever seen.” Sitting next to Trica, he reached over and put his hand on his shoulder. “That told us…you didn’t value your life. It was so heartbreaking. Then the shock and relief when we told you that we wanted you for Diatra. We saw the real you after that. A bright, wonderful kid. What your father has done to you…it’s a crime beyond measure.”

The tears started rolling then…and didn’t stop. He was so done with the head-fuck he had thanks to his father.

“Why me?” he asked softly. “Why do I have to be the broken one?”

“You’re not broken,” Roxhanna told him, running a hand through his hair. “He’s treated you so badly…he’s made you believe you meant nothing to anyone but him. But for him…you were just a tool. No one deserves that, especially you.”

“And he’s wrong,” Mary told him. “You mean everything to us. All of us. You mean something to the vampire race. That’s why we’re here. We’re all here because you mean the world to us. And to your mate. We’re going to call up Bobby and Ellen, see about getting them here as fast as we can to help. Try and get the angels on board too.”

Dean turned and pulled the females around him into a hug. "Thank you."

“Come on now,” Mary said, getting up and pulling him up with her. “Let’s get you to your room to let you get some sleep. You’re going to need the rest if you’re going to bring them home.”

He nodded and followed. It took him time, but he did eventually fall into sleep. And as he drifted off, he swore to himself that one way or another...Diatra would come home safely.


	19. 18

*Dean*

 

He checked the pockets of his jacket a second time for his weapons and other tools. Checked the various pockets on his police like gun belt a third time.

“Ready?” Sam asked from the doorway. No doubt he was as armed as he was.

“Yes,” he answered.

As they headed for the stairs, the other males of the house that were going out to fight headed downstairs. The females of the house were all waiting. Each of them gave a hug and kiss to every male as they went for the door. Sam and Dean were no exception to this and they accepted with grace. Wrath stood before them.

“Sun is down now,” he told them. “Charlie is on standby for anything needed. When you know the location they are being held, text or call her and she’ll give that information to Castiel and Gabriel, who will bring in Bobby and Ellen. Bring them home. Take out anyone or anything that stands in the way of that.”

They all nodded and dematerialized back to what was once Safe Place. He winced at the state of the place. Every window was broken out, the doors busted in. Raided. No doubt stripped of anything they could get their hands on. Painted on the garage door was what they were looking for; GPS coordinates.

“GPS shows it’s…the local indoor sports stadium,” Vishous said after several minutes. “Middle of the city.”

“I thought there was a concert there tonight?” Blaylock asked, scratching his head.

“Public place,” Dean muttered. “Probably to keep us from pulling any tricks. Let’s go.”

Ghosting out again, Dean and Sam reappeared deep in shadows in an alley at the back of the building. The others showed up moments later.

“I don’t like this,” Butch said softly as they went in through the staff entrance. “I can feel a whole lot of _lessers_ here.”

“We’ll scout ahead,” they heard Bobby say as he and Ellen got to the front of them, in bulletproof vests and weapons drawn.

“Castiel and Gabriel…take up the rear,” Dean told them as he went in.

He turned to see both angels just standing in the alley.

“Shit,” Dean cursed. “Building’s got angel warding on it. They can’t come in.” He turned to the angels. “Go get Charlie. Have her help you get the wards destroyed.”

When the angels nodded and disappeared, they continued inside.

“Got the body cams on?” Sam asked.

“They’re on,” Marissa told them in their earpieces. “We can see you…nothing out of place or waiting to ambush you yet.”

They quietly made their way through several dark corridors. On a right turn…something felt different.

“On your left, Zsadist!” Marissa shouted. “ _Lesser’s_ crouched, on your left and just behind you.”

Z reacted quickly, pulling the slayer out and tossed him against the wall. Butch took care of him and Vishous took hold of the back of his neck, to heal him through the draw in and keep him in fighting shape. Shouting and gunfire came from behind them, forcing them to run. Running straight down, then making a left, they had to shield their eyes as they slammed through a set of doors…and out onto the main floor of the arena. Instead of a stage set up for the concert that was supposed to be going on, a safety glass wall surrounded them, keeping them separated from the teeming crowd inside the stadium.

Dean felt dread as he looked up. Their body cam videos were being displayed on the large screens for the balcony seats to see what was going on.

“Holy fuck,” he said. “They’ve hacked our cams. He wasn’t looking to use the crowd to keep us from using any advantage we had.” He turned to the others, seeing the same look of shock on their faces. “He wants to expose us to the world.”

“It does have a brain!” they heard John’s voice chuckle over the loudspeakers. He was on the other side of the glass, with a remote in hand. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the spectacle of the century! Before you are real, live vampires. A whole other species living among humans…responsible for a lot of death and destruction. Want proof? Just wait as their own body cameras capture and show you evidence of what’s really in the dark, waiting to destroy you.”

The crowd cheered and booed in equal amounts as he hit a button on the remote in his hand. Trapdoors opened at the far end of the arena. Xhex and Diatra were cuffed to steel chairs. Their clothes were torn and ripped. Blood was evident as well as bruises. Dean and John Matthew rushed to them, getting shocked when they tried to bust their binds.

“You’ve got us,” Dean growled, looking through the glass at his dad. “Let them go. Now.”

“I’ll at least let them out of their binds,” his dad told him, the cuffs releasing them. “You might want to feed them if you want them to be able to defend themselves. You have two minutes.”

Dean could hear Sam curse as other doors opened. A dozen _lessers_ came in, brandishing all sorts of weapons. They were then followed by a werewolf. A big one. Dean gave Diatra his wrist, John Matthew doing the same for Xhex. There were gasps of shock and horror from the crowd, no doubt watching the footage from his damn camera. They couldn’t take them off without removing their vests or other weapons. They were over a barrel here.

“If they want to expose us,” Rhage snarled, pulling a dagger. “Then we’ll expose them for the monsters they are too.”

“Use the silver magazines from your belts!” Sam shouted. “Werewolves can only be killed with a silver bullet to the heart! And don’t get fucking bit by it!”

When the werewolf was released, all hell broke loose. Instead of going for the easy targets they made, the damn thing ran and went straight over the glass. It was going right for a family of three in floor level seats. Dean dematerialized quickly, putting himself between the family and the werewolf. Its jaws snapped at him, but he was quick to grab the nightstick from his belt and get it up. The wolf bit down on it and refused to let go, taking swipes at him.

“Damn ugly mutt!” he shouted, going to one knee as the werewolf bore down on him hard.

He wrenched the wolf to the right, putting it flat on its back. Dean quickly pulled his gun and shot twice; once in the heart, once in the head. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he checked to find his gun was loaded with silver bullets. Turning around, he checked the family he’d just saved from being Alpo.

“You three ok?” he asked them.

They nodded. He gave them a smile and ghosted back into the arena, taking two _lessers_ to the ground, keeping two of the Brothers from getting jumped. Seeing Diatra get hit with a bullet in her arm had him seeing red. He tackled the slayer from the side, pinning him to one of the glass walls. He viciously hissed, fangs punching out of his jaw before he leaned in and tore the son of a bitch’s throat out. Spitting the vile black blood out, he turned and unleashed his anger and rage on other slayers, tearing them apart with his hands and fangs.

“Look at how bloodthirsty and vicious they are,” John said over the sound system again. “They should be destroyed, right? How can we as humans let something that dangerous live among us?”

“Like you’re still human?!” Dean spat, tossing one of the mangled _lessers_ out over the wall. People screamed when they saw the guy was still trying to get up with his intestines falling out. “Look at that! You see that everyone?! That is a _lesser_ , a human being that willingly gave their soul to pure evil in exchange for immortality and strength! Their only purpose is to kill our race!”

“You’re not denying what you are?” someone out of the crowd shouted out.

“No point now,” Dean called out to the audience gathered. “We don’t kill to survive. We feed off each other…as a self-sustaining species. None of us asked to be what we are. None of us were made this way out of choice or by force. We just…are. All we want is to live our lives in peace.” He pointed at John. “This son of a bitch is a _lesser_ too. He tried to kill innocent women and children. He took my mate to draw us here. He’s trying to use all of you to come after us too.”

“He just protected us from that monster just minutes ago!” the father of the family called out, pointing right at Dean. “He didn’t have to. I won’t go after them.”

“Neither will we!” several other people in the crowd shouted.

John frowned as the crowds started to turn on him. He ran and locked them inside the arena. V and Phury tried the doors leading out. They were all locked tight. The crowds were starting to panic. Going to one of the doors, he listened closely. He could hear…ticking. Rhythmic ticking.

“Get away from the doors!” he shouted, “There’s a bomb!”

“Dean!” he heard Diatra call out.

He pushed his way through the crowd as they ran for the center of the arena. He kissed her hard when he reached her.

“I thought I’d lost you again,” he told her when he pulled away.

“Later,” she panted, “We need to change. We’re fireproof, and if that bomb is big enough…it’ll fry everyone here.”

“Are you sure about exposing ourselves like that?” he asked nervously.

“This is already a nightmare for the race of epic proportions as it is,” she replied. “But we can’t let these innocent people get hurt.”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and willed himself to change and change quickly. People screamed as they circled around the crowd, curling around those gathered as best they could.

_“Stay down!”_ Diatra shouted telepathically.

Everyone listened thankfully. The bomb went off only a minute later. Extreme heat was felt as the flames hit them hard from all sides, washed over them. It didn’t take long for that to die off, but they had worse problems. Dean could hear the cracking around him of the support beams as they started to crumble. He got to his feet and stood over the entirety of the crowd gathered and Diatra. Spreading his wings wide, he grunted in pain as the building came down on top of them. A support beam scratched the membrane of his left wing. He roared as the sensitive membrane was nearly torn open.

_“Fucking hell,”_ he growled out, locking his joints in place, _“Dia…can anyone see a way out of this mess?”_

_“Yeah,”_ she sighed, _“I just need to clear it a bit.”_

Dean moved his left forepaw toward himself a bit as her tail swept debris from just to the left of him, in front of them. The debris was tightly packed and shifted a little but held.

_“Help lead them out of here, Dia,”_ he told her softly. _“I’ve got this.”_

_“No,”_ she replied. _“I’m not leaving you here. You’re hurt.”_

_“Just lead them out,”_ he pleaded. _“You in your hybrid form is stronger than any of the Brothers in case this debris shifts again. Once everyone is out from under me then I can shake this off. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”_

She huffed but nodded in agreement. Diatra moved enough to nudge his throat affectionately before shifting down to her smaller hybrid form. His wing ached something awful, his back he could patches of scales were torn free and bleeding. He watched carefully as the human bystanders and the Brothers made their way out. Many of the Brothers were limping or having to be nearly carried out, some of the falling debris still causing injuries. As the group under him got smaller, the debris started feeling heavier. Once the last few were clear and he was told everyone was out, he shook the debris off, groaning in pain as some rebar dug into his raw, exposed flesh. He panted, gently refolding his wings.

Diatra shifted again to full dragon. She helped pull the rebar free, making him hiss. Just as he was about to try and shift himself, he caught the scent of _lessers_. Looking up, he growled low and deep in his throat. They were surrounded. Seeing the slayers go after the innocent humans, Dean hissed again. Moving forward, he swiped the slayers away, putting himself in their way. Many of them were clearly freaked out. No doubt they hadn’t expected to face something like him.

_“They got the injured loaded into a car nearby,”_ Diatra told him. _“We need to get out of here.”_

_“We can’t leave these people to suffer by the hands of the lessers,”_ he answered. _“I’m staying until they are taken care of.”_

_“Looks like we’re staying,”_ she added, a bit of a smile evident in her voice.

The other Brothers that were still able to fight were going toe to toe with the slayers. Diatra helped him corral the _lessers_ , keeping them where they could be picked off by the others. Dean kept an eye for John. He had a feeling he had something else up his sleeve. Some of the humans had even stayed to disable _lessers_ with anything they could get their hands on. Just as they were getting the upper hand, a searing pain hit him in the side, making him cry out.

A lance of some sort was hanging out of his side. It burned something awful. He heard Diatra roar in pain too. She had a lance in her flank and another in her tail. Looking up on top of one of the buildings, he saw _lessers_ with spear guns, taking aim. Dean took two more hits before flying up and throwing the _lessers_ from the top of the building. After taking out several more spear toting lessers, he heard Diatra roar again. Looking down off the building he was on, his heart felt like it stopped. She had been hit a couple more times and she’d been roped somehow, pulled down to the ground by a winch off what looked like a tank.

He jumped down and went to her, nudging at her head. She looked up at him but didn’t say anything, whimpering in pain. Snarling, he lashed his tail at the vehicle that her tied down. He bit through the cable, helping her get it off. Dean helped her to her feet, pulling the lances free, her doing the same to him.

**_“I’ve got you where I want you now,”_** he heard his dad’s voice in his head. Dean looked up and saw him taking aim. With a much larger spear gun. And it was aimed at Diatra. **_“Time for you to die again.”_**

Dean didn’t think; there was no time. He reacted, leaping up towards John. His chest was exposed and the hunter turned _lesser_ took his shot. Dean tried to move, but his momentum kept him in the lance’s path. He roared in agony as he felt the lance hit him in the chest, but he didn’t let it stop him. Digging his claws into the side of the building he grabbed his dad in his teeth and threw him out into the street. His body landed with a sickening crunch. Dean managed to land somewhat on his feet as Butch weaved his way over to the _fore-lesser_.

Butch had told him he couldn’t destroy the last _fore-lesser_ he came across, but it was clear he was going to try anyway. He couldn’t help but feel relief as the Destroyer bit worked, their father’s body turning to ash as he was taken in…stripped from the Omega’s hold forever. The former cop passed out, Vishous and Sam managing to get him up and into a nearby car. The pain in his chest was tenfold now…it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

_“Can you fly, Dia?”_ he asked his mate softly, giving her a light nudge.

_“Yes,”_ she replied. _“But we need to get you home…gods…you’re hurt.”_

_“Is everyone back home or accounted for?”_ he panted.

_“Yeah,”_ she replied. _“A couple of them need medical attention now though.”_

_“No time like the present,”_ he told her.

Spreading his wings, Dean gently took the car everyone still in the field was in in his paws and took off. He could feel that he was bleeding out and he knew his strength was waning. But he had to get them home. There was enough death tonight. His nightmare was finally over. Diatra followed close behind him. Once back at the mansion, the females of the house came out to the courtyard. Manny and Jane wheeled gurneys out along with Ehlena and some of the other trainees to get the injured. He set the car down gently before collapsing onto his side on the side lawn, just past the pool.

Diatra was beside him, frantic. He looked up and saw the horror on her face when she saw how bad it was.

_“You fucking idiot,”_ she snapped at him. _“How could you do this to me? You…you can’t leave me now. I was taken from you once. Don’t quit on me now.”_

_“I’m trying, Dia,”_ he whined, trying to catch his breath. He lifted his head weakly. _“I…it’s starting to feel cold.”_

_“No,”_ she whimpered, tears falling as she laid her head against his. _“Don’t go. Please.”_

“We need you to shift back, Dean,” he heard Gabriel say. “We can’t help you like this.”

_“I…I can’t,”_ he groaned. _“I’m sorry.”_

“Those damn wards sapped a lot of our strength back there,” Castiel said. “But we can help you enough to get the lance out. It’s been forged from the blood of slain dragons and it’s slowly poisoning you along with piercing a lung. Once it's out...you should shift back. If we leave it, you will die.”

Tears fell as Dia moved away from him to let them work.

_“Know that I will always love you,”_ he said softly. _“And whatever happens, we’ll always be together in spirit.”_

As soon as the lance was ripped free, he let out a piercing scream, scaring the wildlife all around them. His body reacted to the pain, snapping him back to his human form. He passed out as everyone swarmed him.

 

*Sam*

 

He winced as Ehlena tapped his vein, followed by one of Dean’s. Both were scrubbed in and he was the first in a long line of matches in the house to do live blood transfusions for him. Manny was busy working on repairing Dean’s lung and checking his heart for any nicks or tears. Havers, the race’s physician, was assisting as well; working on other areas that needed attention. Sam hated seeing how pale his brother was. The monitors showed thready vitals, but he was still alive. Still fighting.

Several minutes went by like a lifetime. Eventually, they pulled the needle from his arm and made him leave. Rhage was next in line and they tapped him quickly with a fresh needle to give more blood. Jane bandaged him quickly before letting him leave. Most of the household was down here…waiting on news about Dean. Diatra sat with her parents, holding their hands tight, Roxi with them. Seeing him standing there, she got up and held him tight.

“How is he?” Roxi asked.

“Fighting like hell,” he answered. “Still…I worry.”

“Come on,” she said quietly. “Let’s get you something to eat. Wrath’s in the house with Beth. They need to know more about what happened.”

Once they were in the office, Sam locked the door and sat in the chair behind the desk. He pulled her into his lap. Sam tucked his face against her throat, kissing and nuzzling. Roxi threw her head back and gasped his name, her fingers threading through his hair. His hands were rough on her hips, yanking her pants and underwear down.

“I need you,” he growled, getting his jeans and boxers down and off his hips. “Fuck…that could’ve been me or you on that table instead of Dean.” Tears fell as she sank onto his cock. He groaned her name. “I…I just need to remind myself we’re both here…alive.”

“Ohhh….,” she groaned, leaning down and kissing him hard. “I know, Sam. I need you too. I love you so much it scares me sometimes.”

“Same here,” he grunted, straining to keep a hold of himself.

Pulling her as tight to him as he could, he managed a few hard thrusts before he couldn’t hold back any longer. As he came, she tumbled into her own orgasm, hugging him tight. They sat there like that for a while. When they got up and went upstairs, they found Wrath and Beth pacing the dining room. Sighing heavily and gripping his mate’s hand, they sat with them and started going over what happened. Eventually, Jane came in. The four of them stood up.

“He’s stable and his vitals are strong,” she sighed, having a seat. “Dean fought like hell to live in there. He’s going to be in a medically induced coma for the next two days while he heals.”

Sam all but fell into the chair behind him, relief making his knees weak.

“Thank God,” he sighed. “Losing him now…would’ve been too much.”

“Now we have to deal with the damn fallout of our race being exposed to the world,” Wrath sighed. “I’m going to have call Jose. See what the word is out there.”

 

Four days later…

 

*Dean*

 

He woke up to the steady beeping of a heart monitor. His body felt like one giant bruise. But he was still alive. Turning to his left, he found Diatra asleep on a cot, facing his bed. They were alive…and John was finally gone. He’d never darken their lives again. Strange enough, he felt nothing when it came to that. As he looked back at his life…their dad had died in the fire that took their mother. That demon had destroyed their family in one move. And even after killing it and getting their revenge, it didn’t really change anything. Dean hated the man for what he’d tried to make them into. His past…kept getting drug back to the present every time their father showed up again in their lives. Now, it could stay where it belonged, behind him.

“Thank the gods,” he heard Diatra sigh in relief. “You’re finally awake.”

Turning to her again, Dean smiled, reaching out to her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. He gripped hers back just as hard.

“I couldn’t leave you alone, could I?” he asked. His smile faded and he got serious. “I let him take you from me once. I wasn’t about to let him do it again.”

“You nearly died,” she whispered, tears falling.

“I was ready to pay that price,” he told her. “For you…or anyone else in the house. All of you…mean everything to me.”

Moving over to the right side of his hospital bed, he tugged at her hand. She crawled into his bed with him. He trembled as he pulled her tight to him, mindful of the wires and tubes attached to him. Dean kissed her softly, pressing his forehead to hers. They stayed that way for what felt like a lifetime. Eventually, the door to his room opened, Sam and Jane coming in. When they saw he was awake, they both smiled. Jane came over to examine him and Sam pulled his phone, no doubt texting the household. Five minutes later, half the house was trying to get into his room. Rhage, Bitty and Mary entered first, Sam sitting on the edge of Diatra’s cot.

“How are you feeling?” Rhage asked him, reaching out and taking hold of the hand he offered out.

“Like I got hit by a Mack truck,” he said with a laugh. “But I’m glad all of you are alive.”

“I don’t think any of us would be if it wasn’t for you,” Rhage told him. “I was damn shocked at how big you are…as a dragon.”

“Had some of those _lessers_ thinking twice too,” he chuckled. “I imagine Wrath’s going to have a field day with all of this.”

“Jose’s helping with that,” Mary told him. “He’s now the point of contact. FBI, CIA and Homeland Security are currently meeting with him to arrange a meeting here at the house. A camera crew even.”

“If you want, you can go back upstairs to finish recuperating,” Jane told him. "I was a bit worried when you didn't wake up after we flushed the drugs keeping you comatose from your system. But everything looks great and there's no reason to keep you down here."

Dean nodded and he allowed Diatra and Rhage to help him into a wheelchair. He couldn’t help but smile as Bitty sat in his lap and talk to him as Rhage wheeled them out. Everybody gave him a high five or a handshake as they wheeled their way down to the office. Rhage helped him up and out of the chair, letting Mary fold it to leave behind. Sam came up behind him and helped him upstairs to his and Diatra’s room.

“Thanks,” he said as they eased him into his own bed.

It felt good to be in his own bed. The others left him alone. Just as he was wondering where Diatra was, she came in with a tray. His stomach growled as she set the tray across his legs. She pulled the lid, revealing…he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Tomato rice soup and grilled cheese,” he said. “I can’t believe you remembered this is what my mom used to make when I got sick or hurt. That was one of the first things I ever shared with you.”

“Eat up then,” she told him. “You need to get your strength back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a big smile. “What did you have to do to let Fritz allow you near the stove?”

“He and the staff had to go work to get a nasty oil stain out of one of the upstairs carpets,” she replied. “But I did leave the dirty pots and pans for him to take care of.”

“You always that considerate?” he joked.

“I can be,” she purred, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He went quiet as he finished the soup and sandwich, following it with draining his water glass. Diatra took the tray and set it out in the hall, just off to the side of the door. When she came back, he pulled her to sit across his lap, giving her a kiss.

“You deserve a proper thank you for that delicious meal,” he all but growled, his hand moving between her legs, up under the nightgown she'd been wearing while resting next to him down in the infirmary.

She threw her head back and moaned as his fingers dipped into her, finding her wet.

“Oh, Dia,” he sighed. “Always ready for me. I love you so much.”

He was hard as a rock as he worked her into a frenzy, her hips moving roughly into his strokes. Dean kissed at her exposed throat before biting her, taking a long draw off her vein. He purred with satisfaction as she came apart, moaning his name as she came for him. When he was done with the feeding and had licked her bite to get it to heal, Dia pulled the covers down and shoved the hospital gown he was still wearing up. Taking him in hand, she eased onto him, making him moan her name this time. She was careful, moving slow to avoid hurting him any further. Dean ran his hands up her back, then down again. When she bit him at the height of the pleasure, they both released again, his fingertips digging into her hips. They sat that way for a while, kissing, touching.

“Mmm…I’m feeling better already,” he chuckled, kissing her one last time before she got up and went to start the shower.

A knock at the door had him pausing in trying to get up. The door opened and Wrath stepped inside.

“What’s up, my lord?” he asked.

“Two things,” Wrath replied. “First off, I have to thank you for your service, Dean. Everybody gave me their accounts of what happened. You didn’t go flying off the handle with revenge. You kept yourself calm and collected in the face of a lot of crazy shit, from what they told me. And on top of that, showing respect to the humans that you saved.”

Dean blushed lightly. “I was just doing what was needed to save our own and end my father. He’s gone permanently now.”

“Second,” Wrath continued, a smile on his face. “We’ve got agents of the FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, and the Secret Service coming here, along with a reporter from Dateline. They’re coming for a meeting and interview with us. The President is considering a conference to acknowledge our presence and as a gesture of good will. But they want to ‘vet’ us first by sending their top agents to get a read on us. It’s scheduled for next week and I want you and Sam at this thing from start to finish. And I want you both on your best behavior.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean told him. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to spend some much-needed quality time with my mate.”

“You’ve certainly earned it,” Wrath told him, grinning as he left.

“What was that about?” Diatra asked as he came into the bathroom, helping him the rest of the way in.

“Just some information about a security detail I need to be a part of next week,” he said, having a seat on the bench in the shower. “Now…how’s about you come here and help me work out some tension?”

“With pleasure,” she chuckled, straddling his lap again.


	20. 19

*Sam*

 

“Can you get the door, Roxi?” he called out into their bedroom, currently busy with finishing shaving while in the shower.

“On it!” she called back.

Once he’d finished shaving, he washed his hair and body and rinsed off. Now dry, he put a towel around his hips and walked into the bedroom, finding Roxi laying a garment bag out flat on the bed. She took her turn in the bathroom

“This must be the uniform Wrath ordered everybody for this meeting,” he said, grabbing underwear.

After getting his boxers on, Sam opened the bag. He gave a shrug and started putting it on. The pants were leather and form fitting, but not uncomfortable. Next was the shirt, a simple black ¾ length T-shirt. Then a leather jacket with the insignia of the First Family over the right breast, the left blank. A blue stripe wrapped around the upper portion of the sleeve. Finding a leather utility belt, Sam put it on and filled it with the usual weapons. Putting his boots on, Roxi came out from the bathroom, dressed in a black floor-length dress. Nothing super fancy, but elegant regardless. She gave him a big smile as she got a good look at him.

“You look amazing in uniform,” she purred. “If only we had some time before our guests arrive.”

“I know,” he sighed. “But maybe later…we could come back here to play? Or go over to our new condo on the far side of town?”

“You got approved?” she asked excitedly.

“Signed the papers early this afternoon,” he told her with a smile. “That way we can be as loud as we want. But it will have to wait. I need to get downstairs and meet my brother and Rhage. We’re on pick up duty.”

“Be safe, love,” she said to him, kissing him briefly.

“Always,” he replied before heading downstairs.

They were both dressed in the same uniform. Dean’s was exactly like his. Rhage’s uniform had two stripes on the upper arms of his jacket, one red, one gold. Over his shirt and under the jacket, he was wearing a new blade holster for the Brotherhood’s signature blades, this one black, gold and silver.

“We clean up pretty good, huh?” Dean asked with a grin. “You ready for this?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Where are we meeting them?”

“The park in downtown,” Rhage said. “I’ve got the guest list. Dean…you got a good handle on whole mind reading thing?”

“The yoga and meditation exercises help me tune it out unless I want to hear it,” Dean answered.

“Good,” Rhage told him. “I want you to keep an ear out for any hidden agenda from our guests. And for any lesser activity. We took a huge chunk out of their forces and their leader, they are going to be unpredictable. Jose has given information out to the precincts to watch out for them.”

“Let’s not keep our guests waiting then,” Sam said, dematerializing to the location.

 

*Dean*

 

Him and Rhage followed Sam to the park. The humans there all jumped in surprise, drawing guns. The three of them put up their hands, the weapons eventually getting put away.

“Evening,” Dean said, lowering his hands. “My name’s Dean.” He gestured to his right. “This is my brother, Sam.” He pointed to his left. “And this is our grandfather, Rhage. We’ll be your escorts to the dinner being held at the First Family’s home.”

There were 6 people total; one couple and one family of four. The first couple approached them, standing straight; they were black. The male was well built and wearing a sharp suit, the female, athletic, in a modest grey dress.

“Special FBI Agent Daniel Ericson,” he said, offering his hand. Dean shook it with no hesitation. “This is my wife, Special FBI Agent Ana Ericson, Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

“Like that show Criminal Minds?” Rhage asked. They both rolled their eyes and nodded.

The family came next, both adults were male. One was a bit heavyset, but both were a lot more relaxed; dressed more casually in slacks and sweaters. The heavier male was carrying the younger of the two kids with them.

“Zack Friday,” the male said with a grin. “Second in command to the Secret Service. This is my partner and fiancé, Matthew Walters. The oldest boy is my son from a previous relationship, Adam. And this little tyke is our son we had together with a surrogate, Tyler.”

“Pleasure to meet all of you,” Dean said. “But I thought we were having the CIA and Homeland Security here too?”

“Matthew did a stint with Homeland Security and is here on their behalf and I used to be CIA, so I’m reporting to both,” Zack answered. The reporter from Dateline is late.”

“Sorry!” they heard a young, female voice call.

Dean turned to see a petite brunette running like hell towards them. She was dressed in a knee length skirt and a nice blouse, flats on her feet. She stopped in front of him and had to do a bit of a double take.

“Wow…they told me you guys were tall,” she said before offering her hand. “Molly Stevens, reporter for Dateline. I’m wearing a body cam to avoid having a whole camera crew. They didn’t want to spare anyone else.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said with a chuckle. “You’re adorable.” Molly simply blushed.

“And our ride is here,” Rhage said, turning when a horn honked. Butch was behind the wheel of the extra-large SUV.

“Why aren’t we taking our vehicles?” Daniel asked.

“Because we don’t want your agencies tracking the GPS to know the location of our royalty’s home, no offense,” Dean said. “And we’ll need all of you to hand over your phones as well.” Rhage pulled another small device from his belt and went to Molly. He attached it to the back of her body camera. “That will jam any signal other than the basic recording function it has.”

“How can you see through this kind of tint at night?” Zack asked. “I can’t see a thing outside.”

“That’s the point,” Rhage told him as he got in the back. “We’ve got awesome night vision and can see out the windows with no problem. Again…it’s just security. Because us and our families live there too. It’s our home and we will protect it and everyone in it. You can understand that, right?”

They all nodded as they drove off, going the speed limit. The ride was quiet, but comfortable. When they finally pulled up to the front of the house, they all filed out of the car, Butch included.

“Couldn’t find anything more Gothic?” Molly asked.

“That’s what I said when I first got here,” Dean laughed. “Glad I’m not the only one who thinks it.”

“This house was built by one of my Brothers,” Rhage replied. “He did it to give the First Family a safe place to call home a couple hundred years ago.”

When they entered the foyer, it was empty. Rhage, Dean, Sam and Butch stood by the grand stair case, giving their guests space to admire the foyer. Rhage sent a quick text to the rest of the house hold. As planned, their females and Bitty came down. They introduced them to their guests, followed by the rest of the Brotherhood, their families and the soldiers. Wrath, Beth and LW came in last. Their guests showed them respect by bowing first. Once introductions were over, dinner was announced to be on the table. Thankfully, Molly was choosing to wait to ask any questions. It was a bit tense…until Bitty accidentally launched a spoonful of mashed potatoes across the table and right into Daniel’s face.

“Nice shot,” Rhage laughed. “Should we follow up with gravy?”

“No harm, no foul, kiddo,” Daniel told her with a smile, seeing the look of shock on her face.

It helped break the ice and the conversation grew friendlier with their guests. Once the dishes were cleared and coffee served, Molly pulled a small pad and pen out of her small purse.

“Would it be ok if I conduct our interview now?” she asked.

“If you don’t mind, we have a little bit of ‘internal’ business to take care of and we need to change,” Wrath replied. “Now, if you will kindly follow my mate and son, she and the other females will be entertaining you in the billiards room. She’ll be happy to start answering questions.”

“Dean, Sam…both of you upstairs and get changed. What we want you in is on your beds, make sure to use the bathroom,” Wrath told them.

They nodded and went upstairs. Dean was puzzled to see a brown robe on his bed, but shrugged, picking it up. He went in the bathroom and used the facilities, undressing and redressing in the robe. As he went back into the bedroom, he froze. There were four other males in his room, wearing the same robe.

“Eyes on your feet,” one of them growled. Vishous.

He complied, and he felt a hand pull the hood on over his head. It then clamped onto the back of his neck.

“The question we are about to ask will only be asked of you once,” he growled in his ear. “Will you join us?”

Holy shit…were they asking for him…

“Yes,” he answered, feeling his skin prickle with goosebumps.

“Then you will not speak unless asked and you will not look up until you are asked to,” V snarled. “The virtue and strength of your bloodline depends upon this.”

Dean nodded. He let V lead him out, his hands behind his back. Seeing the edge of a second robe as they started down the stairs, Dean had a feeling Sam had been asked as well. No one said a thing as they walked out of the house and was helped into the back of the car. The ride was quiet and bumpy as hell. Several minutes later, they stopped and he was assisted out of the back, his feet feeling the prick of pine needles underfoot. He watched the ground as they walked from the forest and into a cave, the ground going from dirt to smooth stone. Dean heard the quiet slide of a door opening, then the clink of chains being undone, gate being opened. He was walked in and the gate closed again. Whispers of cloth moving could be heard…the Brothers disrobing. He felt Wrath’s hand take hold of the back of his neck.

“You are unworthy to enter this herein as you are now,” he said. “Say you are unworthy.”

“I am unworthy,” he said, his brother saying the same at the same time.

The Brothers shouted something in the Old Language that he didn’t understand. Reaching out with his mind, Vishous reached out to him and translated.

 ** _“Wrong! They fight with honor and have earned their right to stand herein, say we,”_** V told him by thought.

“Though you are not worthy, you desire to become worthy this night. Say you wish to become worthy.”

“I wish to become worthy,” he and Sam replied.

 ** _“Yes! And we shall stand behind and beside you this night as you become worthy to stay herein!”_** the Brothers shouted in support.

“There is only one way to become worthy and it is the right and proper way. Flesh of our flesh. Say you want to become flesh of our flesh.”

“I wish to become flesh of your flesh,” they replied.

A low chanting started up, sensing the Brothers falling in line behind and in front of him and Sam. Without warning, they started to move in rhythm with the cadence of their chanting. It only took a few moments and he caught the rhythm, moving in the procession as though he’d been doing it all his life. Sam clearly got the hang of it quick too with how easy their progress was. All of a sudden, there was an acoustic explosion, the chanting swelling…fracturing and coming back together in what had to be vast space.

A hand on his shoulder told him to halt. The chanting stopped as soon as it had started, the sound ricocheting briefly before going quiet. He was taken by the arm and led forward. Dean noticed the steps and walked up with no problem. At the plateau, he was positioned carefully. He allowed it, letting whichever of the Brothers was manhandling him. He saw the edge of Sam’s foot to his right, being positioned in the same manner. They were positioned in front of something huge, a wall maybe?

“Who proposes the male named Dean, son of Rhage?” Lassiter demanded.

“I, Zsadist, son of the Black Dagger warrior, Ahgony, do,” he heard Z call out.

“Who rejects this male?” Lassiter demanded again.

Silence took over the space.

“Who proposes the male named Sam, son of Rhage?” Lassiter asked now.

“I, Wrath, son of Wrath and King of the race, do,” Wrath answered.

“Who rejects this male?”

Again, silence took over the space. There was some movement and a few words from Lassiter before it went quiet again.

“You may begin,” Lassiter told them.

“Turn them. Unveil them,” Wrath ordered.

Two of the Brothers came up and turned them around, pulling their robes off. Then they walked away.

“Lift thine eyes now,” Wrath growled.

He gasped in surprise as he found they were standing on a black marble dais. In front of them was an ancient stone table with an ancient skull sitting at its center, a large gold and silver chalice sitting next to it. Beyond that stood the Brothers in a solid line in all their glory, all eight faces solemn. Wrath broke the line and came up to stand at the altar.

“Step back against the wall and hold onto the pegs,” Wrath told them, gently pressing on his chest.

Dean did as he was asked and so did Sam. He shivered lightly as he felt the cold stone against his back and ass, gripping the pegs in the wall. Still staring in their direction, Wrath put on an antique silver glove that sported barbs at the knuckles. Picking up a black dagger, he extended his arm over the skull, a silver cup mounted into the dome of the skull. He scored his wrist and held it over the skull, a glossy red pool forming as it was caught and held. Wrath then moved his wrist over the second chalice, letting it catch his blood.

“My flesh,” he said before licking his wound closed. He put the blade down and approached Dean first. Wrath placed his palm on his jaw and shoved his head back. He bit his neck hard. Dean felt himself jerk from the force, but he held onto the pegs and remained quiet. Then Wrath stepped back and wiped his mouth. He smiled fiercely. “Your flesh.”

Wrath then curled that gloved hand into a fist and nailed him in the chest, his left pec. The barbs stung as they dug into his skin and he got the air knocked out of him, but he stayed standing. Sam got the same treatment from what he could hear next to him. Rhage was next, taking the glove from the king. The look of pride as he repeated what Wrath did made him tear up a little. His hit was just as hard, but they couldn’t hold back. Dean was more than ready to take what they had to give.

Butch and V followed that, their hits even harder. Z’s punch wasn’t bad…but fuck the bite hurt worse. By the time Qhuinn went last, his head felt about ready to fall off. Thankfully, Qhuinn struck hard and fast on both. Lassiter showed up again, taking hold of the chalice and the dagger. Holding the chalice, he handed Dean the dagger. Dean looked over at his brother, who looked as tired as he felt, but he was still hanging in there. He couldn’t help but grin as he slashed his wrist and held it over the chalice.

“Don’t worry about biting him,” Lassiter whispered to him.

“My flesh,” he said hoarsely. As Lassiter took back the dagger, he helped Dean move to his brother, handing him the glove. He put on the fine silver glove. Dean snapped his fist back and struck hard, right in line with the others’.

Sam choked from the force. Dean went back to his spot and bore down on the pegs as Sam recovered, taking the glove and dagger from Lassiter. He turned to him and stared at him as he bled into the skull held by the fallen angel turned deity. He could only mouth ‘My flesh’, the air still knocked out of him. Dean steadied himself and he shuddered as Sam hit him full force, punching the air from his lungs again. Once they were all back in position, Wrath came forward again to the altar. He lifted the skull high, presenting it to the Brothers.

“This is the first of us. Hail to him, the warrior who birthed the Brotherhood,” Wrath said. As the Brothers let out a war cry that felt strong enough to bring down the mountain, Wrath turned to Dean first, holding the skull out to him. “Drink and join us.”

Dean took hold of the skull carefully. Tilting his head back, he poured the blood straight down his throat. The Brothers chanted as he did this, their voices growing louder, ringing out. He could taste each of them…their strength becoming one with his own. When he finished, he was pushed back against the wall and he grabbed the pegs again. Wrath repeated this, pouring the blood in the chalice into the skull and handing it to his brother.

As Sam finished and he was pushed against the wall, he felt it. It started as a tingle, then a rush of raw energy clawed its way through him. He locked his jaw shut as he was rocked from the inside out, the energy roaring through him. Dean felt his body buck against the wall, but he locked himself into place, staying upright. His entire body felt like it was going haywire; heart pounding, head swimming and body straining. His sight left him for what felt like eternity. Eventually, the roar died to a whisper, then silence. A symphony of growls erupted from the Brothers in approval as he stepped away from the wall they were against, Sam doing the same. Rhage and Butch came up and rubbed salt into the wound on their chests, sealing it into their skin. Once the blood was cleaned off, they saw it was the same as on each of the other Brothers.

The others clapped and cheered as they were given their robes back, the others already back in their own robes, hoods down. Butch turned him and pointed at the wall. Holy… Before him was a wall of names, each one carved with the same quality and care. As he looked at each name…he could sense the echo of them in his blood. These were the names of Brothers…his Brothers. As he looked them over, he paused. At the end of the line, towards the bottom…were two names, freshly carved. Dean got a sense the first of the two…was his own.

“You would be correct,” Wrath said as he walked over. “That is you. You shall be called the Black Dagger warrior, Dhanger. But you’ll always be Dean to us.”

“And mine?” Sam asked, brow furrowed as he looked over the characters. “Synister?”

“You’re getting better,” Vishous answered. “Yes. The Black Dagger warrior Synister. Welcome to the fold, boys.”

“Now let’s get back to the house and celebrate,” Rhage said, leading the way out.

They chided and talked to one another as they got back in the car and headed back for the house. When they got out and walked up the stairs, the Brothers…their Brothers, went first in a single line procession as the doors opened wide. The women and servants of the house were gathered, their guests off to one side. The others moved aside and let them in to stand before everyone, taking their places behind them.

“We present to you the newest members of the Black Dagger Brotherhood,” Phury called out. “The Black Dagger warrior Dhanger.” Dean stepped forward and bowed briefly. “And the Black Dagger warrior Synister.”

Their mates, Roxhanna and Diatra came forward with wooden cases, their warrior names etched and stained into each. Their females opened them to reveal a set of pristine black daggers. Their daggers. Smiling, they each closed their cases and took them from their females. Dean leaned in and kissed Diatra as everyone circled them, giving hugs and congratulations to them.

“Welcome home,” Rhage said to them softly. “Ready to live?”

“More than ready,” he answered.

Looking over all of those gathered…Dean felt more than ready to start really living. After spending so long on the road…feeling lost, they were finally home.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
